Trust
by BregoArodShadowfax
Summary: Kurt Hummel needs money for student loans, and if getting paid to be tied up and used online is the best way to do it, he'll take it. Blaine Anderson tells himself not to get attached to clients but this innocent young man could change everything for him
1. Prologue

**Title:** Trust  
**Author:** AoiTsukikage  
**Rating:** NC-17 overall  
**Characters/Pairing:** Eventual Blaine/Kurt  
**Chapter:** Prologue/?  
**Word Count:** 746  
**Spoilers:** Nothing specific  
**Summary: **Kurt Hummel needs money for student loans, and if getting paid to be tied up and used online is the best way to do it, he'll take it. Blaine Anderson tells himself not to get attached to clients but this innocent young man could change everything for him.

**Warnings: **some BDSM elements, but this is a love story at its heart.

**Trust**

**Prologue**

"So what's your name?" Blaine Anderson asks, setting up the camera and stepping back, arms crossed over his chest and wearing the most unflattering pair of coveralls ever but it's necessary.

Wouldn't want the viewers to see if he's aroused, and honestly he's been doing this long enough that he doesn't get aroused much anymore. Yes, some of the people that come through here are _extremely _attractive…case in point, the young man currently sitting in front of him, wearing a plain t-shirt and jeans that he looks uncomfortable in (Blaine doesn't know how, but okay) and fidgeting, eyes darting around the darkened room.

"Kurt. Hummel," he finally replies, his voice high and melodic and oh, it's going to be _fun _to make him scream.

"And how old are you, Kurt?" Blaine presses, adjusting camera a bit.

"21," Kurt replies instantly, sitting up straighter, hands gripping the fabric over his knees as he swallows heavily.

"21? You're a young one," Blaine smirks and Kurt gives a very quick nod, looking around again. "Why are you here?"

"Poor college student?" Kurt supplies with a shrug, biting his lip in a way that's horribly arousing without him probably meaning it to be and Blaine thinks that the kid's got potential. They always agree on boundaries and such before the shoot and it's very clinical, not nearly the spontaneous almost-torture that the viewers see, but Kurt's kept everything very tame and Blaine's guessing he's never done anything like this before.

"Well, I'm sure you could get a job at Starbucks. Why are you letting us tie you up and abuse you?" he clarifies and Kurt lets out a little breathy laugh at that, shaking his head before lowering it, eyes down to the ground.

"I…come from a very conservative place," his voice gets quiet, reflective, and Blaine finds himself leaning forward to take it in. "There was never…never anybody there to…you know," he shrugs, "and I've been so busy with school here there's just been no time. I'm completely…new to this, everything, and I thought that this would be a way to just…see what it's like, without the hassle of finding the 'right one' first," he quirks and smile and yes, Blaine's heard this story before, but something about Kurt's innocence and the wideness of his eyes has Blaine _feeling _something and he _can't. _

It's not part of his job to care. Kurt's a client, he gets paid so that other people can watch him and touch themselves, and Blaine's job is just to get him into the most interesting apparatuses possible and make him work for every ounce of pleasure he gains from it.

He doesn't love his job, but just like Kurt, it pays the bills.

Or student loans, as the case may be, he thinks with a smile.

"So, Kurt, why bondage?"

"I've always been…curious about the…the feeling, the knowledge that you're not in control and the trust that's involved," Kurt replies and Blaine instantly sees that not only is Kurt heart-breakingly pretty, he's also fiercely intelligent and oh, God, that's a deadly combination to the young man. "And I know that…that it's safe here, that I'll only be pushed the way I want to, and that's…a comfort," he admits and Blaine vows to himself to make this as painless as possible for him.

"Okay," Blaine turns off the camera, stepping across the floor and holding out a hand. "Kurt, I'm Blaine. I'm going to be your master today. You only address me as 'sir' and you don't ejaculate until I give you permission. We'll take time before each shot to make sure you're comfortable and not in any pain, and if at any time you feel threatened or pushed too far you're not obligated to continue. Is that clear?"

He tries to keep it impersonal, tries not to let it show how much he already feels for this young man, and Kurt nods stiffly as Blaine rests a hand on his shoulder.

"And relax. Have some fun. Many of our performers come back because they enjoy this immensely, and I'll try to make sure you leave satisfied. Okay?"

"Okay," Kurt whispers, Blaine breaking character for a moment to swipe the boy's hair back as Kurt's eyes flutter closed at the gentle touch, and then he's stepping away to direct his cameramen to move the camera and leaving to get some supplies.

Kurt Hummel, he thinks with a shake of his head.

This boy could be dangerous.

**Notes: **

**1.** Those of you who know me know I've suffered from immense 'writer's apathy' lately and when this plot bunny jumped into my head I grabbed hold with both hands and just let it run where it would. That being said, I have no first-hand knowledge of how these sites work so please take that with a grain of salt.

**2. **This is *so* the polar opposite of anything I've ever written, so feedback is immensely, _immensely _appreciated. This is also my first chaptered Klaine-only fic, so again, please let me know if this is worth continuing.


	2. Chapter 1

**Title:** Trust  
**Author:** AoiTsukikage  
**Rating:** NC-17 overall  
**Characters/Pairing:** Eventual Blaine/Kurt  
**Chapter:** 1/?  
**Word Count:** 2427  
**Spoilers:** Nothing specific  
**Summary: **Kurt Hummel needs money for student loans, and if getting paid to be tied up and used online is the best way to do it, he'll take it. Blaine Anderson tells himself not to get attached to clients but this innocent young man could change everything for him.

**Warnings: **some BDSM elements, but this is a love story at its heart.

**Trust**

**Chapter One**

"You were out late last night," Rachel comments casually as they sit on the sofa the next afternoon, watching some interior decorating show as Kurt looks around their drab apartment and sniffs. "Hot date?"

"Please. You know me better than that," Kurt looks down at his chow mein, trying desperately to keep his cheeks from flushing because no, take-out from the little Chinese place across the street does _not _elicit that type of reaction. "Just…out with some classmates. Got a deadline coming up," he replies, smiling as she squeals.

"You _have _to show me the new designs! I know I've been busy lately with our performance coming up but I haven't played Maria in a couple of years and I _need _to connect with the character again," she starts blabbering on about her play as Kurt nods, thinking of his sketches that he really does need to complete sitting away in his closet.

The reason he needs the money in the first place is because after two years at NYADA being told he's extremely talented but the business will never ever give him the roles he deserves, he decided to drop out and enrol in fashion school instead. And he loves it, of course he does, but all Rachel talks about is NYADA and their old classmates and it gets a little lonely at times.

Still, he's found something else he's good at and could potentially make a career in, and if he has to work at a…porn site…to do it, so be it.

Not like any of his friends would go searching for gay porn anyway.

"Regardless, I am _so excited _to do _West Side Story _again and oh! Paul's coming over later tonight so do you think you could…" she wiggles her fingers which is code for 'go next door.'

Paul's Rachel's new boyfriend, a less ass-y clone of Jesse and Kurt approves of him for the most part although most of what he sees of him is running in and out of Rachel's room. They have a system, that if one of them (see: Rachel) has a boy over he'll spend the night next door at Finn's, and Kurt's all too used to it by now that half his wardrobe lives with his stepbrother anyway.

Rachel and Finn, he thinks with a sigh. Finn came to New York with them, getting into an education program because his dreams of following in Mr. Schue's footsteps had finally materialized and, Kurt had to admit, he was brilliant with kids (probably because he still had the IQ of one) and studious, although Kurt had to help him a lot there. They'd all shared a place to begin with but of course the peace couldn't last and one day he caught Rachel throwing her engagement ring out the window, nearly killing a poor old lady wandering below on the sidewalk.

Finn had slept on the couch for a few nights until they'd learned the apartment next door was open for rent and then he'd moved over there, further straining them financially but he knew if Rachel and Finn stayed in the same place for any longer they'd literally kill each other.

So Kurt goes over to Finn's when Rachel has a boy around (he loves the girl but he has _no desire _to hear her in the middle of sex) and it works out for them, somehow.

"Sure, honey," he promises, settling back against the cushions and continuing to eat while she opens her own meal (something with giant chunks of sponge-y tofu, no doubt) and continues to talk, her voice soothing as Kurt's mind drifts back to the night before.

000

_His heart's beating wildly in his chest, cuffs around his arms and legs and standing upright, hands above his head and long chains connecting his wrists to the ceiling, legs spread and toes barely touching the floor as he's kept off-balance, leaning forward a bit as the man…Blaine…strides forward and set a hand on the collar of his t-shirt, ripping it down the front as Kurt gasps and pulling out a knife to cut the rest away from his arms, the blade skimming along his skin as he shivers and whines a little. _

_He's turned on already, how he doesn't know, but just having somebody _touch him _for the first time is thrilling and more than a little frightening, and even though Blaine's utterly emotionless and Kurt has honestly no idea if he's attractive or not…his face is nice, but with his hair jammed under a baseball cap and his body covered in something that looks like the type of clothing his father would wear at the garage, it's not flattering to him at all…Kurt feels safe._

_Blaine skims his hands over his chest; rough, callused fingers (feels like guitar calluses to Kurt, but that's an odd thing to think) catching on his nipples as he gasps and bucks forward. _

_"You're excited, huh?" Blaine whispers in his ear and Kurt can only nod, straining against the bonds. "That's good."_

_Blaine tugs the zipper on his jeans down, yanking them to his ankles and cutting through the thick denim to leave them pooled on the floor and oh, Kurt realizes now why they'd told him to wear clothes he didn't mind sacrificing (Finn will never know, and he won't know about the extra change of clothes Kurt had to bring along, either), leaving him only in a skimpy pair of underwear. _

_"You're really pretty," Blaine laughs, tossing the knife aside and cupping Kurt through his briefs, earning another gasp. "Make noise for me. I want to hear everything."_

_"Yes, sir," Kurt manages to get out, although being touched _there _for the first time it's hard to focus on anything else and Blaine's massaging gently, getting him hard through the fabric before he's ripping those off as well, and Kurt tries not to think about the fact that he's naked in front of a camera, cock erect and leaking as Blaine smears his thumb over the tip and collects a bead of pre-cum, holding it up to Kurt's mouth to taste. _

_"Good boy. Sit tight," he pats Kurt on the ass on his way by, heading to a table across the way, and Kurt gulps as he wonders what's to come. _

000

"So where were you last night?"

"What are you and Rachel, my caregivers?" Kurt snorts as Finn yells something at the television and no, the other man may not be biologically related to Kurt's father, but they both share a rather infuriating trait of giving the players on-screen advice they'll never hear.

"Nah, Rach was worried, so…"

"You're speaking again, are you?" Kurt asks dryly as Finn shrugs, turning back to the TV after a moment. "Not really, man, she just came over 'cuz she was worried. So?"

"None of your business," Kurt decides on, because _no way _is he telling Finn.

It would get back to his father within the hour because Finn, bless his heart, can't keep a secret to save his life.

Especially when he _knows _it's a secret he should keep.

"Dude, I'm your big brother!"

"I'm older!" Kurt slips easily back into the old argument, mock-glaring at Finn, and the other man really can't say anything to that so he goes back to yelling at the TV while Kurt sinks back against the couch, wondering why he doesn't feel more shame about everything.

He thinks that maybe the fact that he was naked and brought to orgasm…twice…in front of anybody who wanted to see hasn't quite sunk in yet, because he's not an exhibitionist…far from it, up until a few years ago he'd thought sex was weird and porn was something that no sane person did, but between switching programs and Finn moving next door money's tighter than ever and when he saw the ad, saw that he could choose what he had done to him (it would affect the pay, but still, he can work his way up) and saw that it was all completely with his consent he'd been desperate.

And it had been…like Blaine said, almost soothing, finding that release without having the hassle of a relationship to add to his already hectic schedule, and while part of him wonders how he can sit beside his stepbrother and act like he hasn't been exposed in front of the whole world, a bigger one is almost…content.

Finn's not paying attention to him at all so he closes his eyes and slips back into the memories of the night before, trying to sort it all out in his head.

000

_The flogger whips across the back of his thighs, little pinpricks of pain that have him squeezing his eyes shut as he hears Blaine chuckle. _

_"You're so pale," the other man says, sounding awed, and Kurt's willing to be that his skin is red and marked already even though he'd been assured that nothing they did would leave a lasting mark. He's still hard, somehow, even with the pain and the camera and the shadowy figures moving around in the background that continually remind him that no, it's not just Blaine, but he's not thinking about them. _

_He feels the strike of the flogger against his skin again and gasps, straining forward without realizing it even though there's no way he's moving anywhere, and when Blaine's hand comes down sharply on the same spot he can't help the moan that rips from his throat, not when he's right on the edge between pleasure and pain like this. _

_The strikes come with more rapid succession after that, blending into one another and even the trail of the cool latex falls dragging across his burning skin after the fact doesn't soothe it any. _

_He realizes he's sobbing about a second after the last strike falls, mumbling a broken litany of _please, please _and Blaine moves in front of him, roughly gripping his chin and raising his head to meet the other man's eyes. _

_"Please, what? You must like that, you're still hard," he smirks and Kurt nods because he realizes it's true, he is, and he doesn't know if he wants to stop or if he wants Blaine to make him orgasm but, he realizes belatedly, that's the beauty of this all, isn't it?_

_He doesn't have to make that choice. He doesn't _have _a choice. _

_"You want to come?" Blaine injects a certain amount of caring into his voice and Kurt nods rapidly as the other man finally, _finally _touches him there. "You have to ask me before you can come."_

_Kurt closes his eyes and shivers, the slow drag of Blaine's rough fingers up his cock making it hard to even think, but he forces down his initial disgust at having to beg and swallows heavily, whispering another shaky, "Please."_

_"Hmm, if that's the best you can do I think I'm going to leave you here for a while," Blaine's eyes are boring into his, intense hazel flecked with green and gold and they're _beautiful, _something in them much softer than Blaine's overall demeanour, telling Kurt that he's not going to hurt him, he just wants to make him feel good. _

_And that's enough._

_"Please," he says, louder, feeling his body start to shake even though the restraints won't let him fall. "Please, sir, I need to come. _Please," _he's nearly sobbing again at the slow burn, the way Blaine's not moving faster than he has to, but it seems to be enough as he speeds up his pace, thumb pressing slightly into the leaking slit. _

_"Okay. Come."_

_Kurt gasps and does, hot liquid spurting over Blaine's hand and onto his own stomach as he trusts the restraints to hold him up and slumps down completely, shaking, because that was one of the greatest orgasms of his life. _

_He barely registers being released, tucked safely in Blaine's arms as he's wiped clean and settled on a pillow that won't hurt his stinging backside, and when he's offered a blanket and a glass of water he takes them both, somehow feeling more vulnerable now than he had when he was hanging there for all to see. _

_"You did good," Blaine promises as the crew moves to set up the next shot. "Still up for round two?"_

_"Just…give me a minute," Kurt gulps. "I…" he pauses, not sure what to call Blaine now that they're not in character._

_"It's just Blaine now," the other man kneels down beside him and runs a hand along his shoulder. "Kurt, tell me the truth, was that…"_

_"I wasn't lying when I said I'd never done anything," Kurt whispers, seeing a momentary flicker of shock in Blaine's eyes before it's hastily covered up. _

_"Well. We like our virgins," he smiles before standing. "Take ten minutes. Do whatever you need to do, bathrooms are over there," he jerks a head to the corner behind the cameras. "And if you need anything…something else to drink, some food, _anything, _don't be afraid to ask for it. You're an employee, not a slave," he reminds him before walking away and Kurt cups the water glass in his hands, staring down at it in wonder. _

_Well. He hadn't hated that. It had been…nice, actually, to forget about all the stress in his life and just leave it in somebody else's hands for once. _

_And Blaine's…not what he'd expected, but he's thinking that it's a good thing. _

000

"Dude, you're spacing. The game ended like ten minutes ago," Finn waves a hand in front of his face and Kurt snaps back to reality with a shake of his head, a little embarrassed he'd been caught day-dreaming.

"Sorry. Just…tired," he lies and Finn seems to accept that.

"Yeah, you had a late night. Look, I'm gonna crash, so you can go to bed whenever you want, okay? Don't work yourself too hard," he pats Kurt's shoulder before drawing him into a hug. "Love you, bro," he murmurs into Kurt's hair as Kurt lets himself rest in the embrace for a bit.

It's taken Finn a while, to get to the 'I love you' stage without freezing up first, but they're _there _and while maybe it's not the relationship Kurt had first wanted with Finn, they're family and he's got him forever and that's all he could ever ask for.

"Love you, too," he mumbles, lying back on the couch and changing the channels once Finn's left the room.

His thoughts, however, keep straying back to Blaine.

And he's not sure what that means.

**Notes:**

**1. **Oh, my gosh, you guys, thank you so, so much for the feedback! I haven't written a story this fast in I-don't-know-how-long and it's so lovely to get my muse back, as strange a fic as this may be to get her back on! Oh, and I'll be tracking updates of this on my tumblr as well, which can be found at kurtbowtieletitsnow (.) tumblr (.) com (yes, I got the name from one of those Klaine-name generators). That's my Klaine/CrissColfer-only blog, my main blog is at twitterandcabinsex (.) tumblr (.) com (don't ask about the name, but feel free to pop in and say 'hi'!)

**2. **So, as you probably can tell, there is actually plot/characters/etc. Yes, there will be a lot of smut, but this is by no means a PWP. Next chapter will be Blaine-POV and flashbacks to the second half of Kurt's session, so look forward to that, and let me know what you thought of this :)

**3. **Also, if you know me, you'll know Kinn is my OTP and it was actually a struggle to keep them platonic. But I can do it xP


	3. Chapter 2

**Title:** Trust  
**Author:** AoiTsukikage  
**Rating:** NC-17 overall  
**Characters/Pairing:** Eventual Blaine/Kurt  
**Chapter:** 2/?  
**Word Count:** 2024  
**Spoilers:** Nothing specific  
**Summary: **Kurt Hummel needs money for student loans, and if getting paid to be tied up and used online is the best way to do it, he'll take it. Blaine Anderson tells himself not to get attached to clients but this innocent young man could change everything for him.

**Warnings: **some BDSM elements, but this is a love story at its heart.

**Trust**

**Chapter Two**

"You look frustrated," is what Nick greets him with the next night, sitting down at the table across from him. "School?"

"No," Blaine sighs and pushes his papers aside, giving up hope on that assignment. Graduate school is harder than one would think being a music major, but composition is unfortunately one of those things that he loves unconditionally when the ideas are coming and hates with a fiery passion when they aren't.

And right now he can't even seem to make a third sound good together, which is unfathomable but unfortunately true.

"Work?" Nick tries, raising an eyebrow, and yes, Blaine's roommates know what he does and he's not ashamed of it.

He knows they won't tell his parents, but then, his parents really don't care what he does. The only family member who doesn't curse his existence is his brother and Cooper's only around when he's not auditioning for parts so there's little fear of him discovering it.

And, being who he is, Cooper would probably like it.

"Yes," Blaine finally answers the other man's question, looking up to meet his eyes as Nick shrugs. "The..boy I had last night he…was a virgin. Completely. And he was…beautiful," he shakes his head sadly.

"Oh no, Blainers has got a little _crush!" _Blaine squawks as he's caught in a headlock from behind, a hand mussing his hair as he pushes the taller man away from him.

"Jeff, leave him alone, he's angsting," Nick calls his boyfriend off and the blond shrugs, going to sit down beside Nick as he stares across the table at Blaine. "So what's the problem? You've had virgins before."

"I know," Blaine sighs. "There's just something…about him, like he's never been able to find somebody as open as he is and because of that he has to…to come to us to feel somebody's hand besides his own. It's kind of sad," he tries not to let it show how much the news had affected him, how much he wanted to wrap Kurt up in his arms and hold him because that's not his job and he's not going to jeopardize his position because of some confusing feelings.

Still…

_Blaine's trying to think of what they can do next, looking at the checklist Kurt had to complete before coming and mentally crossing off certain things. _

_He shouldn't, he knows that. People want to see extreme, but for some reason hearing that Kurt was an utter virgin had shocked him to his core and he didn't want to be the one to…take Kurt's proverbial virginity in front of the entire world. _

_No, that should be saved for a private setting with the one he loved, and even though anything Blaine would putting into his body would be made of silicone and not an _actual _cock, the intrusion still felt like too much. _

_So that's out, but there's a few other things on the list that he thinks would work fine and he instructs some of the crew to bring out a rather wicked looking chair, almost like a dentist's chair…if the dentist was related to the one in _Little Shop of Horrors, _he thinks wryly. _

_Once the chair's in position he sees Kurt eyeing it warily, pulling the blanket tighter around him and walks over, helping him to his feet. "Still okay?"_

_"Fine," Kurt smiles timidly and Blaine immediately shifts his plans again, knowing that he's going to keep this simple for the first time. _

_"Sit down, arms behind you," Blaine instructs and Kurt follows without question, sitting in the chair, back arched a little against the unforgiving structure and feet placed on two thin bars on the bottom designed to keep his legs spread. Blaine moves behind him, keeping his arms pressed together and binding them before attaching his ankles to the cuffs already on the chair and Kurt lets out a little mewl of discomfort. "Okay?"_

_"Yeah. Okay," Kurt assures him, nodding frantically, and Blaine stands up and directs the cameraman to start rolling. _

"You're never this out of it," Jeff pokes Blaine's hand where it's resting on the table and the other man yelps and pulls it away, glaring at his friend. "This dude must have really been something, huh?"

"It's strange," Blaine replies, finally setting his staff paper aside and leaning back in his chair; no way was he getting any music written tonight. "Normally I don't care what people's stories are past the initial 'why are you here,' but with him…I want to know. Who he is, where he comes from, what sort of life he leads. He just…"

"You're smitten," Nick decides with a smile, reaching for Jeff's hand and lightly sliding his thumb over the back. "That's what it is."

"No," Blaine denies instantly. "It's not. I just…I don't _care _that much normally besides making sure they're initially okay, but I held him and…and kept asking if he was and making sure he was comfortable, and his…the list he filled out before-hand, he was okay with pretty much everything except kissing. It's…"

"You're smitten," Jeff's tone is much more teasing than Nick's had been. "Or else you just need to get laid. Seriously, Blainers, you spend all day getting people off in wild and wacky ways and yet you never do it yourself. Nick and I don't _need _sex sites because we do it all by ours-"

"And that's enough," Nick slaps a hand over his boyfriend's mouth. "But he has a point, Blaine. When's the last time you had a boyfriend?"

Blaine shrugs, because he can't really remember. He's only been doing this job for a little over a year, started for the same reasons as Kurt but obviously his position isn't quite so vulnerable, but his last _actual _boyfriend that didn't just result in him jerking off in the bathroom between takes if he became horribly aroused was…

"I don't know, it's been a few years," he admits, because he really only ever had Sebastian and that was only for the sake of them being the only two single gay guys at Dalton…Nick and Jeff had been a thing for far longer than they'd ever been willing to admit they were a thing, but once Blaine had graduated he and Sebastian hadn't tried to keep their relationship going and that had been…he starts…almost five year ago now.

Maybe he really _does _need to get laid.

"We're going out tonight," Nick decides, nodding as if his word decided it all. "We're going to find you a cute guy and you're going to get some."

"Okay," Blaine admits, because it _has _been a while since he's even allowed himself that and as far as he knows he's not working tonight, although his mind keeps straying back to Kurt.

_"You see this?" he's holding the vibrator in front of Kurt's face, the other man's mouth open and panting with anticipation as he nods shakily. Kurt shifts a little in the chair, whining at the strain on his arms and Blaine checks the ropes to make sure they're not cutting off his circulation. _

_But no, he can't look like he cares. He has to stick to the script. _

_"Well?" he asks again, one hand resting on Kurt's flat stomach as the boy nods. _

_"Yes, sir," he whispers and Blaine smiles and moves back, pulling a stand over the setting up the vibrator on it, moving it closer so that Kurt's cock is resting right on the head. "Sir?"_

_"I'm going to start this. And you're not going to come until I give you permission. If you do, I'll have to punish you," he runs one finger down Kurt's chest, stopping to tweak a nipple as the other man lets out a sharp gasp and Blaine files away that he's really, _really _sensitive there for next time._

_That is, if there _is _a next time. _

_"Yes, sir," Kurt nods shakily, straining a little as Blaine flips the switch and Kurt's mouth drops open, a sound almost like squeak breaking from his lips as he pushes against it. _

_Blaine lets go and moves away, content to watch Kurt's slim body bucking toward the toy, the thin sheen of sweat on his porcelain skin and the way his eyes are so, _so _dark with want and arousal and Blaine's thankful, because so many people think they can handle this and close off completely once they realize there are cameras but Kurt's not one of them, as shy as he probably is about his sexual self in real life. _

_In fact, despite the apprehension, he _does _seem to be enjoying himself if the tiny mewls of pleasure he's letting out now are any indication, a lovely flush running down his chest to his peaked pink nipples and he's hard, _so _hard, pre-cum beading at the tip of his cock. _

_God, he's gorgeous, and Blaine's seen a _lot _of attractive people in this business but Kurt's something else entirely and Blaine has to keep his mind focused on the job which, honestly, doesn't happen to him all that often. _

_Kurt's starting to squirm, fingers clenching at air as he bucks his hips as much as he can, chest heaving with breath and Blaine gets up and moves over, leaning in close and seeing Kurt's eyes shift to land on him. _

_No kissing, Blaine thinks absently, even though they're so close they're breathing each other's air and it would be so, _so _easy to lean down and take Kurt's plush lips with his own, kiss him through his orgasm, and no kissing is such a strange rule regardless but no, consent is a _big thing _for the company and there could be real legal trouble if one of their performers decided to take them to court. _

_But Kurt's tilting his head up, almost like he wants it, and Blaine pulls away just enough that the younger man can't reach him. _

_"Don't," he whispers, the warning clear in his voice, and Kurt nods, body tense as he tries to stave off the orgasm, and Blaine rests a hand on his slick chest and leans in, nosing under his chin. "Ask me."_

_"May I come, sir?" Kurt asks, his voice thin and reedy and desperate, and Blaine can't deny that he gets a little bit of pleasure from somebody begging him like this. _

_"No," Blaine says simply, unable to resist licking a bead of sweat off of Kurt's graceful neck. "Ask me again."_

_"Sir…sir, please, may I come? I…" he stops, body shuddering, toes curling, and Blaine knows that he's done well for somebody not used to this. _

_"You may," he says firmly and Kurt lets out a gasp of relief as his body unfurls and he comes, Blaine moving so the streaks of white soil Kurt's own stomach and chest, an even brighter slash of white against his pale skin. _

_His eyes are closed, entire body given over to the pleasure, and Blaine lets the vibrator run until Kurt lets out a little moan of discomfort and Blaine's moving to turn it off, deciding to let Kurt cool down for a bit. _

_It's not like he wants to stare at him for a while longer or anything. _

_Of course not. _

When he wakes up the next morning his mind is awash in heat and sweat and there's a sharp pain in his ass that reminds him exactly how Nick and Jeff's planned 'get Blaine laid' scheme had worked.

The answer is 'really well,' if the way he's feeling is any indication, and he hears a snuffle behind him and turns to see a man still lying there, mussed chestnut hair and pale skin and no.

No.

He did _not _find a guy who looks like Kurt Hummel to take home and let screw him into the mattress.

He didn't.

Except, of course, he did.

He slips out of bed, groaning a little at the pain in his body and in his roiling stomach, and decides to make himself a coffee to get the images of that damn boy out of his head.

It won't work.

But he's got to try.

**1. **Well, I didn't get nearly as much feedback last chapter as I did on the prologue, but I hope people are still enjoying this and please let me know if you liked it!

**2. **I also made a 'Little Shop of Horrors' reference, and if you haven't seen it a) why not? And b) the dentist is a sadist. Played by Steve Martin. So there's that. xP

**3. **I've had quite a few people tell me this fic is breaking their brains because they don't consider Kurt submissive and I am also one of those who sees Kurt in a much more dominant role most of the time, but the fic wouldn't have worked if I'd switched his place with Blaine's, so I hope you can overlook that.

**4. **Yes, Nick and Jeff are a couple. We all know they are anyway.


	4. Chapter 3

**Title:** Trust  
**Author:** AoiTsukikage  
**Rating:** NC-17 overall  
**Characters/Pairing:** Eventual Blaine/Kurt  
**Chapter:** 3/?  
**Word Count:** 2074  
**Spoilers:** Nothing specific  
**Summary: **Kurt Hummel needs money for student loans, and if getting paid to be tied up and used online is the best way to do it, he'll take it. Blaine Anderson tells himself not to get attached to clients but this innocent young man could change everything for him.

**Warnings: **some BDSM elements, but this is a love story at its heart.

**Trust**

**Chapter Three**

Kurt wakes up with a start, breath hitching a little as he stares at the ceiling and hears Finn crashing around in the kitchen.

He'd dreamed about the other night, he realized after a moment or two.

And not just about the other night, because the fact is that in a couple of days…maybe…he didn't know how much editing they did…he would be on the Internet for anybody to see, and that still freaks him out a bit but he can't think about that or he'll never be able to live a normal life.

Nobody will equate Kurt Hummel who wears too many layers and tries to look as put-together as possible with the boy ejaculating on command online, even though he _had _given his name (although Blaine had promised him they'd just use first names) but hopefully people would think it was just a porn name.

But no, he hadn't been dreaming about any of that, as…oddly pleasurable as it had been.

He had been dreaming about Blaine, his intense hazel eyes and that little smile he'd quirk whenever Kurt had tried to be snarky. He'd been dreaming about what his dark hair looked like without the baseball cap, what his body looked like under the baggy coveralls, if he was as lithe and toned as he was in Kurt's imagination.

God, he can't be smitten by a man who makes a living getting people off. There's so much wrong with that he doesn't even know where to begin. But Blaine…he'd been kind, and gentle, and had touched Kurt like he was something precious and he wasn't just doing his job by it.

Maybe he treated everybody like that, but Kurt can't help feeling…_special, _almost. And Blaine had been really, _really _easy on him considering some of the things he'd checked off as being okay…in retrospect it's probably a good thing but he would have thought they would go for the most extreme ideas possible and really, being tied to a chair isn't that out there in the long run.

And Blaine hadn't kissed him. He'd been so close, so _close _to pressing their lips together and at one point Kurt had almost done it himself because Blaine's the first person he's wanted to kiss since Karofsky…

Well, suffice to say, his first kiss had been with a girl and his second kiss had been forcibly stolen from him, so he wasn't about to let his third be for some porn job, which is why he had specified 'no kissing' on the contract.

An odd request, maybe, but it's important to him, no matter how much he wanted Blaine to ignore the rules and kiss him regardless.

"Hey, dude, you up? I made edible eggs," Finn raps on his door and Kurt groans, sliding out of bed and into the kitchen before sitting at the table and realizing that, yes, the eggs were actually quite good and he tells Finn so as the other man gets a giant smile on his face. "See, you've taught me a thing or two, man."

"I'd hope, after a few years," Kurt replies dryly before going back to eating, his mind still drifting until Finn clears his throat. "What?"

"Okay, spill. Who is he?"

"Who's who?" Kurt's cursing himself for being so transparent because if Finn…_Finn…_can see through him, he knows there's a problem.

"Dude, you haven't looked at anybody like that since…well…since me," Finn says honestly, staring straight into Kurt's eyes, and Kurt sighs and looks away. "And man, look, I know I'm a stud and all, but you're in New York! You've gotta move on," he teases, flashing a smile that only Kurt ever seems to be privy too, and Kurt can't be happier about the relationship they've cultivated since high school. The fact that Finn's comfortable teasing him speaks volumes and Kurt knows that if there's anybody he can trust with his feelings, it's Finn.

"Okay. Yes. There…is a guy."

"I knew it. Who is he? He your boyfriend? Can I give him the 'you hurt him or I'll kill you' talk? Can I get _Santana _to give him the 'you hurt him and I'll kill you talk', cuz she totally does it better than me..."

"'Finn, Finn, _stop," _Kurt has to call him off before he starts making wedding plans and Finn blinks at him before nodding.

"So talk, then."

"It's…we met at his work," Kurt says carefully, because it's true. "I saw him once. That's all. This isn't a romance."

"Does he have a name?"

"Blaine," Kurt sighs, knowing a second later that Finn will make fun of that so he levels a glare at him until he backs down. "And no, I don't know anything else about him and no, I won't see him again."

"Why not?" Finn asks softly and Kurt shrugs. "You like him, you know where he works…dude, you deserve somebody. You're a total catch, and I'm not just saying that because you're my brother," he adds as Kurt rolls his eyes.

"Well thank you, but it…wouldn't work."

"It should," Finn nearly cuts him off and Kurt's surprised by the vehemence in his tone. "It really should, man."

"Why?" Kurt can't deny he's confused. "Why do you…why is this so important to you?"

"Because any guy that can make you smile like _that _has got to be pretty damn special," Finn replies, utterly honest, and Kurt feels his breath catch. Yes, Blaine's made an impression on him, but it's nothing more than fascination on Kurt's part, he doesn't want to…

But he could…

"Anyway, dude, I know it takes you like six hours before you consider yourself good-looking enough for the world to see you, so you'd better get moving or we'll be late for classes," Finn starts to clear the table and Kurt chances a glance at the clock and squeaks, rushing for the washroom once he realizes Finn's right.

However, it doesn't stop his thoughts from drifting.

000

_"So? How was it?"_

_Kurt isn't sure why they have a Q&A after the fact but he's sitting on the chair, wrapped up in a blanket (Blaine had told him a lot of the performers stayed naked but Kurt saw no reason for that) as Blaine stands behind the camera again, talking to him. _

_"Good," Kurt's not quite sure what they're expecting of him so he sticks with a version of the truth. "It was…you were right, it _is _sort of therapeutic."_

_"Told you," Blaine smiles, and now that he's not in the camera's line of view it's warm and intimate, making Kurt stomach squirm pleasurably. "What was your favorite part?"_

_"Um," quite honestly, Kurt's not sure how to answer that because he's still processing most of it and Blaine seems to get that after a moment, shaking his head and laughing quietly. _

_"Don't worry, that's a common response. I have to say, though, you're very skilled at not coming until you're told. You sure you've never done this before?"_

_Kurt appreciates the teasing tone but all it truly does is remind him that the first man that's touched him intimately works for a porn website and that sours the mood a little bit, but he forces a smile onto his face, "I've told you I haven't. I just have…very good self-control," he settles on and Blaine nods. _

_"Mm, could be interesting to explore," he sounds like he's almost talking to himself before his eyes snap up to Kurt's again. "How did you feel? Scared? Excited?"_

_"Little bit of both," Kurt shrugs. "Not really scared, because I knew that…I could control it if it got too much, but I've never done anything like this before so that was kind of exciting," he admits, and it had been. _

_"You never felt threatened? Pressured?"_

_"No," Kurt says immediately. "I felt safe. With you," he realizes a second later what that sounds like and Blaine ducks his head, almost in embarrassment but Kurt's sure he must hear that a lot. "I mean…"_

_"No, that's…that's good to hear," Blaine smiles. "Think you'd be willing to go farther next time? If there _is _a next time?" he amends and Kurt feels his heart start to beat faster because the idea is more appealing than it should be. No, he's not really the type to get off on being submissive to somebody else, but giving up all the stress in his life and just trusting somebody to take care of him is rather nice. _

_Plus, he's getting damn amazing orgasms out of it and that's not something he can get just _anywhere, _but he's not going to seem _too _eager. _

_"There might be a next time, and I might be willing," he says, rather coyly, and he's not consciously _trying _to flirt but the blanket slips a little off of his shoulder and he sees Blaine's eyes widen and the other man swallows visibly. "But can I request that you be my…"_

_He doesn't know what to call Blaine. 'Master' implies he's some sort of a slave and that's not the case at all, 'handler' sounds like he's some kind of animal…_

_"Yes," Blaine chokes out after a few seconds of awkward silence. "I mean…I'd like that. I'm relatively new here and I've never…some of the guys that work here have women or men they always work with, and while I've had a few that I've done their introductory session, I've never really had a regular that I could try new things with, so that would be…you only have to request me."_

_"I will. I don't think anybody could make me feel as at ease as you do," Kurt says truthfully, hoping that none of this actually made the cut but he's guessing it won't because it's getting a tad too personal._

_"Excellent. Well. Thank you for coming in, Kurt," he says and Kurt gets the feeling he's trying to wrap things up so he nods and pulls the blanket closer again. _

_"Of course."_

_Blaine stops the camera and takes a few steps forward, checking his watch after a moment or two. _

_"Sorry I can't stay and talk about this more, but I've got another job in…fifteen minutes I have to get ready for," he truly sounds apologetic and Kurt _wants _to talk more but he knows how…weird this all is. _

_"I understand. But thank you. I was…really nervous coming here because I was afraid I'd be with somebody twice my age," he laughs and Blaine snorts. _

_"Yeah, well, we've got a few of them but I'm only 23, so I hope that's not _too _old for you," he rests a hand on Kurt's shoulder and Kurt shivers, shifting the blanket so it falls again and Blaine's touching his skin. "Sorry, I…"_

_"No," Kurt shakes his head, willing Blaine to understand, and Blaine strokes his skin softly for a couple of moments. _

_"Well, I really do have to go. You're free to get changed in the washroom and leave whenever you're ready. Although why you'd want to stay here a second longer than you have to is beyond me," he smiles thinly, patting Kurt's shoulder one last time before leaving the room, and Kurt stares after him before realizing that he really, _really _wants to get back into his clothes. Finn's clothes. _

_Clothes in general. _

000

"Actually, I think I will," he says it and realizes a second after the words leave his mouth that there's absolutely nothing preceding them for Finn to understand what he's referring to.

"You think you'll what?" Finn glances over as they drive down the street and Kurt shrugs.

"Blaine. I think I'll try to…to meet him again."

"Dude, awesome!" Finn lifts up his hand for a high-five as Kurt shrieks at him to watch the road and after a few moments they're back on-track.

"Remind me why I let you drive again?"

"Stop changing the subject. But it's cool if you wanna meet him again. You really like him, huh?"

"I barely know him, but…yes. I think I could," Kurt admits, trying to figure out when would be too soon to go back. He doesn't want to look desperate but he really doesn't want to wait too long either, so he thinks that maybe he'll take until the next weekend and then decide.

"I'm really happy for you, dude," Finn settles for a smile this time, keeping his hands firmly on the wheel, and Kurt's grateful for that.

**Notes:**

**1. **Thank you guys so much for your responses to the last chapter! I'm glad people are still enjoying this! I realize there wasn't much smut in this one but I have to set up their feelings first.

**2. **If anybody has any…requests/suggestions about things that Kurt could do in his future sessions I'll gladly take them. I have a few ideas but you've probably figured out by now that _what _they do isn't as important as the feelings and realizations that come from it, so if you have something you'd like to see me write as far as the BDSM goes let me know and I'll try to work it in.

**3. **Self-promotion time! I do picspam recaps of every Glee episode in which I try to be snarky/funny and probably fail horribly. The one from the latest episode is here, if you're interested: aoitsukikage (.) livejournal (.) com/167928 (.) html

**4. **Let me know what you thought!


	5. Chapter 4

**Title:** Trust  
**Author:** AoiTsukikage  
**Rating:** NC-17 overall  
**Characters/Pairing:** Eventual Blaine/Kurt  
**Chapter:** 4/?  
**Word Count:** 2045  
**Spoilers:** Nothing specific  
**Summary: **Kurt Hummel needs money for student loans, and if getting paid to be tied up and used online is the best way to do it, he'll take it. Blaine Anderson tells himself not to get attached to clients but this innocent young man could change everything for him.

**Warnings: **some BDSM elements, but this is a love story at its heart.

**Trust**

**Chapter Four**

"So how was last night?" Nick asks when he finally comes back to the kitchen, scrubbing his eyes and slumping at the table. "You seemed pretty taken with the guy you brought back. And pretty loud, too," he winks as Blaine waves a hand at him.

Truth be told Blaine had pretended to be asleep while the Kurt look-a-like had gathered his clothes and left the apartment, and now that he's up and about he doesn't feel any better, mostly because he can't _remember _last night with how drunk he'd been. Obviously his subconscious had picked a man that bore more than a passing resemblance to Kurt but the truth remains that even though Kurt might be coming back…he's still just a fellow employee, not a romantic possibility.

New York is huge, after all. The chances of Blaine running into him on the street are near impossible and he's not going to seek him out even though with his name he probably could, but he's far from a creepy stalker.

Still, he hasn't had random sex in _months _and if this boy is the one thing that causes him to do it there's obviously something deeper there, even though he's not quite sure he wants to dwell on that for too long. It's probably horribly unprofessional regardless.

"Don't remember, honestly," he finally replies once he's realized that he's been so lost in thought as to completely ignore Nick's question, and the other man shrugs. "Well you seemed to lock onto that guy pretty fast. I didn't know you had such an obvious type, Blaine."

"I don't," Blaine mutters, trying to give off the hint that he really doesn't want to talk about this, but Nick's not backing down.

"Or is it Kurt? Is that why? Did he look like Kurt?"

"Yes, now leave me alone," Blaine's far too sore and hungover to carry on this conversation and he's only thankful that he has no classes today, but since it's devoted to him composing and he doubts he's going to get any done with the state he's in that's little help anyway.

"Oh, by the way, your work called. Tonight, nine PM, they've got a guy for you. Not _Kurt, _of course, but they said his regular is out sick so you'll have to fill in."

"Wonderful," Blaine pushes himself upright and debates getting some painkillers into his system. "Were you always this irritating or am I just really grumpy?"

"Both. I have to pick up the slack since Jeff has morning classes," Nick gives him a grin and Blaine can't find it in him to stay mad so he stalks off to the bathroom to look for some aspirin.

He has a feeling today's going to be Hell.

000

He isn't wrong.

The guy they've got him working with is stunning, well-muscled with sandy brown hair that falls distractingly into his eyes, and he's obviously a pro, taking everything Blaine's giving him with a quiet calm and turning on the act once the cameras start rolling, but to Blaine it's all so…contrived.

He knows he's overacting it all because what he's doing is_ not _going to elicit such a severe reaction to anybody, and when he finally orgasms it's with much grunting and groaning and the audience will probably find it exceedingly hot but to Blaine it's all fake, _so _fake, and one of the things that had drawn him to Kurt was how _real _he was.

Every emotion, every movement, every sound he made was honest and the real reactions his body was feeling, and that almost innocent approach is something Blaine knows will sell well for the website. After all, the kind of orgasms this guy was having would probably cause any man or woman to kick him out of the bedroom for sounding like a rutting bull and Blaine's never been _less _turned on even though aesthetically he can't deny he's pleasing.

Still.

"That was great," the guy says once they're done, holding out a hand that Blaine shakes gingerly. "Hope I see you again," he winks…_winks…_before walking out, still stark-naked, and Blaine knows he's got to get Kurt out of his head before it starts affecting his job.

"Hey," one of the cameramen tells him as he's getting out of his coveralls and taking his hat off, scrubbing his fingers through his hair to get some of the bounce back. "That guy that was in last week? The first-timer? We've got the tapes ingested and we were wondering if you wanted to help with the edit."

And Blaine sighs, because honestly it's like the universe is out to get him sometimes, but he can't deny that he wants to. They don't ask often but sometimes, especially with people the company doesn't know, because Blaine and the others that do his job are the closest to the performers they'll be able to better say what shots to use and what times the performers were more in the moment.

He hasn't really done it before because he's never had regular clients, but he supposes because Kurt specifically requested him should he return it makes sense for him to do it even though, honestly, re-living it through the camera won't be easy and he doubts he'll be much help.

_Everything _Kurt did had looked perfect, after all.

"Sure. Sounds good. What time are you thinking?" he asks and the man shrugs, glancing to another camera operator.

"Tomorrow night at eight good for you? We want to get this out by the weekend," the other man supplies and Blaine nods, because it doesn't interfere with anything in his schedule.

Except writing music, obviously, and he's going to fail this assignment if he doesn't start it right away.

However, Kurt's more important than any assignment.

Even though he really shouldn't be.

000

The edit doesn't take as long as he'd first envisioned, which is both a blessing and a curse, but Kurt translates to the screen beautifully, all long pale limbs and a gorgeous sex-flush running down his body, eyes wide and blue and expressive and _God, _Blaine wants him.

But he stays professional, picking out proper angles and the best shots, and although he tries to draw it out Kurt really _is _a natural without realizing it and everything he's doing is perfect for what they need so it seems all too soon that he's leaving the building to catch the subway home, leaning against the window and wondering how after all of this he's actually supposed to concentrate on his _schoolwork. _

Of course, he can always use Kurt for inspiration.

He's already tried everything else.

000

It's about a week later when it happens, and he's proud to say that he's almost, _almost _lost his strange fascination with Kurt in that time. His work has been going better and his assignment is actually going to be handed in on-time, but Jeff and Nick had kicked him out of the apartment (because apparently they couldn't have sex while he was scribbling at the table) and so here he was out for coffee with Wes, who hasn't changed at all since high school.

"What's bothering you?" the older man asks, tilting his head to the side, hands wrapped around his cup of take-out coffee as they sit in the little café. "School? Or something to do with this mysterious job of yours?"

And yes, while Nick and Jeff know what he does and beg him to let them watch all of his shows (mostly so they can make fun of his extremely unflattering clothing or, as Jeff says, get new ideas for the bedroom…Blaine doesn't really want to think about that one too hard) Wes knows nothing because, well, Wes would probably not approve and it's best to not get into a lengthy discussion (see: very one-sided discussion) about how pornography is immoral and all of the legal aspects of it.

Yes, Wes is going to law school. With his obsession with that damn gavel it surprises nobody.

"My job's not mysterious, Wes, you'd just find it boring," Blaine smiles, because it's not really a lie. Wes certainly wouldn't find it interesting, that's for sure. "How's school?"

"You're deflecting," Wes narrows his eyes and Blaine wonders if he can read minds because honestly, it wouldn't surprise him. "It _is _about your job, then."

"It's not about my job," Blaine says immediately because, at its heart, it isn't. He may have _met _Kurt on the job but his fondness toward him since then has nothing to do with work and everything to do with the man himself. "It's…about a guy."

"Boyfriend?" Wes quirks an eyebrow and Blaine has to roll his eyes because _why does everybody assume that? _Just because he hasn't dated since high school doesn't mean he's going to cling onto the first good-looking guy he sees and proclaim them to be in a relationship.

"_No," _Blaine says immediately with an exaggerated sigh. "I barely know him, Wes. I saw him once."

"Blaine," Wes says firmly. "I saw how you were with that manager at the Gap, remember? You're acting the same way. When you fall, you fall ridiculously hard."

"It doesn't matter," Blaine shrugs. "It's not important, I probably won't see him again, just leave it."

"There's nothing wrong with wanting a boyfriend, Blaine," Wes says gently and Blaine looks up to meet his eyes. "I never really knew Sebastian personally…he started the year after I graduated, but…I think if you've found somebody you like and you don't embarrass yourself by climbing on furniture and singing a song about sex toys to them…"

Blaine blushes at that because yes, true, but that's not what he's like anymore. He's far more world-wise than he was back in Ohio and no, he'd never serenade somebody in public like that.

"What I mean is, if he makes you happy, there's nothing wrong with seeking him out and trying something. You obviously like him," Wes smiles at him, barely a twitch of his mouth but it's more emotion than he usually displays so Blaine knows he's being serious.

"I know," he finally admits. "It's just…complicated."

"Love always is," Wes goes back to drinking his coffee and Blaine's not going to call him on that last statement because this thing with Kurt might be a crush, an aesthetic appreciation of his body, but it can't be love when he knows next to nothing about the younger man.

The bell above the door jingling has him turning on instinct, and his breath catches when none other than Kurt Hummel walks through the door, dressed like he's just come from a fashion magazine shoot. Windswept hair and a casually tied scarf around his neck, sunglasses firmly in place, wearing skinny jeans that look damn near painted on and calf-high leg-hugging boots and a black slimming trench that flares out slightly at the back.

Okay, so the sloppy jeans-and-a-t-shirt he'd worn to the shoot hadn't been his actual attire, then, and Blaine's kind of thankful for that because the view is _much _nicer this way.

He's with a small girl wearing a garish bright-red coat and a white beanie, latched onto his arm and talking a mile a minute but Blaine's 99% sure she's just a friend because there is _no way _that Kurt is a straight man.

He watches them while they grab their coffees, leaning in closely to hear Kurt's order (medium non-fat mocha, he memorizes) before they're picking up their drinks and taking them to-go, and he's just grateful Wes has gone back to reading the newspaper and hasn't noticed the whole incident.

He would have figured it out otherwise.

000

Blaine stays away from that particular coffee shop for the next few days so as not to look horribly creepy and stalker-ish, and while he presumes Kurt lives in the area (and yes, the knowledge _does _make his stomach squirm pleasurably) he's not going to do anything about it.

That is, until he gets a phone call telling him that 'the boy you had a couple of weeks ago wants to come back again, is Friday okay for you?' and he knows he has to go through it all over again.

He can't really be _too _disappointed, though.

**1. **I wanted to get this out before the Glee episode later today because I know nobody will concentrate on fanfic when it's airing, so here you guys go! I know it's fairly boring again but it has some important set-up for the next time. And Wes. Because I love Wes. And I've seen Telly perform live when he was in _Rent _and he was wonderful.

**2. **Not much else to say, but expect some more smutty times next chapter ;) And thank you all so much for the reviews/comments and such! They mean a lot to me especially because this is my first purely Klaine chaptered fic :)


	6. Chapter 5

**Title:** Trust  
**Author:** AoiTsukikage  
**Rating:** NC-17 overall  
**Characters/Pairing:** Eventual Blaine/Kurt  
**Chapter:** 5/?  
**Word Count:** 2320  
**Spoilers:** Nothing specific  
**Summary: **Kurt Hummel needs money for student loans, and if getting paid to be tied up and used online is the best way to do it, he'll take it. Blaine Anderson tells himself not to get attached to clients but this innocent young man could change everything for him.

**Warnings: **some BDSM elements, but this is a love story at its heart.

Trust

Chapter Five

"Don't wait up for me tonight, I'll be out late," is what Kurt says on Friday, shouldering his bag and wearing normal clothes this time…Finn won't know that he's packed some of his old stuff in the bag so he can change once he gets to the location.

It being Friday, he's been kicked out of his and Rachel's place again because Paul will be over, and while he'd rather not say anything at all Finn gets as protective as his father and he knows that if he doesn't he'll get phone calls and texts from the other man.

"Why? This dude of yours work at a club?" Finn raises an eyebrow from where he's watching TV and lopes across the apartment, actually _reminding _Kurt of his father in that moment.

"Yes. Gay bar."

"Maybe I should come with you just in…"

"Finn, trust me. If you come with, either you have to pretend to be my boyfriend or you're going to get a lot of unwanted attention. I know you're fine with my sexuality, but I doubt that you'll want inebriated, half-dressed men hanging all over you," he says this all in a dull tone, knowing it will scare Finn off, and his stepbrother shuffles his feet before taking a step back and muttering something about 'busy anyway' and Kurt smirks and heads out the door.

Yes, he's nervous, but he also knows that Blaine will take care of him, and that's what's most important.

Well, that and the money, but he can't lie to himself and pretend that if he hadn't met somebody like Blaine he would still be going back.

It's just the way he is.

000

The woman who greets him, wearing some sort of corset that bares her breasts and carrying a whip in her hand, is most certainly _not _Blaine and he shrinks back a little without realizing it, not looking at her as he sidles past to the washroom and gets into Finn's clothes, knowing they're going to be ripped off him right away but taking a bit of comfort in it regardless.

He stows his free clothes in the corner and exits, trying to keep his head high and stay positive. He doesn't have to do this, not if Blaine's not there, but he still _does _really need the money and he knows that he has every right to put a stop to anything if he feels they're pushing it too far.

The woman introduces herself as 'Ruby' and eyes him appraisingly, and honestly, couldn't they have at least found another _man _to do this? Kurt basically screams 'gay' and they think a woman's going to get him aroused?

"Where's Blaine?" he finally finds his voice and she clicks her tongue sympathetically, faux-red hair falling in her eyes as she tickles under his chin with long, fake nails and he jerks back.

"Oh, honey, Blaine's caught in a traffic jam and probably won't be here, so you and I are going to have fun tonight. Won't that be good?" her voice is sickeningly sweet and he wants to tell her to tuck her boobs away because they're certainly not doing anything to turn him on; he can practically _see _the implants.

"I requested that Blaine be the only one to oversee my sessions," he tries to keep his voice steady and controlling. "And I'm gay, if you haven't noticed. That," he finally gestures vaguely to her body, "is having the opposite effect that it should."

"Aw, sweetie, does it make you uncomfortable?" she leans closer and he actually _does _take a step back this time because this is _not _helping any.

"Yes."

"Fine," she huffs and stands up, grinning a second later. "I'll change. You sit down on the stool and then we can get started, okay?" and she's back to being perky as she walks off, Kurt taking a shaky breath before going to sit down.

God, he hopes this takes a long time.

Maybe Blaine will show up, then.

000

"Strip," is the order he gets and he looks up in surprise, because he'd actually found having his clothes forcibly torn from him rather arousing and taking them off himself just isn't nearly as appealing.

But he does as he's told, running over the interview in his mind. It had been fairly standard, much like last time, but of course with 'why are you back' instead of 'why are you here,' and while Ruby was dressed in a corset that actually _covered _her breasts this time…a marked improvement…there's still something about her that is rubbing Kurt the wrong way and he hopes that it's nothing.

He's finally naked, standing up fully with his cock completely soft and he's far more aware of the cameras this time that he's not aroused in the least.

"Good. Now let's get you set up," she smiles wickedly, lengths of rope in her hands, and when he's done he's hanging rather uncomfortably from the ceiling, one leg tied so that his knee is bent, calf pressed to his thigh, and the other left free but he's so high up his toes are barely brushing the ground. His arms are bound behind him, elbows bent so he's gripping them, and the strain is already starting to hurt his shoulders where the rope is attached to the ceiling.

"Pretty. Now open up for me," Ruby's suddenly in front of him with some sort of gag in her hands and he tenses because yes, he'd okayed that on the form but he didn't…

Well, he can't do much about it, so he opens his mouth and she sets a rather large ball between his teeth, stretching his jaw uncomfortably as she buckles it behind his head.

"Good. Stay there," she laughs like he has some sort of choice but he resists the urge to glare at her and tried to steady himself, toes scrabbling at the ground as he sways.

The smack of the whip against his ass makes him start, swinging almost uncontrollably because that _hurts, _and he whines a little around the gag before she's grabbing his hips, stilling him and the feel of her hands on his skin is making him shiver.

And not the way Blaine did.

"We're going to have some fun, honey," she promises, and he can hear something clank before she's holding up a rather large, metal vibrator and stroking it playfully. "You'll look amazing with this inside you."

And that's the last straw, because yes, he may have checked the boxes but Blaine had been considerate enough to respect his virginity and this woman was just going to shove this…this _thing _into him, probably without prepping him properly because she hasn't done anything _else _properly yet (he's starting to lose feeling in his arms).

He tries to protest but of course all that comes out is a muffled groan that she mistakes for pleasure, and with the way he's tied he can't even move away despite trying to. Her fingers are probing between his legs, slick with something that he knows is lube and it makes him sick to his stomach, chest heaving with breath and eyes rolling back in his head as she strokes over his entrance.

He's preparing himself for the pain, just wanting it all to end, and the tip of her finger is just about to breach his body when he hears an angry,

"Stop it! Cut! Ruby, what the _Hell _are you doing to him?"

And Kurt nearly sobs in relief because Blaine looks like some sort of avenging angel, completely undone and wearing normal clothes, hair curly and eyes dark as he stalks across the floor and God, he _is _beautiful.

"Blaine! I thought you weren't…"

"You know damn well I've got all night for him and yet you still go against my request and start without me? And _this?" _he yanks the toy from her hand and places it aside, glaring at her.

"I wanted to see what the fuss was about with this one…"

"Ruby, he asked for me for a reason. I wanted to keep him exclusive for a _reason. _He's not some toy you can experiment with," Blaine's voice softens and Kurt squirms again. "Help me get him down, somebody get him some vitamin water or something, and you…" he turns back to Ruby. "Leave. And don't come near him again."

"Fine. Ruin my fun," she sniffs petulantly but does as she's told, stopping to slide a hand down Kurt's back and smack his ass on the way by as Kurt grunts again and Blaine literally growls at her, but soon enough he's being untied and ungagged and his legs completely give out, arms tingling as the blood flows back and Blaine's picking him up and moving over to a corner of the room that actually has a couch there.

"Everybody take ten. We'll start again after that," he directs the cameramen who all leave without a word, save for one who passes Blaine the water and something else that Kurt can't quite see before he too leaves, and when Kurt is pulled into Blaine's lap on the couch he can't complain too much.

He nuzzles into Blaine's neck like a frightened animal, trying to get his body's shaking under control, and Blaine soothes him and rubs his shoulders before uncapping the water and passing it over.

"Drink that. You need it," Blaine says quietly and Kurt does, gulping at it gratefully and working his jaw a bit, still feeling the stretch of the ball in his mouth. "And here. Eat this. It'll help," Blaine breaks off a piece of what Kurt realizes is chocolate and passes it over and Kurt doesn't eat chocolate much, obviously, but he figures it's okay to this time.

God, if Blaine had been a second later…

Best not to think about that. He's fine, he's safe, and the chocolate is delicious. "Who are you, Remus Lupin?" he asks sarcastically as does, his normal defences seeping through. "Chocolate the answer to everything?"

"Hey, he was a very wise man," Blaine laughs, seemingly relieved that he's feeling better. "And it does. Don't tell me you're not feeling better?"

"Okay, I am," Kurt rolls his eyes but he's grateful for the kindness. "And thank you. I was…"

"I know," Blaine assures him. "God, the one day I decide to take a cab instead of the subway and _this _happens. But she didn't…do anything else, did she?"

"No, you caught the beginning," Kurt promises, noticing that Blaine's gripping his hand rather tightly and he wants to ask why he cares so much but right now it's just enough that he _does. _

"Do you want to leave? You're not obligated to stay, not after that," Blaine assures him, but Kurt's feeling much more like himself now and he _knows _he'll enjoy it with Blaine so he shakes his head.

"No, I'm okay now. I just…wanted you here," he whispers, aware how utterly pathetic that sounds but Blaine leans in to rest their foreheads together (and, Kurt notes, he smells _amazing) _before pulling back.

"Okay. I'll get changed, you eat the chocolate and drink some more water, and then we can try again. Sound good?"

"Perfect," Kurt smiles, because it does.

It really does.

000

"Hey."

"Hey," he glances up later, the night finally catching up with him as he's collapsed on his bed, still in Finn's clothes but he hasn't bothered to take them off. Blaine had been…amazing, of course, but the feeling of Ruby's fingers around him and almost in him wouldn't quite go away and he just wants Blaine to stay holding him all night even though he knows that's impossible.

"Bad night? You're wearing my stuff, dude," Finn points out quietly and Kurt nods. "Wanna talk?"

And yes, he does, but he _can't. _Not with Finn, not about this, so he shakes his head and feels the bed dip as the taller man sits beside him.

"This dude you're going for…he didn't…"

Kurt has to smile at Protective Big Brother Finn showing up but the last thing he needs is for Finn to be angry with Blaine, so he shakes his head again.

"No. Just…somebody else giving me some unwanted attention," he admits, because it's not a lie. Not really. "Nothing happened, don't freak out, but I just…didn't like the feeling."

After Karofsky and having his first real kiss taken from him by force, he's always had a bit of an issue with control and he thinks maybe that's part of the reason why he'd freaked out so much with Ruby: he was flashing back. He didn't feel safe, he felt forced, and everything together had just snowballed into something that had terrified him. With Blaine it all felt like a choice, like he could say 'no' if he wanted to, and to him there was nothing more important.

Everything's okay now. But he still needs the comfort.

He hears the bedsprings creak and a second later he's being gently lifted so Finn can pull the sheet over them, and Finn isn't _Blaine _but he's found comfort in Finn's arms more than once, although admittedly not usually when wearing the other man's clothes and sharing a bed with him.

"I thought sleeping with another 'dude' was 'certified gay' according to Puck," he can't help but quip and Finn laughs and shushes him.

"Yeah, but you're my bro, and you need it. So just go to sleep, okay? Everything's cool."

And leave it to Finn to cure everything with a single sentence, he thinks with an actual smile, but now that he's warm and comfortable and he knows Finn will keep the nightmares at bay sleep sounds like a good option, and he dreams of the day when it can be somebody who loves him more than platonically holding him like this and drifts off to sleep.

**Notes:**

**1. **I had some suggestions about somebody other than Blaine being Kurt's 'master' and how he would react so I decided to try that out, and I know I was very mean to Kurt but that part's over now, I promise!

**2. **And don't worry, I'm not giving you all the shaft on what Kurt and Blaine did; that'll be next chapter in Blaine's part :)

**3. **Once again, I'm so glad people are enjoying this!


	7. Chapter 6

**Title:** Trust  
**Author:** AoiTsukikage  
**Rating:** NC-17 overall  
**Characters/Pairing:** Eventual Blaine/Kurt  
**Chapter:** 6/?  
**Word Count:** 2127  
**Spoilers:** Nothing specific  
**Summary: **Kurt Hummel needs money for student loans, and if getting paid to be tied up and used online is the best way to do it, he'll take it. Blaine Anderson tells himself not to get attached to clients but this innocent young man could change everything for him.

**Warnings: **some BDSM elements, but this is a love story at its heart.

**Trust**

**Chapter Six**

Blaine tries to calm himself down, fists clenched as he stares into the mirror and softens his features, trying to appear normal even though he had literally been about a second away from physically shoving Ruby away from Kurt.

She had no right to touch him like that, not when she knew that Blaine was simply delayed and he had told her not to, but of course she probably wouldn't get into any trouble because she hadn't technically done anything the company would consider _wrong, _but the stark terror in Kurt's eyes should have been evident to anybody.

And the way he'd clung to Blaine, comfortable in his arms has only reinforced the feelings that Blaine knew were starting to get stronger every time he saw the other man. Yes, he's attracted to him, and not just physically, although God knows he's beautiful. His snark tonight had been refreshing and defensive, yes, but Blaine knows he's probably got a wicked sense of humor and seems like a genuinely nice person on top of that but whatever the reason, Blaine wants him.

Still, he has to keep all of that in-check because this is his _job, _and he reminds himself of that fact as he gets dressed and jams the baseball cap on his head, leaving the washroom to find Kurt still munching on the chocolate and watching him with a smile.

"I like you better in your own clothes," Kurt comments, letting the blanket slip a bit and that more than anything tells Blaine he's back to being comfortable.

He does, however, have to resist the urge to tell Kurt he likes him more in _his _own clothes, too, because Kurt's not supposed to know Blaine spotted him at the coffee shop that day, although the baggy t-shirt and sweats he'd seen lying on the floor were obviously not part of Kurt's traditional wardrobe and Blaine was strangely glad for that.

It does make him wonder where Kurt got the clothes from, but it's probably just a roommate or something. He's basically admitted to being single and unattached so Blaine can't believe it's more than that, but a tiny flare of jealousy still burns in his stomach and he stubbornly tamps it down.

Now is not the time for that.

"Have to look the part, right?" Blaine smiles and moves closer, reaching out a hand that Kurt grasps. "You're sure about this? We won't hold it against you if you just leave…"

"I'm good. I promise," Kurt sighs and lets the blanket drop, arms crossed over his chest and while Blaine appreciates the bravado (and the view, let's be real) he still wants to take this easy. "Just…if you could let me know what's going on before it happens? So I can be prepared? Just for tonight."

"Of course," Blaine promises, slipping an arm around Kurt's shoulders and leading him back to the center of the room. "I was thinking…come over here for a second," he tugs him toward a wall where they keep a lot of their equipment, bringing him to stand in front of what looks like a giant wooden 'X' with restraints on the tips and Kurt nods. "Is that okay? I know you're suspended but I promise it's strong and you won't fall."

"No, that's…that's fine," Kurt nods. "I'm okay with that. What else were you…"

"Okay, I don't know how well you'll take this, but I…couldn't help but notice last time that you have very sensitive nipples, and I thought we could…explore that a little. I have this…thing, it's part-gag but if you…"

"I'm okay with it. Really. I just…with her, if I couldn't talk, I couldn't tell her no, but I know that you know so it's okay," he takes a shaky breath and leans into Blaine's body. "But we should get ready, right? This is already running late."

"Yes. Right," Blaine looks up to find the cameramen trickling back in and gets himself centered, trying not to think about Kurt or the way his hair smells or how smooth his skin was under Blaine's fingertips.

He's got a job to do.

000

Setting up doesn't take that long, Kurt being very willing and eager as soon as he feels comfortable, and Blaine straps him into the restraints and directs the camera to start before he leaves to get the gag, picking it up off of a table with other assorted toys…including the vibrator Ruby had been so close to using, and Blaine knows he's never going to use _that _again.

He comes back to find Kurt staring at his bound wrists, eyes wide and playing the part beautifully and Blaine wonders if he's had any professional acting training because it certainly seems like it.

He'll have to ask, he thinks absently as he steps up, and he knows this is going to be awkward because Kurt's off the ground and taller than him regardless but he holds up the gag, Kurt giving him a rather coy look before jerking his head to the side in faux-protest (and God, it's so _easy _to tell when he's teasing. How on Earth could Ruby not have seen that?) so Blaine has to grab his chin and steady his head, Kurt finally opening his mouth as Blaine slips the ball in and reaches behind his head to tighten the strap.

"You're going to love this," he murmurs, so close to Kurt's ear, and he feels the attached clamps on the gag and reaches down to brush his thumbs over Kurt's perfect pink nipples, loving the way they harden under his touch and he ducks his head briefly to run his tongue over one, and Kurt's skin is intoxicating, making Blaine want to taste every inch of him but he's got to keep himself under control.

He squeezes one of the clamps, bracing his hand against Kurt's chest and attaching it to the younger man's erect nipple as Kurt whines but Blaine can feel his cock, already half-hard, and knows that he's not in any distress. He quickly attaches the other one, stepping back to admire his handiwork, and Kurt stares back at him defiantly.

He's just…flawless, Blaine thinks with a sigh. Flawless and pale and he would look _amazing _with silk ties on his body instead of rope…black or red to bring out his porcelain skin…and he realizes he can't get caught up in what will happen next time when he's still working on _this _time.

Moving closer, he tugs on the chain connecting the clamps to the gag lightly and Kurt moans, head dropping to the side as he starts to pant and a flush begins to creep down his chest, body twisting a little as Blaine's hand skims over his cock.

"What do you want?" Blaine asks softly, one hand resting on Kurt's flat stomach. "I can get the vibrator again and do what I did last time or I can stroke you and stay here. Which one should it be?"

Kurt mumbles something in response, bucking his body against Blaine's as best he can and that more than anything tells Blaine that he wants him close and he can't help but feel flattered by that because, honestly, that's what he wanted Kurt to say.

"Okay," he wraps his hand around Kurt's leaking cock in earnest, stroking up slowly and knowing that he's probably driving Kurt crazy but he wants this to last, wants to watch every flicker of emotion that crosses his face as he works, and his free hand comes up to play with the chain again as Kurt whines at him.

They stay that way for a while and Blaine can almost forget about the cameras, because all he can smell and see is Kurt and he can imagine they're somewhere much more private and doing this for something other than money, and Kurt's making tiny whimpering noises of pleasure around the gag and it's ridiculously hot, Blaine rather grateful for almost the first time that nobody could ever tell if he was aroused in the clothes the company requests they wear.

He pulls himself out of the fantasy, hardening his gaze and stroking a little faster as Kurt jerks into his touch.

"Ask permission before you come," Blaine smirks, knowing that's rather cruel, but it's all part of the game and he catches Kurt leveling him with an unimpressed glare even though his arousal as he mumbles something. "Louder."

Kurt growls at him but complies, breathing ragged, and Blaine has a fierce desire to hear his voice so he undoes the gag with one hand, catching it so it won't pull on his nipples and holding it to Kurt's collar.

"Now. Ask me again."

"Please, sir, may I come? Please?" Kurt's voice is a little hoarse and low and somehow even _more _arousing than normal and Blaine shakes his head.

"I don't believe you actually want to. What if I just leave you here for a while…"

"No, _please! _Sir, please, I need to…I…" he shakes and Blaine nods.

"Come."

"_God," _Kurt moans, hot liquid streaking over Blaine's fist and he gets a rather lewd idea and waits until Kurt is milked dry before lifting his soiled hand to Kurt's lips, tracing them with his fingers and Kurt obediently sticks his tongue out and laps at Blaine's fingers, drawing them into his mouth and sucking as he stares right at Blaine and oh, God, Blaine's going to have fantasy material for weeks after this.

"Good boy," he whispers shakily as he withdraws his fingers, running them down Kurt's chest and leaving trails of wetness against his already sweat-soaked skin as he pulls back and signals the cameras to cut.

000

The exit interview is predictable, Kurt back in his clothes as he sits on the stool and answers questions dutifully although his hair is mussed and his lips are still too-red, eyes bright in the darkness while he admits that yes, he hadn't realized how sensitive his nipples were but he wouldn't be opposed to trying something more in that department and Blaine smiles to himself at that one because he'd rather like to try some more things, too.

When the cameras shut off and it's just the two of them again, Kurt surprises him by forgoing the normal formal hand-shake and instead pulls Blaine into a hug that the shorter man folds himself into, bodies pressed together and it just feels so _right. _

"Thank you. Again. For everything. I…" Kurt pauses and smiles. "I wanted you to know that I really _do _need the money, but if it hadn't been you I don't think I would have come back here to get it."

Blaine digests this for a moment, heart fluttering because that's one of the most flattering things he's ever heard, and he holds onto Kurt a little longer than is probably appropriate before letting him go.

"So you'll be back, then?"

"Of course. Provided…"

"Don't worry, nobody else is going to lay a hand on you," Blaine realizes how possessive that sounds but Kurt merely snorts and pats his shoulder.

"Well, I'd better be going. My stepbrother is supremely protective and I'm sure there's already twenty messages on my phone inquiring as to my safety and the time I'll be back, so best not to let him worry," he reports, Blaine filing this information away.

"And the clothes?" he can't help but ask. "You just…don't seem like a t-shirt and sweats kind of guy."

"Finn's. My stepbrother," he nods. "He, sadly, has no sense of fashion and altogether too many clothes that look the same. He won't even notice."

"Good," Blaine says before they say their goodbyes, waving as Kurt exits before rushing to the washroom and getting back into his street clothes.

He's still horribly aroused but he's going to wait until he gets home. Even though people have orgasms in this place all the time, he still feels dirty jacking off in the bathroom and he wants to get lost in his fantasies for a while.

000

So if all he can imagine is Kurt when he finally takes himself in hand, standing under the hot steam of the shower and fantasizing about a body pressed against his, slender fingers replacing his own and plush lips against his, it's not a big deal.

And if he's lying on the couch afterward, blissed out, and Nick and Jeff tease him about how he 'must have seen _his Kurt_ tonight' it's nothing to worry about.

And especially if he goes to bed alone and dreams of somebody else there with him, he's not going to be anxious about whether it's too much.

It is. He knows it is.

But right now, he also doesn't care.

**Notes:**

**1. **sigh, Blainers, he's got it so bad xP

**2. **Thank you all again for all of the comments and what-not, and all of the suggestions I've gotten for things Blaine and Kurt can do in the future! If you have more/general questions/anything related to this fic the easiest place to reach me is my Klaine-specific tumblr, kurtbowtieletitsnow (.) tumblr (.) com, so pop me an Ask over there. I love to talk fandom like it's my job :)


	8. Chapter 7

**Title:** Trust  
**Author:** AoiTsukikage  
**Rating:** NC-17 overall  
**Characters/Pairing:** Eventual Blaine/Kurt  
**Chapter:** 7/?  
**Word Count:** 2059  
**Spoilers:** Nothing specific  
**Summary: **Kurt Hummel needs money for student loans, and if getting paid to be tied up and used online is the best way to do it, he'll take it. Blaine Anderson tells himself not to get attached to clients but this innocent young man could change everything for him.

**Warnings: **some BDSM elements, but this is a love story at its heart.

**Trust**

**Chapter Seven**

Waking up is surprisingly awkwardness-free. Kurt had been worried, simply because he's never really slept with anybody so he feared how his body would react to another one in close proximity, and Finn's used to sleeping with Rachel so the same might hold true for him.

But they wake up much as they'd gone to sleep Finn's breath lightly ghosting across his neck and his body snug to Kurt's from behind, and Kurt takes a moment to think about how, five years ago, waking up in Finn Hudson's arms was something that only happened in his wildest fantasies.

It's still pretty fantastic even though Finn's been replaced in his head by somebody else, and when Finn snorts himself awake Kurt has to laugh and slips his hand down to lightly rest over the other man's over his waist, not wanting to move.

"Dude, this _is _pretty gay," Finn murmurs into his ear.

"Well, good morning to you, too. I'm comfortable," Kurt hopes he doesn't sound overly whiny but Finn nuzzles his neck, half-asleep still, and Kurt takes that as his cue to relax.

"We don't tell anybody about this though. Especially not Puck."

"Deal," Kurt promises, because he knows _he'd _never hear the end of it, either, and they doze for a while longer as the sun shines warmly through the window.

It's Saturday. He can afford to be lazy.

000

Things settle back into a more familiar pattern over the next couple of weeks, and even though Kurt knows the videos of him naked and begging to orgasm are out there for anybody to see he's never going to go looking for them because he'll suffer from so much second-hand embarrassment it will be noticeable to anybody in a twenty-mile radius.

So yes, he knows they're there, he knows people can find them, but he's going to ignore it and go about his life like he always has.

It's not exactly easy, especially not once Rachel finds out about Blaine (well, not 'finds out' exactly, but she guesses that Kurt's pining for somebody and he's never been able to lie to her) and he deals with awkward questions from both her _and _Finn: who is this guy? Is he your boyfriend? Does he like you back the same way? When can we meet him?

And Kurt has to somehow divert them off the trail because there's no way he _can _answer most of those without telling at least a bit of the truth and no, that's never going to happen.

He knows Blaine likes him in return…at least, it's fairly obvious from his actions, and he contemplates briefly going online to see how Blaine works with some of the other performers from the website but the thought of encountering his own videos deters him from that. Still, he doesn't see Blaine cradling most other people in his arms and feeding them chocolate, and maybe it's just wishful thinking, but he honestly believes that there's something…_there. _

Trying to forget Blaine isn't easy and after about the fourth night waking up achingly hard with Blaine's name on his lips he gives into his urges and jerks off quickly in the bathroom, not used to it and it still feels so sterile and impersonal but it's better than trying to will his erection away.

A couple of weeks after his last session he and Finn are out getting coffee at their favorite place, Finn with an arm casually around his waist because for some reason he's under the deluded impression that men are going to steal Kurt away and have their wicked way with him and, truth be told, some of the men Kurt sees on the streets are ones he wouldn't put that past so he's grateful for the support.

He's glancing around the shop for a place to sit for a bit when his eyes land on curly hair and thick-rimmed glasses and he nearly chokes on his own saliva, stiffening as Finn looks down at him.

"What is it? What's…" Finn follows his eye-line, being freakishly perceptive the _one time _Kurt wishes he would be his normal oblivious self, and a knowing smile creeps across his face. "That's Blaine?"

"Finn…"

"Nah, dude, I…okay, this is all totally 'no homo,' but he's hot," Finn looks genuinely happy and Kurt's rather pleased by that but he doesn't want Blaine to catch him staring. The older man looks like he's working, staring down at what looks like staff paper and scribbling things every few seconds before sucking on the end of his pen in a way that doesn't bring _any _clean thoughts to Kurt's mind.

"Well, I'm glad my taste in men is acceptable to you," Kurt replies dryly and Finn snickers.

"Dude, you picked me, I know it's pretty good."

"_Finn," _Kurt elbows him lightly in the ribs but he's laughing, too, even though he knows making noise might attract Blaine's attention (although, truth be told, he's not sure that isn't what he's actually trying to do). "Just leave it. Let's get our coffee and go…"

"Dude, I wanna meet him!" Finn bounces like a young child which, seeing as how he's a fair bit over six feet tall, looks incredibly awkward. "C'mon, you've been sighing and daydreaming about him for _weeks _but I've never even seen him until now. Doesn't he like you back?"

"I think he does, but…"

"C'mon," Finn has a look on his face that Kurt doesn't necessarily like, but he's tugging him up to the counter and ordering their usual (mocha for Kurt and some iced cookies-and-chocolate-and-whipped-cream-and-probably-2000-calorie abomination for himself) before pulling him over to the side to wait for their orders.

"You have a plan, don't you? And I'm not going to like it…"

"You'll love it," Finn promises. "_We _are going to go over there and get you a hot date for this weekend," he looks so proud of himself and even though Kurt can think of about a million reasons why this is a bad idea, he can't deny that it's the one thing he also wants the most.

So he nods and just hopes things don't get _too _far out of hand.

* * *

Blaine notices when he enters the coffee shop, of course he does. He's come back here for a reason, after all, and while he knows the chances of Kurt coming in again are slim he still can't help but wonder if somebody's watching over him because this is almost too good to be real.

Kurt's with a man this time, a rather tall, intimidating-looking guy although his smile is nice and he's got an arm protectively around Kurt.

This throws Blaine off for a moment because…Kurt doesn't have a boyfriend, does he? But the hold is too possessive to be casual and he tries to not stare, busying himself in his composition work and doing his best to sneak glances only every so often even though one time he swears he sees Kurt looking back at him and no, that's not part of the plan.

He hears them both laughing at one point and quickly glances up again, hearing Kurt say "_Finn," _in a rather exasperated tone and oh, okay, this is the stepbrother, and somehow knowing that inexplicably makes Blaine feel better.

He sees them get their drinks and is prepared to watch them leave when suddenly they're walking toward him and _shit, _this is _not happening, _except it _is, _and he tries to keep hold of himself as Finn plops himself down and Kurt sits down rather more daintily, rolling his eyes toward his stepbrother.

"Hey, dude! I've heard so much about you! I'm Finn Hudson, Kurt's stepbrother. I'm sure he's told you all about me," he sticks out his hand and Blaine shakes it carefully, smiling as genuinely as he can even though his insides are rolling.

"Blaine Anderson. And yes, he's mentioned you once or twice…"

"Be nice, Finn," Kurt says, and it has the air of something that he must say rather often if the half-smile on his face is any indication. "I told him to let you study in peace but he's rather like a pitbull when he latches onto something he wants."

"I can see that," Blaine starts to relax, realizing that Kurt's not looking like this is at all awkward so really, why should he be so concerned?

"What are you working on?" Finn slurps noisily at his drink before staring at Blaine's papers, and Blaine realizes that Kurt really knows nothing about him and maybe it's time to change that.

"I write music. Well, not really, but I have to for my major," he explains. "Right now I'm trying to figure out this final project and it's not…going too well. As you can see."

"Cool. I play drums and guitar," Finn interjects, still bouncing a little in his seat as Kurt snorts. "Hey, I'm good!"

"You are, I'll admit," Kurt pats his arm before turning back to Blaine. "Anyway, ignoring my lug of a brother here, I'm sorry we just dropped in on you like this. If you have work to do…"

"No, it's fine. I could use the break," Blaine assures them, because he honestly could; staring at a blank sheet of staff paper for half-an-hour has gotten a little boring. "It's nice to see you again, Kurt."

"Likewise," Kurt smiles, a rather soft, kind smile that makes Blaine want to lean across the table and kiss him but he rather admirably restrains himself.

"Yeah, you must work late, huh? Bartending and all," Finn has to put in again and Blaine shoots Kurt a look, getting a quick hand motion in return that tells him to go with it and yes, Blaine realizes, if Finn knows who he is Kurt wouldn't have told him the truth, and actually going to a bar is a good cover for being out at the hours Kurt was.

"Yes, which explains why I have to do homework in the afternoons," he laughs, adjusting his glasses a little and staring at Kurt. "So, you live around here?"

"Fairly close. But this place has the best coffee in the area so we're here pretty often. Even though Finn's going to give himself a heart-attack with the crap he puts into his body," Kurt sighs and Finn sucks back about half his drink in one go as if to prove his point, earning a smack on the arm.

They're very touchy, Blaine thinks, and he wonders briefly what their story is and how long they've been related (even though he and Cooper are rather more touchy than normal brothers as well so he's _really _not one to talk). Really, he's realized that he just wants to know everything he can about Kurt and that's frightening and yet comforting at the same time because he thinks Kurt feels the same way.

"Anyway," Finn continues, "so Kurt's been talking about you. Like a lot. And I know how he gets when he's crushing on somebody and he's got it _bad _for you…"

"_Finn!" _Kurt yelps and Blaine has to laugh.

"So would you just take him out on a date already?" the taller man finishes with a pleading grin and really, Blaine thinks, he should say no.

It's unprofessional, Kurt's a client, and he might be the most damn beautiful man Blaine's ever seen but that doesn't mean he's going to say…

"Yes."

"Really? Awesome!" Finn crows and Blaine realizes he's spoken before his brain can even process the words, but Kurt's mouth is slightly open, rosy lips parted and eyes sparkling and yeah, Blaine's not going to say no to that. "I totally got you a date, dude!"

"Yes, thank you," Kurt says dryly. "I'm afraid I'm rather new at this, so…"

"Let's take it slow," Blaine covers Kurt's hand with his own, barely aware he's doing it but Kurt glances down before lacing his fingers with Blaine's and nodding. "Meet me here tomorrow, same time. I'll buy you coffee and we can talk a bit more. Sound good?"

"Wonderful, actually. And this time we won't have a third wheel," he looks over to Finn who remains completely oblivious, and Blaine's heart flutters a bit at what's just happened.

He has a date with the man of his dreams.

This weekend is going to be amazing.

**Notes:**

**1. **I usually try to avoid POV switches mid-chapter but I didn't want to drag out them meeting any longer than I had to since I know a lot of you have been asking about it, so there it is :)

**2. **And never fear, there will still be kinky sex. I promise you that ;)


	9. Chapter 8

**Title:** Trust  
**Author:** AoiTsukikage  
**Rating:** NC-17 overall  
**Characters/Pairing:** Eventual Blaine/Kurt  
**Chapter:** 8/?  
**Word Count:** 2051  
**Spoilers:** Nothing specific  
**Summary: **Kurt Hummel needs money for student loans, and if getting paid to be tied up and used online is the best way to do it, he'll take it. Blaine Anderson tells himself not to get attached to clients but this innocent young man could change everything for him.

**Warnings: **some BDSM elements, but this is a love story at its heart.

**Trust**

**Chapter Eight**

"Why am I so nervous?" he's pacing, wringing his hands and trying to resist the almost uncontrollable urge to run said hands through his hair because he's just spend _hours _styling it and he's _not _going to ruin that work. "I know him. We're…acquaintances," he decides, because he doesn't really think they count as 'friends' yet, but the point is that Blaine knows him more intimately than anybody else in the world.

Although he'd dearly like to say he could know Blaine the same way, because the other man in actual well-fitting clothes is a sight to behold and Kurt wants to touch so, _so _badly.

And that's not something he experiences all that often, truth be told.

"You're nervous because you haven't really been on a proper date," Rachel replies simply, stopping him and reaching to grab his hands. "Now calm down. Deep breaths. It's just coffee, you met him there _yesterday_. There's nothing different."

"You're right," he smiles tremulously at her. "You're right, Rachel, of course you are but I can't…stop feeling like this is really _important." _

"Of _course _it's important! And I expect to meet him at the earliest opportunity, because anybody that can grab _your _attention has to be a keeper," she winks and Kurt laughs.

"Finn said the same thing," he replies and she stills for a moment before smiling sadly, and Kurt knows it'll be okay. It's been hard, having Rachel and Finn living next door to each other but completely ignoring each other, but Kurt knows they were friends first and now that Rachel's happy with Paul, maybe they can be friends again. "But I have to go or I'll be late. Do I look okay? Is my hair good? Do I need to…"

"You're gorgeous, Kurt. You always are," Rachel all but pushes him out the door and Kurt turns to it helplessly, hearing a short laugh behind him as he turns to see Finn standing there.

"It's not funny!"

"Dude, you and Blaine were, like, totally cool yesterday so it'll be exactly the same. Now c'mon, I'll walk you there," Finn holds out his arm and Kurt scowls at him and wraps his hands around it, letting his stepbrother lead him down the stairs and out to the street.

"So long as I have your word that you won't loiter outside and try to spy on us," he mutters and Finn shrugs.

"Hey, dude, can we have one of those secret code-things? You know, like you send me a text if it's not going well and I phone with a pretend emergency? Those are so cool!" Finn's eyes lit up and Kurt sighs. His brother really _does _act like a child sometimes.

"_No, _Finn. Blaine and I will have plenty to talk about, I'm sure," he promises as they reach the coffee shop. "Now, shoo. Go to the bookstore next door and read sports magazines or something. I'll call you when I'm done."

"Unless you go back to _his place," _Finn replies, doing this exaggerated eyebrow-wiggle that he probably thinks is sexy but really makes him look like he has a facial tic, and Kurt swats at him and leaves him standing in the street.

At least Finn's distracted him from the task at hand, but now that he's here he's more nervous than ever and he takes the deepest breath he can and lets it out slowly before pushing the door open, scanning the tiny café for Blaine and he spots the older man almost immediately, all tousled curls and bright eyes as he sits up and waves, leaving his bag on the chair and walking over.

"Hey! Was waiting for you," Blaine smiles and joins Kurt in the line, knocking their shoulders together and already putting Kurt far more at ease. They get up to the till and Blaine waves off Kurt's wallet, ordering a plain coffee for himself. "And a medium non-fat mocha for my friend," he adds with a wink and Kurt can't stop the fact that he's blushing now.

"You know my coffee order?" he whispers and Blaine shrugs.

"I'm not creepy, I swear. I saw you in here one other time with this really tiny, really loud girl, and I couldn't help but overhear…"

"I bet you couldn't," Kurt shakes his head but he's flattered, really. It took Finn about ten trips to remember his coffee order. "And that's Rachel. My official roommate, but as you so aptly noted, she's loud."

Blaine smirks and suggests sharing one of the muffins the shop has on the counter and Kurt agrees, and they take their coffees and the muffin back to the table Blaine's saved for them and sit, looking at each other nervously before Kurt starts to giggle.

"So. This isn't awkward at all," Blaine laughs with him, tilting his head to the side and Kurt just stares at him because now, in the daylight, just as Blaine and not a fellow employee, he's _stunning. _"Kurt, honestly, if this is too weird…"

"It's not," Kurt says immediately, pulling his gaze away from Blaine's. "I mean, it _is, _in a way, but I can't…say that I didn't want this to happen. You and I on a date," he clarifies and Blaine heaves a sigh of relief.

"Okay. Good. That's what…I wanted, too," he looks cautious before reaching his hand across the table and Kurt feels a small thrill in his stomach as Blaine's fingers settle over his, his touch warm and soft and Kurt curls his fingers against Blaine's palm because he just really needs to touch. "So."

"So," Kurt breathes out carefully. "We're kind of going about this whole thing backwards, aren't we? So why don't we start from the beginning. Introduce yourself to me," he smiles and Blaine laughs, but he nods and starts to speak.

"Blaine Anderson. 23 years old, music major with special emphasis on composition, going for my Master's degree at the moment but it's a pain in the ass when inspiration is dead. I'm originally from Westerville, Ohio," Kurt's eyes widen at that because honestly, what are the chances? "Mom and Dad still live there, both of them know I'm gay but aren't super-supportive. I've got a brother named Cooper who's an utter idiot but I love him dearly, and I graduated from Dalton Academy."

"You were in the Warblers?" Kurt asks curiously and Blaine's eyes widen as he nods shakily.

"I was their lead singer in my Senior year, but…"

"Two years," Kurt breathed. "We missed each other by a semester or so. I'm from Lima. McKinley," he clarifies. "We competed against the Warblers in my junior and senior years, but you would have been gone by then."

"Small world," Blaine notes, his fingers moving lightly against Kurt's. "Oh, and I live with two of my old Warbler-mates, Nick and Jeff. Yes, they're dating, and yes, the sex is loud, but I wouldn't trade them for anything."

Kurt snorts at the last bit because with Rachel and Paul he knows all about loud sex by this point but he's glad Blaine's comfortable about telling him all of this already.

"So, my turn. You know most of the basics, but…Kurt Hummel. 21. Used to study musical theater but changed my major to fashion because counter-tenors are not sought after as Broadway leads. I know, I know, it's hard to believe," he sighs dramatically and Blaine laughs. "My father runs a tire and lube shop back in Lima, I introduced him to Finn's mother…my stepmother…when I was in sophomore year in high school, they got married the next year, and the rest is history," he finishes with a half-wave, purposefully leaving out the details about his real mother because he can't talk about her without crying and he wants to avoid that in a crowded coffee shop if he can. "And that's about all you need to know."

"Oh, I'm sure there's a whole lot more to know," Blaine's voice is low and undeniably flirty as he leans across the table a little farther, gripping Kurt's hand. "You introduced your stepmother and your father?"

"I'm not…proud of that one," Kurt sighs, wondering if Blaine will judge him for this, but he figures it's better to be honest. "It was…honestly, it all worked out the way it was supposed to. I was rather hopelessly in love with one Finn Hudson at the time, both of our parents were unattached…I had a foolish notion that they'd fall in love and we'd move in together and Finn and I would have some epic, pseudo-incestuous love affair. I'd neglected to remember that he's as straight as a board, but since our parents got married and we moved in together, I guess it…kind of worked out."

Blaine, to his great relief, starts to laugh before taking a sip of his coffee and sighing fondly. "That's quite the story. So. Finn, huh?"

"Mm," Kurt blushes. "That's over now, I promise. I love him, but just as a brother."

"I know. I could tell. You two act the way Cooper and I do," Blaine tells him. "So who do you live with? This Rachel?"

"She's my best friend…actually we started out as enemies because we were both eyeing up Finn, and she him and dated…and were engaged…and broke that off…and are slowly becoming friends but like you I have a problem with Rachel and her new boyfriend having loud sex so I'm at Finn's about half the time anyway," he explains and Blaine nods, his thumb now stroking over Kurt's knuckles and Kurt can't help but shiver a little bit at the light touch.

"Okay. That's enough backstory for now," Blaine decides, looking thoughtful as Kurt takes a sip of his mocha. "So, I think it goes without saying that I really like you. I've never…felt so strongly about a client, and I don't fall for people easily so I can't think that it's mere coincidence. I've been waiting for an excuse to talk to you…"

"Thank Finn and his utter lack of tact for that one," Kurt smiles wryly, although he's thankful for Finn's bluntness in this case. "And I'm very, _very _reluctant to let people close…always have been…so the fact that I'm comfortable around you says how much I already trust you. I just have to know…is it okay? If we…if we date, is it against company policy?"

"Kurt, we work for a _porn site," _Blaine barks a laugh. "Most of the performers there are in relationships or even married, and I don't think there's a rule about _who _you date because, let's face it, it's kind of irrelevant in the long run."

"True," Kurt shrugs. "Just making sure. I don't want you to get into trouble…"

"I won't. Not for this," Blaine promises, and he looks so earnest and truthful that Kurt has to believe him. "So does that mean you want to…with me…"

"Yes," Kurt says immediately. "I have to warn you I've never had a boyfriend, but…yes."

"Okay. Great," Blaine laughs, a little nervously to Kurt's eyes, and scrubs his hand over the back of his neck. "And for the record I've only had one, and that was back at Dalton, so…I guess we're both new to this."

"We can figure it out together," Kurt decides, because hearing this about Blaine is rather endearing and, even though it's obvious Blaine isn't a virgin, the fact that they're closer to being on the same page is comforting to him.

"Sounds good to me. Now, drink your coffee before it gets cold," Blaine points and Kurt does so, the conversation devolving into lighter topics from there on out: other favorite coffee shops, favorite places in New York, the fact that they'd have to do a duet sometime soon since they were both Glee Club alumni…

And it's easy, _so _easy, to talk to Blaine like this, just as two equals. Blaine's funny and smart and polite and Kurt knows he'll never have anything to fear with him, at work or when they actually get to a place in their relationship where they'd turn it sexual by themselves, and that puts him more at ease than anything else.

Plus there's the fact that Blaine doesn't let go of his hand the entire time.

That's kind of special, too.

**Notes:**

**1. **So, that went well for the boys! I realize this was light and fluffy but, as I said, the sex and kinkiness will return, I promise ;)

**2.** Once again, the response to this fic has been *insane* and I am *so happy* you're all enjoying it :D


	10. Chapter 9

**Title:** Trust  
**Author:** AoiTsukikage  
**Rating:** NC-17 overall  
**Characters/Pairing:** Eventual Blaine/Kurt  
**Chapter:** 9/?  
**Word Count:** 2113  
**Spoilers:** Nothing specific  
**Summary: **Kurt Hummel needs money for student loans, and if getting paid to be tied up and used online is the best way to do it, he'll take it. Blaine Anderson tells himself not to get attached to clients but this innocent young man could change everything for him.

**Warnings: **some BDSM elements, but this is a love story at its heart.

**Trust**

**Chapter Nine**

Blaine doesn't get to see much of Kurt in the next couple of weeks, although not by his own choice. The end of the month is always a busy time at work because with bills and rent being due more people come in on shorter notice, and he's working almost every night although it's getting harder and harder to concentrate on his own job when all he can see is Kurt.

And yes, he'll gladly admit that he's downloaded the videos of Kurt and while he hates watching himself, he tries to ignore that while he's jerking off and just listens to the noises Kurt makes, and his orgasms are quicker and more powerful than they've ever been.

It makes him feel a little guilty nonetheless, because Kurt can't do the same but Blaine knows they'll be working towards that and while he wants to rush, if Kurt's reticence to do anything incredibly intimate during their shoots is any indication he'll need some time in the bedroom to get comfortable, and that's perfectly alright as far as Blaine's concerned.

On his first free night he phones up the other man, hoping that he won't be too busy with schoolwork, and Kurt sounds happy to hear from them as they agree to meet for dinner at a little Thai place about halfway between their apartments (or so Blaine figures. He hasn't been creepy enough to ask Kurt's address and all he can knows is that he lives close to the coffee shop, and the restaurant is close to there), something not too intimate but not a burger joint, either.

Blaine gets ready quickly, wondering if his attire will be up to Kurt's impeccable standards. Is the bowtie too much? Is it too casual otherwise? Should he…

"Hey, this is the dude you've tied up and seen naked and that's seen you in that horrible jumpsuit," Nick chimes in as he's still debating and he looks backward, seeing the dark-haired man lounging in his doorway. "Trust me, Blaine, he likes you. It doesn't matter what you wear."

"_He _wears Alexander McQueen, though. The most stylish thing I own is Brooks Brothers," Blaine pouts, pursing his lips and holding up the bowtie again. "I'm wearing it."

"Glad you've sorted that out," Jeff pops his head in as well and Blaine has to groan because honestly, his friend are _insufferable. _"Now get out of here. Nick and I want to do it in the living room and we can't do that with you here."

"Thanks, I needed to know that. And I fully expect all public surfaces to be disinfected," Blaine wrinkles his nose, knowing he'll have to take some heavy cleaning supplies to the couch because even though he's 99% sure Jeff is joking…there's always that chance.

"Get going," Jeff claps his shoulder and nearly shoves him out the door as Blaine's still trying to tie his bow-tie, and he sighs and straightens out his clothing before heading down the hall.

He really hates his roommates sometimes.

000

"So. Why no kissing?" Blaine's not sure exactly why he says this right to begin with, but they've made it past the small-talk part of the date and have their drinks, and Kurt stirs his with his straw before sighing.

"You'll laugh."

"I won't," Blaine promises, shaking his head and reaching to grip Kurt's hand again. He rather likes holding Kurt's hand, it seems. "You can tell me anything, you know?"

"I do," Kurt nods, looking thoughtful. "It's…okay. After I introduced my father and Finn's mother, my father started spending a lot of time with Finn, doing 'guy things' I wasn't invited to. Baseball games, watching sports, that sort of thing. Finn was the son he'd always wanted, and I was the son he could never really relate to and I was feeling…left out," he shrugs and Blaine nods in understanding. "So I decided to play it straight for a while. Started wearing flannel. Singing Mellencamp. Made out with the girl in school that makes out with _everybody, _and that was…my first kiss," he looks sheepish and Blaine almost has to laugh, because that was _not _what he was expecting.

"Well, I have to say you have it better than the time my dad _tried _to turn me straight by fixing a car with me," he quips and Kurt snorts.

"Honestly? I can fix cars in my sleep. My dad taught me a lot," he admits, suddenly blushing like he's afraid he's boasting too much and Blaine's _floored, _because honestly, Kurt Hummel sings, acts, knows the ins and outs of fashion, has one of the most gorgeous bodies Blaine's ever seen, an incredibly sharp wit, _and _he can fix cars? Plus probably a whole lot of other things Blaine doesn't know about and oh, if he wasn't smitten before, he definitely is now.

"You're full of surprises, Kurt Hummel," he says softly and Kurt looks away, endearingly shy. "So that's why you didn't want to be kissed?"

"I wish," and suddenly the mood is sombre again and Blaine tightens his hand around Kurt's because he can tell this isn't going to be nearly as light a story. "Um, well, you grew up in Ohio, so I'm sure you know what it's…like to be bullied."

And Blaine sucks in a breath, because yes, he'd known. And he's not quite ready to talk about that yet….the pain and the hard, cold ground and waking up with broken ribs in a hospital bed in incredible pain…but he nods and hopes Kurt doesn't ask him to elaborate. Call him a coward, but he can't relive the memories right now.

"Right. Well. There was this one Neanderthal who made it his business to make my life a living Hell…he was in the closet, but I didn't know it, and one time I snapped and just…screamed at him and he grabbed me and kissed me. And tried to kiss me again, but I pushed him away and luckily he…..he left," Kurt swallows heavily and shivers a little. "So my first kiss was a girl, my second kiss was forced…I didn't want my third to come because of…somebody random working for a porn website. I hope you can…understand that," he looks at Blaine finally and his eyes are suspiciously bright and Blaine just wants to comfort him again, but their food arrives at that moment and he decides to change the subject instead.

One thing's for certain, though. Kurt Hummel's given him a lot to think about.

000

They go walking afterward, take-out cups of spiced hot chocolate from the restaurant for both of them, and Blaine lightly twines his fingers with Kurt as they make their way down the darkened streets.

"Do you want to come to my place?" Kurt says after a few moments. "It's close, and Rachel's over at her boyfriend's tonight so it'll just be us, if you…I don't know how this works, I've never had a dinner date," he's starting to babble and Blaine finds it adorable, so he shushes him and nods.

"I'd love to. Lead the way."

Kurt nods and takes him a few streets over to a relatively new building, taking the elevator to the third floor and stepping out before moving down the hall and digging for his keys.

"Hey, dude!" Finn pops out from the next door over. "Heard the elevator ding and figured it was…oh, hey, Blaine!" he winks at them and Kurt mutters something before shooting a glare in Finn's direction. "Don't be too loud, dudes, the walls are thin!" is the last thing Blaine hears before he closes the door and by now he's decided that he really, _really _likes Finn, even if Kurt seems ready to strangle him right about now.

"Couch," Kurt snarls from between gritted teeth as he strides over and sits, Blaine plopping himself down close and trying not to react when Kurt slumps over and leans against his chest. It's forward, yes, but since Blaine's held him naked in his lap it's certainly not _that _personal and he snakes an arm around Kurt's shoulders to pull him in tighter.

He'd known the other man was special from the moment he'd laid eyes on him and the feelings had only gotten stronger since then. Blaine doesn't know if it's love…not yet, certainly, but it's stronger than he'd ever felt for Sebastian and that _had _to mean something. Everything he learns about Kurt just makes him want to learn more, and that's not something he experiences with many people. He wants to know Kurt inside and out, in any way Kurt will have him and he really…

He gulps as Kurt turns to look up at him, eyelashes fluttering as he blinks and his eyes are stormy-grey right now, lips slightly parted and if this were anybody else Blaine would lean in and kiss him but he _can't, _he can't unless…

"Kurt," he whispers, and his voice is raspy so he swallows to wet his throat. "Kurt, I…"

"Kiss me," Kurt murmurs, sitting up a little and Blaine can see he's nervous. "Please, Blaine, I want you to. I…I _need _to you," he reaches for Blaine's hand and squeezes it and Blaine's breath comes out in a 'whoosh' as he leans forward and cups his hand around Kurt's cheek, just breathing over his lips for the briefest of moments before closing the space between them and pressing their lips together.

Kurt sighs into it, lips soft and plush under Blaine's own, and after a second his arms drape around Blaine's neck and he leans back, Blaine scrambling a little to keep their mouths connected while he shifts himself on top of Kurt.

"Hmm," Kurt sounds happy when Blaine pulls away and he's got the sweetest smile on his face, one hand reaching to brush Blaine's curls off of his forehead. "That was…infinitely preferable to my other two kisses."

"I'm glad," Blaine whispers, not wanting to break the moment. "Can I…"

"Yes. Please," Kurt pushes his body up a bit and it's a little rougher this time, a little deeper, and Blaine swipes his tongue over Kurt's lips as the younger man opens his mouth and he tastes sweet and spicy from the hot chocolate, letting out a tiny surprised moan into Blaine's mouth but he's not trying to get away so that's a good thing.

Blaine brushes his tongue lightly against Kurt's, feeling Kurt respond, and then they're making out in a way he hasn't since he was a teenager and _God, _Kurt's good at this for never having kissed anybody before. He breaks away and attaches his mouth to Kurt's graceful neck, sucking gently as Kurt moans in earnest and clutches at him.

"Blaine…Blaine, that's…"

"Mm," Blaine says against his skin, kissing his way back up Kurt's jaw to his mouth but he knows he has to rein himself in because no way is Kurt ready for more than this, much as Blaine wants it.

"Wow," Kurt laughs, looking shocked, lips kiss-red. "That was…okay. I think I love kissing now."

"Good," Blaine replies. "Because I know I love kissing _you."_

"Sap," Kurt leans in enough to brush their noses together before he sighs and flops back on the couch. "Tonight was nice. I just…you're not as busy all the time as you've been in the last two weeks, are you? I don't think I want to wait that long before we go out again."

"End of the month is always bad, but it should lighten up by the middle of next week," he promises, because he doesn't want to go that long without seeing Kurt, either. "I can give you a call when I know I'll be free and we'll go from there?"

"Sounds good," Kurt nods and they get off the couch, heading to the door even though Blaine doesn't _really _want to leave but he knows it's for the best.

He's not going to rush anything in this relationship, because it already means too much to him.

However, that doesn't stop him from pulling Kurt close once they're outside the door and giving him a lingering good-bye kiss, and he hears a low whistle behind and Finn calling, _"Get it, bro!" _before he finally pulls away, squeezing Kurt's waist briefly as he heads toward the elevators.

He can hear the brothers arguing while he does and smiles to himself, thinking that this has undeniably been one of the best nights of his life.

Really, the only way it could get better is if Jeff and Nick are done doing whatever they're doing, and with how high he feels right now, he almost believes they will be.

**Notes:**

**1. **Did I say 'kinky sex?' I obviously meant 'more fluff than you can shake a stick at,' but I hope it was okay regardless? They kissed!

**2. **The best place to ask questions/prod me to write faster/chat is at my tumblr, kurtbowtieletitsnow (dot tumblr dot com), so come pay a visit :D


	11. Chapter 10

**Title:** Trust  
**Author:** AoiTsukikage  
**Rating:** NC-17 overall  
**Characters/Pairing:** Eventual Blaine/Kurt  
**Chapter:** 10/?  
**Word Count:** 2024  
**Spoilers:** Nothing specific  
**Summary: **Kurt Hummel needs money for student loans, and if getting paid to be tied up and used online is the best way to do it, he'll take it. Blaine Anderson tells himself not to get attached to clients but this innocent young man could change everything for him.

**Warnings: **some BDSM elements, but this is a love story at its heart.

**Trust**

**Chapter Ten**

"Was that your first kiss?"

"None of your business," Kurt replies shortly, not wanting to discuss this with Finn when his lips are tingling and his whole body is screaming for more of Blaine's touch. Oh, that could have gone _so _much farther, and he's actually a little disappointed it didn't.

He's impressed by how much of a gentleman Blaine is, naturally, but he _wants _right now and he's not prone to jerking off ever but he might have to break that rule for tonight.

"So it was."

"Not _there, _but…inside the apartment. Yes," Kurt admits, a flush staining his cheeks, but Finn only slides an arm around his shoulders and pulls him in.

"Good. He's really awesome, Kurt, and I think he's good for you," Finn says, nodding seriously as Kurt snorts and leans further into him.

"Well, I'm glad he passes the brother-test, then," he sighs, and he actually _is _glad because Finn's opinion is important to him and if Blaine's going to be around a lot it's better if Finn likes him.

Kurt makes his escape soon afterward, still aroused and Finn will never let him hear the end of it if he knows, and for once he gives into temptation and jerks off quickly in the shower, imagining Blaine's hands and Blaine's mouth and Blaine's skin pressed against his own, and he makes a mental note to phone the website and see when Blaine's next available to take a client.

One of the perks of the job, he thinks: Blaine may be too respectful of him to get him off in the safety of one of their homes, but at work it's part of his job to.

And Kurt intends to take full advantage of that.

000

It's strange, he thinks as he flexes his feet and tries to arch his back in a way that doesn't hurt. He's barely aware of the cameras this time around, only thrumming with anticipation to see Blaine and be close to him and it doesn't matter if anybody's watching because in the end this is really for _them. _

And he's been thinking about this a lot, how he wants this to go, which is why he requests to get there early and have the cameramen help him get ready (he trusts them by now, because it's hard not to when they've seen everything) and he makes some adjustments to the contract, nixing the 'no kissing' rule and bolding a couple of other things with the hopes that Blaine will get the hint (none of this has to do with the fact that he really, _really _wants a blowjob, of course it doesn't) and he might be a little more ashamed of his sudden awareness of his own sexual nature, but he's young and should by all rights be horny and thinking about sex all the time so really, this is blessedly _normal. _

The situation he's in is _far _from normal, however, and he hopes Blaine gets here soon. The entire contraption is just two pillars with a hook hanging between them, and he's nearly off the ground between the pillars. His arms are tied tightly behind his back, a rope running from his wrists to attack around one of the pillars, and his legs are spread with ropes from each ankle tying him to the other. There's a rope around his midriff, knotted just above his navel and looped over the hook in the ceiling so he's bent nearly in half, back arched and head thrown back and it _hurts, _a little, but he's so hard and wanting he doesn't care.

He hears Blaine before he sees him and cranes his neck awkwardly, looking nearly upside-down as Blaine wanders in looking at the checklist, his brow furrowed.

"Okay, but I don't understand why you're giving this to me _now, _when…" and suddenly he trails off, eyes widening as he spots Kurt and the younger man can literally _see _his hazel eyes darken and if anything it makes him even harder.

"Kurt," Blaine breathes his name out like a prayer and Kurt forces a grin onto his face.

"Surprise?"

"It is…I…right," and Blaine's suddenly all-business, directing the cameras into place as he comes over and runs his fingers along the rope looping around Kurt's back, leaning in close. "Was the fact that you put a little star beside blowjob a hint?"

"If you want to take it that way," Kurt tries to sound coy but strung up like he is he's guessing he fails miserably, and Blaine rests a warm hand on his belly and nods.

"I don't usually, you know, but for you I'll make an exception," he promises, patting Kurt's stomach before moving away. "You're still okay?"

"Yeah. Good," Kurt promises, watching as Blaine instructs the operators to turn on the cameras and then they're back to acting, and it's no longer 'Kurt and Blaine: so fluffy they'll give you cavities' (and really, Kurt thinks, they're kind of sickeningly sappy when they're alone, even though they've only gone on two dates). It's 'Kurt and Blaine: let us put on a show and give Kurt a damn good orgasm that he has to work for while we're at it'.

"Struggle a little," Blaine tells him, winking, and Kurt grins in return and steels himself as the call comes to start the show.

So he does, glancing behind him and wiggling his wrists before shifting his feet, a tiny whimper escaping his throat unbidden as he unintentionally puts more strain on his back. He can hear Blaine rustling around but doesn't know why, and a second later that question is answered as the older man comes into his line of vision, holding up a cock ring and gracing Kurt with a rather dark smirk.

"You know, we like our virgins around here," his fingers lightly dance over Kurt's chest, tweaking a nipple playfully as Kurt gasps and arches up against his touch. "But the instant my mouth touches you you're going to come and that's no fun, so this is going to make you last a little longer," he reaches down to stroke Kurt's cock, a couple of firm pulls all he gives before slipping the ring on and Kurt moans at the tightness.

"Sir, please," he whispers, although he doesn't even know what he's asking for, and Blaine laughs and noses at his neck for a bit before dropping to his knees between Kurt's spread legs, fingers running up his thighs as Kurt whimpers and tries to move closer.

"Such an eager little slut," Blaine nearly growls and oh, God, his boyfriend is hot and oh, God, Blaine's his _boyfriend _and the thought still sends a warmth shooting through his chest.

But no, he thinks firmly. Right now, Blaine's not his boyfriend. And he has to remember that.

Blaine squeezes his hip suddenly, almost in warning, and Kurt groans as he feels something hot and wet flick over the head of his cock, swiping up a bead of pre-cum and _God, _they are so doing this when he can tangle his fingers in Blaine's curls and watch his mouth around Kurt's cock and no, bad thoughts if he doesn't want to come in the next two seconds.

He still gasps as Blaine's lips wrap around him for the first time, firm and sure and he fights down the spike of jealousy he feels in knowing that he isn't the first person Blaine's gone down on, but he can't think about _that, _either.

Blaine's hands are firm under his thighs now, helping to hold him up as he sucks, tongue flicking and pressing into the slit on Kurt's cock as Kurt whines and tries to buck his hips forward, and this has to be the sweetest torture ever invented because every nerve in his body is thrumming, completely on-edge but he doesn't want it to ever stop.

"Ask me," Blaine murmurs, pulling away for the briefest of moments before going down deeper, nearly taking him all the way in and Kurt almost screams at the feeling because if not for the cock ring and the fact that he's been commanded not to, he'd have been coming a long time ago.

"Please, sir…" Kurt manages to get out before his speech devolves into moans again, and why is it so damn hard to form words when Blaine's doing _that? _

"Please what?" Blaine sounds like he's laughing and Kurt growls because oh, one day he's going to get revenge and it's going to be that much sweeter because of all of this.

"Please, sir," he says again, trying to just focus on the words…the little, little words and not how sweet Blaine's mouth is or how warm his hands are or the strain in his arms and his legs. Just the words. Only that. "Please, sir, may I come?"

Blaine doesn't answer but he hums, the vibrations nearly too much for Kurt to handle as he yelps and clenches his toes, trying to do anything to stave off his orgasm.

"Please, sir, _please," _he knows Blaine knows he's at his breaking point and he feels the other man squeeze his hip again, a clear signal if he's ever felt one and even the cock ring can't hold it off anymore as he comes, body shaking and completely limp in the ropes as Blaine swallows around him, licking and sucking until Kurt whimpers at the overstimulation and then he pulls off, staggering upright so Kurt can see him and he looks undone, too: mouth red and eyes still lust-dark.

And then Blaine's kissing him, even with the awkward angle, his mouth bitter but Kurt doesn't even care as he returns it heatedly and when Blaine pulls away he physically has to gather himself before directing the cameras to stop and calling some of the guys over to help Kurt down, but when he's finally free of the ropes and Blaine tells everybody to come back in fifteen minutes, Kurt has a feeling he knows why.

000

"So was that a good surprise?" Kurt asks, feeling comfortable and happy as he's wrapped in a blanket and eating chocolate again (it's an indulgence but Blaine insists so he's not going to turn him down) as he perches in Blaine's lap.

"I honestly had no idea why they handed me your sheet when I got here, because I figured you'd have told me, but…it was. A very good surprise," Blaine looks much younger now, eyes less guarded and mouth sticky-sweet from the soft kisses they've shared. "Was that…your idea? The set-up?"

"Mm," Kurt nods, blushing because part of him is really wondering where in his brain he'd come up with that. "Was it okay?"

"Kurt…God, I nearly came in my pants when I walked in and saw you," he chuckles and Kurt leans in to kiss him again because honestly, that's not something he ever wants to stop doing. "Are you okay to go for another round?"

"As long as it's a little easier to stay in than that last one. My imagination can be a wonderful thing but I'm going to be sore tomorrow because of it," Kurt grimaces, imagining how the strain on his shoulders and back is going to affect him the next day.

"Tell you what," Blaine looks thoughtful and he nuzzles his nose against Kurt's neck, breathing him in. "Tomorrow night, are you free?"

"I think so. Why?"

"I thought I could give you a massage. Just as a thank-you for the surprise today. You'll need it," he rubs Kurt's shoulders and yeah, they're already starting to hurt, so that's probably a good plan now that he thinks about it.

Truthfully a massage sounds wonderful so he nods, tilting Blaine's head up to kiss him slowly once more and Blaine smiles dopily at him.

"I'll text you my address. Nick and Jeff should be out so we won't be disturbed," he promises, Kurt nodding and deciding they'd done enough talking and should go back to kissing, and from the enthusiastic way Blaine arches up into it, he's pretty sure the other man feels the same.

**Notes:**

**1. **Hi. So this was the return to the kinky sex, and I'll try to cover the second half of their session and the massage in the next chapter :D

**2. **To all my readers on here, I know that the website is starting to seemingly at random delete stories so I wanted to let you guys know where else you can find me. I'm aoitsukikage on LiveJournal and I post most of my fic and all of my chaptered fics there (and have for the last four or so years) and kurtbowtieletitsnow on scarvesandcoffee so I'll be posting my Klaine-only fics there from now on as well. And of course you can always find me on my tumblrs (colferisms has my official fic masterlist and is my main blog and kurtbowtieletitsnow is my Klaine-only blog, but you can contract me on both!). So those are your alternatives! :)


	12. Chapter 11

**Title:** Trust  
**Author:** AoiTsukikage  
**Rating:** NC-17 overall  
**Characters/Pairing:** Eventual Blaine/Kurt  
**Chapter:** 11/?  
**Word Count:** 1945  
**Spoilers:** Nothing specific  
**Summary: **Kurt Hummel needs money for student loans, and if getting paid to be tied up and used online is the best way to do it, he'll take it. Blaine Anderson tells himself not to get attached to clients but this innocent young man could change everything for him.

**Warnings: **some BDSM elements, but this is a love story at its heart.

**Trust**

**Chapter Eleven**

It doesn't look comfortable. But then, Blaine thinks as he runs a hand down Kurt's neck and hears him whimper in response, it's not supposed to be. Kurt's splayed out on an old black bedframe, black ties connecting him to it at various points on his body: around his neck, stomach, thighs, knees, ankles, biceps, and wrists, and his arms are spread at a ninety-degree angle from his body and them again bent at the elbows so his hands are palm-up beside his head.

It's a position Blaine doesn't use very often because whoever's caught in it literally _cannot _move, except maybe to wiggle their hands and feet, but Kurt had promised that as long as he wasn't hanging in the air he'd be okay and it's…well, not ideal, not with the slats from the bedframe the only thing supporting Kurt's body, but it's better than anything else they've got and Kurt doesn't look in pain although Blaine's willing to bet his back is still killing him from the last set-up.

He'll make it up to him tomorrow.

"Sir?" Kurt asks questioningly and Blaine realizes he's been lost in thought for a bit so he shakes his head and leans down, licking at Kurt's lips for the briefest of moments before moving down his throat and chest, licking over one peaked nipple as Kurt tries vainly to arch against him.

Blaine chuckles and takes a couple of clamps from his pockets, continuing to work his mouth until the tiny bud of flesh is hard before fastening the clamp as Kurt hisses, glaring at Blaine as he moves to give the same treatment to his other nipple.

"You're so pretty, all laid out for me," he murmurs, noting that Kurt's horribly aroused already and the fact that he really _does _get off on this, or maybe off on the fact that it's _Blaine, _is kind of amazing and Blaine can't wait until he can have him in a soft bed instead of in this dungeon-like place. "Stay there. Not that you can go anywhere," he patted Kurt on his stomach before heading across the room to grab the same stand he had used their first session and positions it so the vibrator on the end is right under Kurt's cock, knowing it might take a while to make him orgasm from that position but that's fine with Blaine.

Flicking it on he sees Kurt's body jerk and he leaves it run, sliding up beside Kurt's head and reaching to flick his nipples under the clamps as Kurt whines and tries to turn away.

Blaine stops moving, knowing that what he's about to do is going to be very, _very _detrimental to his own state of arousal because the last time he'd done this it had been hard enough, but the bulky coveralls will hide it for the most part and he wants to see this.

He lifts his fingers up to Kurt's mouth, tracing his lips gently before tapping his chin. "Open."

Kurt does and Blaine slides two fingers inside, and Kurt's mouth is hot and wet and Blaine tries to hold back a groan imagining the feeling of it around his cock. Kurt's looking at him like he has no idea what's happening so Blaine pushes his fingers in a little more, not wanting to make Kurt gag, and Kurt finally closes his lips around them and sucks.

And yes, this is a bad, _bad _idea, with Kurt's eyes fluttering shut and his cheeks hollowed, throat working as he swallows and Blaine knows he's going to jerk off as soon as he's home tonight because this is by far the hottest thing he's ever seen.

Kurt whimpers then, hips trying to shift, and Blaine knows he's seeking more friction but he's not about to give it to the younger man. "No. Keep sucking," he adds a third finger, Kurt's lips stretched wider but he takes it although his eyes are challenging. "You _do _want to have an orgasm, right?"

The other man glares at him but sucks obediently, twining his tongue around Blaine's fingers and letting out these little high-pitched whines in time with his breathing, so Blaine knows he's close when they get more frequent. "Ask," he reminds him and Kurt mumbles something incomprehensible so Blaine withdraws his fingers, "Ask now."

"Sir…" Kurt swallows and gasps, turning his head to the side. "Sir, I…I…"

"_Ask," _Blaine sets a hand in the center of Kurt's chest and leans over him as Kurt clenches his hands into fists.

"Sir, please, may I come? _Please," _he nearly sobs and Blaine's done this enough to know that this particular sound is his breaking point.

"You can come," he says, keeping his hand in place as Kurt moans and does, cock pulsing, and Blaine reaches to turn the vibrator off once he's done.

He looks at Kurt then, stained with his own cum, panting and laid out, and thinks that he's the most beautiful thing he's ever seen.

His _boyfriend _is the most beautiful thing he's ever seen, he reminds himself with a bit of a smile, and Kurt sighs and gives him a smile of his own as Blaine moves to undo the ties.

000

"Do you ever think about being tied up?" Kurt asks the next night, lying on Blaine's bed with a towel covering him from the waist down and Blaine finds it endearing that he's so modest outside of work. He'd looked around Blaine's apartment upon entering, nodding in approval before heading straight to the bedroom and informing Blaine that yes, his shoulders and lower back were killing him so Blaine had best make good on his promise.

"Sometimes," Blaine admits. "I think I've got a bit of a submissive in me, but I don't…"

"Don't what?" Kurt's head is pillowed on his folded arms and he cranes his neck back to look at Blaine, eyes half-closed in pleasure.

"Don't…trust that easily, I guess. The idea of…doing it in that environment has me getting softer, not harder," he admits with a rueful laugh as he keeps rubbing oil into Kurt's shoulders, "Is that strange, considering the job I work at?"

"No," Kurt says after a few moments. "I don't think…if it had been anybody other than you, I would never have come back. But you're right, it's all about trust. And I trust you," he adds, rather unnecessarily, but Blaine leans forward and brushes a kiss against the nape of his neck as Kurt sighs happily and flexes his toes, stretching out. "I'm glad it was you."

"I'm glad it was me, too," Blaine says honestly, continuing to knead as he keeps talking. "I guess I just…ever since…" he stops, realizing he's never told Kurt about _that _part of his past and deciding now was as good a time as any. "When I was a freshman, a friend of mine…he was gay, but we weren't dating…we went to a school dance. We were waiting for my father to pick us up when some…well, let's just say cracked ribs and a broken collarbone aren't the most pleasant things to experience," his voice grows hard, bitter, and he can feel Kurt tense.

"Blaine…"

"Don't. Please. I don't…want to dwell on it. It's hard to even talk about," he admits bitterly, staring down and willing his hands to start moving again. "Regardless, that's why I transferred to Dalton, and maybe that's why I've never wanted to try what you do at work. I can't give up that control, not to…not to just anybody, because I remember what it was like to be helpless and unable to get away."

Kurt thankfully doesn't say anything, merely 'hmms' thoughtfully before nodding. "I have an idea."

"What?"

"Do you trust me?" he asks, a tiny smile on his lips and Blaine presses his thumbs into the small of Kurt's back and nods.

"Of course."

"Can we…is it possible to go into work sometime when we _aren't _working? I'd like to…try some things with you, see if you like them. If you're okay with them," he amends and Blaine thinks that the idea isn't horrible.

"I…actually, yes, they encourage it, for us to try out the devices and just make sure we know how to use them on-camera so as long as nobody's booked we can go in," he tells Kurt, who smiles and wiggles a little and Blaine can't resist drawing the towel away, Kurt gasping a little but he doesn't protest and Blaine moves his hands down over Kurt's perfect ass to his thighs.

"It's a plan, then," Kurt murmurs throatily, the sound shooting straight to Blaine's groin and Blaine tries not to let it show on his face.

"Great," he squeaks and Kurt looks at him curiously.

"Blaine…are you…" he sits up suddenly as Blaine scrambles to hide his arousal but Kurt's eyes dart to his sweatpants immediately, looking a little stunned but mostly interested. "It's okay," he promises. "I…I'd probably be aroused too…that massage was amazing, but I'm too relaxed and nervous right now…"

"Kurt, don't worry about it," Blaine says immediately, even though what he really wants to do is shuck his pants and crawl on top of Kurt, but he can't.

He's not going to push him.

"Blaine," Kurt says firmly and Blaine looks to meet his eyes. "It's _okay. _I want to…you've seen me, so many times, and I…want to see you," he breathes out, looking excited, and Blaine lets out a slow breath before gripping the hem of his t-shirt and lifting it over his head, shoving his pants down before he can second-guess himself as he hears Kurt take a sharp breath. "Oh…"

"Okay?" Blaine knows he's got a good body, knows that he works out enough and that he's never had any complaints but nobody's opinion has ever _meant _as much as Kurt's and _that's _making him nervous.

"You're gorgeous," Kurt's eyes are fixated on his cock and Blaine realizes _again _that Kurt's never done this, with anybody, but he moves forward slowly and leans over Kurt as the younger man skims his fingers through some of the leftover oil and reaches to close his hand around Blaine's cock, shuddering at the touch. "Blaine…"

"Just do what feels right," Blaine promises, knowing that even if it's a little too hesitant the fact that it's _Kurt touching him _is going to make him come, and Kurt gets a look of steely determination on his face as he starts to stroke, reaching to kiss Blaine at the same time and Blaine sinks into it, letting himself relax.

"This okay?" Kurt asks, nearly into his mouth, and Blaine nods and starts to grind his hips, keeping his body from touching Kurt's because he knows that this is about him, for once, and that Kurt probably deserves to see him orgasm for the number of times he's seen Kurt.

The thought isn't as frightening as it should be, even though he hasn't had an actual boyfriend in years, and one-night stands really don't care what you look like as long as you're a good fuck.

"Kurt," he groans and Kurt moves his hand faster, flicking his wrist and swiping his thumb over the leaking slit as Blaine feels his arms start to shake. "Kurt, I…"

"I won't make you ask me," Kurt growls…_growls…_and one more firm stroke is all it takes before he's coming with a groan, Kurt's eyes wide and enthralled as he stares at him in awe. "Wow…"

"Yeah?" Blaine asks, still trying to keep himself mostly upright, but Kurt pulls him down, heedless of the cum on both their chests, and kisses him fiercely.

"Yeah."

**Notes:**

**1. **So did anybody expect that Blaine would be getting tied up at some point in this fic? Well, he is, so hopefully that's okay with you readers :)

**2. **For anybody that doesn't know, there was an…incident on tumblr about a week ago which forced me to change blogs, and while my Klaine one remains the same, my main blog is now at grazinginthedeep and hopefully the people that made my life a living Hell on my last blog will leave me alone here.

**3. **That's all, I think. Thanks again for all the wonderful feedback this fic has received!


	13. Chapter 12

**Title:** Trust  
**Author:** AoiTsukikage  
**Rating:** NC-17 overall  
**Characters/Pairing:** Eventual Blaine/Kurt  
**Chapter:** 12/?  
**Word Count:** 2117  
**Spoilers:** Nothing specific  
**Summary: **Kurt Hummel needs money for student loans, and if getting paid to be tied up and used online is the best way to do it, he'll take it. Blaine Anderson tells himself not to get attached to clients but this innocent young man could change everything for him.

**Warnings: **some BDSM elements, but this is a love story at its heart.

**Trust**

**Chapter Twelve**

"You're sure we won't get into trouble?" Kurt asks as they enter the building, eyes darting around like he expects somebody to just…rush out at them. He does, kind of, because there's probably a rule about subs using the equipment but then…he's not really a sub, and Blaine's not really a dom, and the other man's been explaining this to him as they walk through the dark corridors of the building.

"So what are we, then?" Kurt had asked and Blaine had shrugged, slinging an arm around his shoulders as they continued to move.

"We're, like most people probably are, somewhere in the middle. We can enjoy either as long as the right person is on the other end, and some people might prefer one over the other, but there are a few people here that actually get off on the act itself regardless of the sexuality of the participant," he says, and Kurt looks at him curiously for that one.

"Like…"

"Well, like Ruby, for one. She's straight…I think…but she works with both men and women and actually gets turned on by dominating them. She's one of those who takes a more, erm, active approach to her work," he's flailing his hands rather uselessly and Kurt glances at him.

"Meaning?"

"Meaning she usually has an orgasm on-camera, too," he says bluntly and Kurt shivers. "I don't think she would have made you…but probably better that I showed up. Anyway, there's one girl that comes here…she's got a girlfriend, is only attracted to girls, but she gets so aroused just by being tied up that it doesn't matter who's doing it. I've worked with her and…same results," he admits and Kurt blinks.

"Wait, you work with women?"

"Very rarely, and I've never…you know I'm not a very active participant. I've never even given anybody a blowjob before you, so…" he looks worried, like he's afraid Kurt's going to get jealous, but Kurt merely shakes his head because he knows Blaine's not lying.

"I believe you, don't worry," Kurt smiles and Blaine immediately seems more relieved as they continue down the hall. "What about cameras? Do they record the rooms when they're not in use?"

"Not if they know somebody's coming in, and don't worry, I can tell if the cameras are on. There wouldn't be any use in it because they couldn't stream it, so the security footage gets turned off unless somebody's actually in the room for a work environment," he explains and Kurt supposes that makes sense, although he secretly thinks the people working the security booth probably get some of their _own _pleasure from watching what they do.

The room Blaine leads him to isn't one he's been in before, and it's almost…cheery, in a way, because of the windows high up on the walls, but there's a lot of equipment around and Blaine walks over to a table, biting his lip and glancing around.

"So. I've got a couple of ideas of things we can do, but…" Blaine turns around although Kurt's fixated on some clothing on the far wall.

"Is…is that…"

"Yeah. Depending on the shoot sometimes people dress up, and not just in the ugly coveralls that most of us wear," he grins. "But you can look through there if you want, and then…"

He starts talking, Kurt's eyes widening as he listens, and he can feel the excitement pooling in his gut over what they're about to do.

000

Kurt tells himself that he's an actor. Maybe he's not majoring in it anymore, but he _is _an actor and that's going to help him think of this as a role and not having fun with just his boyfriend, because that's not what this is about.

He steps into the room and hears Blaine suck in a breath, the other man craning his neck to look as Kurt glances up at the ceiling, making sure his apparatus isn't letting him down.

Blaine had told him where all the ropes went and currently he's dangling a few feet off the ground, seated on a chair…well, what would have been a chair, but is really more like a chair-frame. His arms are behind his back and his legs tied to the legs of the frame, body exposed and vulnerable and Kurt feels a slight thrill at the fact that he can do almost _anything _and Blaine will _let him. _

Including the clothes, and from the way Blaine's literally getting harder under his gaze he's guessing this is a good move. He'd found a pair of skin-tight leather pants and paired them with a vest that barely was long enough to cover his stomach, more exposed than he'd ever dare to be in real life, but the knee-high boots are definitely something he could work with.

"Comfortable?" he asks, trying to inject as much authority into his voice as he can, and Blaine shifts a little and nods.

"Yes, sir."

"Good," Kurt strides across the room, still a little in awe of Blaine's body and the fact that he's the first naked man that Kurt's ever been able to touch as much as he wants, and he slides his arms around Blaine's neck and kisses him softly, feeling the other man respond. "Good," he repeats, stroking Blaine's cheek softly. "Now," he moves toward the table and picks up a vibrator, flicking it on for a second.

Blaine had told him that he was perfectly fine with using it, with it being inside of him, and Kurt can't deny he's been interested about that whole procedure. Yes, what Ruby had almost done to him still haunted him, but he thinks that maybe doing it to Blaine will give him more confidence about the whole situation and that's something he needs.

He's a little afraid he'll hurt the other man, but he trusts Blaine to tell him if it's okay (one of the reasons they'd decided not to use a gag, although Kurt thinks Blaine would look really pretty with one, because Blaine's got the most beautiful, expressive eyes he's ever seen and if his power of speech was taken away that would be all he'd have to communicate with).

"Relax," he urges, coming back with the vibrator. It's black and curved, not as big as Kurt but big enough to do the job, and the way it's rounded means that it'll stay inside of Blaine even though he's up in the air. He grabs a bottle of lube and pours some onto his fingers, moving behind Blaine and setting one hand on his back to let him know where he is before sliding his other hand down. "Relax for me," he murmurs and Blaine does, Kurt's finger sliding in easily and it's _strange. _

It's tight, and hot, and Kurt tries not to think about how much sex Blaine's actually had considering he hadn't even flinched at the intrusion, but Kurt moves his finger slowly the way Blaine had told him to and the other man moans a little, shifting as best he can.

He starts panting when Kurt adds a second finger but doesn't protest, Kurt wrapping his free arm around his chest and idly rubbing his thumb over one of Blaine's flat nipples as the other man shudders and okay, he's at least as sensitive as Kurt is there, which is rather good to know.

"Can I…" he asks softly, getting a rapid nod in return, and Blaine's still rather accepting when he slides in the third finger, trying to find the older man's prostate and he feels his fingers press against something as Blaine yelps and ruts back against him. "Good boy," he whispers, dropping a kiss to the back of Blaine's neck. "Ready for more?"

"Yes, please, sir," Blaine's voice is strained and Kurt feels himself grin at the words. It's kind of nice being addressed like this, he thinks, as he covers the vibrator in lube as Blaine had instructed and moves into position, bending down to see better and Blaine whimpers and relaxes under his hands as Kurt slides the toy into his body.

"Mm," Blaine murmurs, not really forming actual words, and Kurt finds the switch and turns it on, the toy snugly in Blaine's ass and the curve settled behind his balls. Kurt takes his hand away for a second, convinced that it's going to stay, before moving around to the front of the chair and leaning in for a rather dirty kiss as Blaine moans into his mouth.

"You're so good for me, aren't you?" Kurt whispers, not sure where this is coming from but running with it anyway. It really _does _feel like he's playing a character and, well, nobody could ever accuse him of not giving a role his all. "So eager. Just want to please me."

"Yes, sir," Blaine nods quickly as Kurt wraps a hand around his cock, slicking it with leftover lube as Blaine gasps and stares up at him.

"You're mine, aren't you?" Kurt asks softly.

"Yours," Blaine agrees, and Kurt can feel his body shaking, see how tightly he's coiled and it's about the hottest thing he's ever had the pleasure of laying eyes on.

"Good," Kurt strokes his cheek and keeps moving his other hand over Blaine's cock, the skin smooth under his fingers as he jerks him a little faster. "I own you. You won't come until I tell you to, will you?"

"N-no, sir," Blaine arches his neck up again and Kurt kisses him, knowing that he's being a little too accommodating but Blaine's mouth is like Heaven. "Sir, I…"

"Ask me," Kurt commands, moving his hand even faster as Blaine whines and tries to move away from him. "Ask me and I might let you."

"Sir…" Blaine gulps, utterly vulnerable and Kurt's going to make this last as long as he can. "Sir, please, I…"

"_Ask me," _Kurt nips at Blaine's shoulder, sucking a kiss there as Blaine gulps.

"Sir, please, I need to…may I…I…"

"You what? You _what?" _Kurt knows he might be being a little cruel but he needs to hear the words from Blaine's lips.

"Sir, please, may I come?" Blaine finally gets out, and it's not perfect, but Kurt figures he's tortured him enough.

"You can come," he says, feeling hot fluid gush over his fingers instantly as Blaine lets out a drawn-out moan, head hanging and body still twitching even as Kurt raises his soiled fingers to Blaine's lips and makes the other man clean them off with his tongue. "Good boy," he murmurs, stroking Blaine's sweat-slick hair, and Blaine nuzzles into his palm and closes his eyes as Kurt reaches to turn the vibrator off.

They stay like that for a bit, just coming down, and Kurt's grateful the pants he's wearing are so tight he almost _can't _get hard because otherwise he'd be looking to get off, too.

"Well, that was fun," Blaine says, wincing as Kurt slips the vibrator out and places it aside.

"Seriously?"

"Yes," Blaine laughs, eyes sparkling as he looks up at Kurt. "I…I mean, I didn't feel unsafe, because it was _you. _Is that how it feels with me?" he looks hopeful and Kurt thinks this may have been a _very _good idea. If Blaine knows how comfortable and trusting it can feel it might improve their performance during _actual _shoots because he'd worry about Kurt less.

"Mm-hmm," Kurt wraps his arms around Blaine's shoulders again and kisses him slowly. "Mm. So. Can we have sex the regular way next time? Just you and me, no ropes and chains? I think I'd like to…" he blushes, not sure how to say it, but he knows that he has no need to be ashamed. "I think I'd like you to finger me."

"Kurt. Yes," Blaine shivers and kisses him happily. "But do you think you could untie me? I'd like to get my feet on the ground again."

"Hmm, I kind of like you like this. Maybe I'll leave you while I get back into my normal clothes," he teases, and it's all so _easy_ with Blaine, to be playful and not worry about coming off sounding idiotic.

"You look hot, though," Blaine's eyes scan his body hungrily. "I think it would be nice if I could see you in _just _the boots…"

"_And _you're staying up there until I get changed," Kurt decides, moving away and winking as he saunters across the room, hearing Blaine sighing resignedly behind him.

Yes, he thinks as he strips the outfit off, today was definitely a lot of fun.

And he hopes they can come back for a repeat performance, because he thinks they'd both enjoy _that, _too.

**Notes:**

**1. **So, I had some people commenting on this story while reccing it and I think some wires have been crossed somewhere along the way, so I wrote up a bit of meta on it to explain my personal point of view and what I'm trying to accomplish with it. Please feel free to read it if you wish: post/25479963832/

**2. **Other than that, thank you all for your wonderful comments, and I hope you enjoyed Blaine getting a taste of his own medicine, so to speak ;)


	14. Chapter 13

**Title:** Trust  
**Author:** AoiTsukikage  
**Rating:** NC-17 overall  
**Characters/Pairing:** Eventual Blaine/Kurt  
**Chapter:** 13/?  
**Word Count:** 2182  
**Spoilers:** Nothing specific  
**Summary: **Kurt Hummel needs money for student loans, and if getting paid to be tied up and used online is the best way to do it, he'll take it. Blaine Anderson tells himself not to get attached to clients but this innocent young man could change everything for him.

**Warnings: **some BDSM elements, but this is a love story at its heart.

**Trust**

**Chapter Thirteen**

Kurt doesn't go back for a while after that. He doesn't need to, not really, because once he's counted up all the money his shows have earned him he nearly falls over and he realizes that _this _might be part of the reason why people become porn stars.

It's amazing, but it means he doesn't really have an excuse to see Blaine at work anymore and Blaine's busy a lot of the time, working late and classes during the day so he keeps odd hours.

Not ideal, of course, but Kurt's willing to live with it for now because _he has a boyfriend _and some days the words still want to make him squeal like a schoolgirl and do some embarrassing dance in the middle of the hall at school. He doesn't, of course, but the urge is there.

Currently he and Blaine are lying on his bed…his second bed…the bed he uses when he stays at Finn's, flipping through Kurt's old high school yearbooks (because Blaine had _insisted _on seeing pictures of him in New Directions) and laughing at some of the more absurd dedications (he'd had to explain Puck to Blaine, or at least why Puck's was about a standing invitation to his history teacher to 'get some of the Puckasaurus', but afterward they had both snickered about it and it had brought back a lot of happy memories for Kurt).

Being with Blaine like this is…nice. There's nothing sexual about it, it's just two young men bonding over shared interests, and it's how Kurt would have imagined his dates going back when he was in high school: innocent and chaste and oh so different from how they are professionally, but that's good.

The photo album is abandoned by eleven-ish, both of them content to kiss softly because Blaine has a client in an hour and a bit so they don't want to make him lose track of time, but Blaine's lips are kind of intoxicating all on their own so Kurt's content to explore fully-clothed, feeling the power in Blaine's hips when he pulls him on top of his body. It's getting to the point where it's _almost _too far when the door slams open, breaking them apart like guilty teenagers and a few seconds later they both have to roll out of the way because a) Kurt's bed is small to begin with and b) Finn's _big, _no matter where he is, and he's decided to face-plant into the mattress.

"Is there a reason for these dramatics?" Kurt asks carefully, not really sure of his stepbrother's mood, and from the way Finn growls into the bedsheets the answer is probably 'yes' and probably related to Rachel somehow. "What happened, sweetie?"

"Don't call me that," Finn glares up at him and Kurt has to stifle a grin because if nothing else he knows how to get what he wants from Finn. "Rachel and _Paul _were making out by the elevator. Rachel and _Paul _can't even keep it in their pants long enough to get into their apartment. Rachel and _Paul _were going at it like they were filming a porno," he wrinkles his nose and Kurt tries to keep his face impassive at the word 'porno' because no, Finn finding out would be the worst thing ever.

"Oh, Finn," Kurt sighs heavily, patting the other man's shoulder. "I'm sorry."

And he is, he really is, but at the same time Finn's had girlfriends pretty much solidly since he was about fifteen and Blaine's his first boyfriend ever and right now Finn's interrupting some very rare private time, but…

Finn's family. And Blaine's looking rather sympathetic as well so Kurt's not going to get angry about it this time. After all, without Finn, Kurt might never have found the courage to talk to Blaine that day in the coffee shop.

"Finn, I hate to say this, but…maybe you need to move on the same way she did," he says softly, getting a stubborn head-shake in return, and Kurt reaches to pet his hair.

"How long were you together?" Blaine inquired, rolling over and gently resting a hand on Finn's shoulder as the taller man darts a glance at him.

"On and off since sophomore year of high school, but we got engaged in scnior year and were gonna get married and then…decided to wait until we'd both graduated college and stuff, y'know? And yeah, we've broken up a few times, but she's never thrown the ring out the window before so I think this is pretty much it, but…she's been like five years of my _life! _And two weeks after we break up she's fucking some other dude?" Finn sounds broken and Kurt can't blame him, although he knows that Rachel's hurting, too. Not that she doesn't love Paul…she seems enamoured, actually…but she's more the type to get over a relationship by being in a relationship while Finn seems to need time to grieve. "I hate it. Why am I always the one that's not good enough? Quinn cheats on me with Puck, Rachel cheats on me with Puck, Santana uses me to get the Head Cheerleading position, then Quinn tells me she's only dating me so we can be Prom Royalty, Rachel only accepts my engagement because she thought she had no future, Quinn gets hit by a fucking _truck _on the way to our wedding the first time, and I…" he cuts off, burying his head in the pillow as Kurt hugs him awkwardly.

"Wow," Blaine's breath lets out in a rush and Kurt meets his eyes over Finn's back. "I didn't…"

"It's okay. I told you we had a lot of drama," Kurt gives him a wan smile. "Finn, I know this is hard, but you have to believe that you'll find somebody you deserve. I know she's out there."

Finn makes a muffled sound that finally clears up enough to turn into, "Can I sleep with you tonight?"

"I…" Kurt shakes his head, because honestly, _who asks that? _"Finn, I know you're hurting, but I'm with my _boyfriend, _I can't just…"

"Actually I have to get going. For work," Blaine's eyes seek out the clock and Kurt realizes that it _is_ past time for him to leave, so he nods and gets up to walk Blaine to the door.

"I'm sorry about that. He kind of ruined our evening," he quirks a smile and Blaine shakes his head and reaches to cup Kurt's cheek, leaning in for a kiss that starts soft but soon turns heated, tongues twining together until Kurt pulls away with a soft moan. "Sorry."

"Don't be," Blaine rests their foreheads together for a moment before moving back. "I'll call you soon."

"Okay," Kurt smiles and watches him leave, heaving a heavy sigh before going back to the bedroom to find Finn curled under the covers.

"Is Blaine really a bartender?" Finn asks after a moment and Kurt tries again not to get mad at him, because he knows how hard this is. " 'Cuz bars close at like 2:30 at the latest, dude, so he'd only be working for like three hours and that doesn't seem right…"

And damn him, Kurt thinks, because Finn's eerily perceptive sometimes and he _cannot _have any reason to be suspicious this time around. "Yes, he's a bartender. He had to cover a short shift tonight because there was some event at the bar and they needed extra hands."

He pats himself silently on the back for that lie because Finn seems immediately appeased, opening his arms for Kurt to crawl in beside him. "Okay. And I'm really sorry, dude. But I just thought…I was there for you that one night…"

"Finn, you don't have to make this seem like an obligation. I'm happy to be here for you, you know that, and I love Rachel but she has an appalling lack of tact and is a girl who will love an audience until the end, so her rather public display doesn't surprise me in the least," he has to admit, frowning because it's rather cruel of Rachel.

"It's like she was rubbing it in my face, that she could find a guy and I can't find anybody, and it _hurts," _he whimpers and Kurt nods, holding him close. It kills him to see Finn like this, but he's on his stepbrother's side all the way, and he might have to write tonight off but he and Blaine will have plenty of other nights to get to know each other a little more intimately outside of work.

And that's a good thought.

000

"So you got cock-blocked by his stepbrother?" Jeff looks far too amused and Blaine rolls his eyes, not wanting to deal with the blond's teasing right at this moment. "That's so embarrassing, man!"

"I had to get to work anyway," Blaine tries to brush him off because if anything Jeff's gotten _more _annoying since finding out he and Kurt are a couple, and truth be told Blaine's not really as annoyed as he thought he might be.

It felt like he got to see another part of Kurt last night, like he's already made it past the first 'meeting the family' hurdle with no trouble whatsoever, and seeing how much Kurt really does love his stepbrother makes him smile. The other man is just a good person, and those are rare enough in his day and age, but to be unfairly sexy on top of everything else Blaine feels like he must have done something right in life to deserve him.

"Still, didn't Kurt have a crush on this guy?" Jeff presses and Blaine has to snort, because _no way _is he going there.

"Jeff, he's straight. Kurt's not going to cheat on me with his stepbrother," he wrinkles his nose because he knows Kurt won't, but he doesn't really want to hear Jeff talking about it, either. "Can we drop it? It was one night. Kurt's proven to me that his family is really important to him and since I've never really had that I'm not going to yell at him about it."

"Fine. Touchy," Jeff gives him a smile and leans back in his chair. "You really like this guy, huh?"

"I really do," Blaine smiles just thinking about Kurt and yes, that's probably really sappy and he probably sounds like a teenager in love for the first time, but he's never felt this way about anybody else and he already trusts Kurt completely.

"I forgot how corny you get when you find a guy," Jeff isn't really teasing anymore though and Blaine knows that his friends have been waiting and hoping that he'd find somebody for several years now, so he knows they'll support him, especially if he's happy. "I want to meet him, though. We're pretty much like your family, after all."

"You are," Blaine admits, a little afraid of bringing Kurt to meet Nick and Jeff. He knows Nick will be on his best behaviour but the last thing he needs is for Jeff to try and scare Kurt off and that's more than likely what the other man will do.

But then, Kurt can take care of himself, and he's got a quick wit and a sharp tongue that Blaine's quickly coming to love. He knows better than to fall too fast, but he has a feeling that, if things work out, he could see himself and Kurt together for a long time.

"Dude, you've got the dopiest smile on your face right now. He must really be something special," Jeff purses his lips before deciding something, slapping his hands on the tabletop and standing. "I'm going to look up his videos on your site, then, just so I can see what he looks like…"

And really, Blaine hadn't planned on spending the afternoon chasing Jeff around the apartment, but that's what ends up happening anyway.

000

"I'm so sorry! I didn't think it was a big deal! But he's a unicorn and unicorns are magical so I thought you'd want to see him…"

Kurt stops outside of Finn's door, hearing the voice that unmistakeably Brittany's, and he feels a sudden chill pass over him because whatever's waiting for him beyond that door is so far from good it's staggering.

"Show me," he can hear Finn's voice, a slight tremble in his words, and he debates bursting in but decides to stop and listen for a bit longer.

"It's wanky," Santana chimes in. "I couldn't believe it when Britt showed it to me. I mean, Kurt's pretty much frigid, or I thought he was, but he's a kinky little bastard…"

"_Show me," _Finn sounds serious this time and Kurt _knows, _knows that Brittany and Santana have found the website, knows that they know what he does for a living, and oh, God, _Finn's going to see it _so he opens the door, seeing the three of them staring at him in shock as he gulps and gently closes the door behind him.

Time to face the firing squad.

**Notes:**

**1. **I'm sorry for the wait on this! I was on holiday for two weeks and didn't get as much time to write as I thought I would, so I had to pound this out once we got back home!

**2. **No, there was no smut and yes, there is now drama. That's all I'll say ;)


	15. Chapter 14

**Title:** Trust  
**Author:** AoiTsukikage  
**Rating:** NC-17 overall  
**Characters/Pairing:** Eventual Blaine/Kurt  
**Chapter:** 14/?  
**Word Count:** 2173  
**Spoilers:** Nothing specific  
**Summary: **Kurt Hummel needs money for student loans, and if getting paid to be tied up and used online is the best way to do it, he'll take it. Blaine Anderson tells himself not to get attached to clients but this innocent young man could change everything for him.

**Warnings: **some BDSM elements, but this is a love story at its heart.

**Trust**

**Chapter Fourteen**

Kurt doesn't think he's ever been more embarrassed in his life. Yes, internally his 16-year-old-self might be doing cartwheels because Finn is willingly watching him naked and in a sexual situation, but his 21-year-old-self is dying of mortification. He's never seen himself as a sexual creature and the fact that Blaine finds him attractive is so, _so _wonderful, but there's a really big reason that he's never looked at the videos for himself and he's starting to see why.

All he can see are the imperfections in his own body, the way he still has a little bit of baby fat around his stomach that's never really evaporated, the way that his feet really are kind of huge and it's more noticeable with cuffs around his ankles, the fact that he just gets really, _really _flushed when he's turned on…and of course the fact that his stepbrother and two of his closest friends are _watching him orgasm while tied up _are all things that are making this situation unbearable, and when the clip ends he can see Finn sit back and swallow heavily, looking ill.

"Like I said. Wanky," Santana grins at him and reaches to punch his arm lightly. "Didn't know you were such a bottom-boy, Kurt. But you know, if Britt and I weren't exclusive now I'd totally tap that."

"So would I," Brittany chimes in. "You're such a pretty, pretty dolphin. I wish we could have done it when we were dating," she pouts and Santana gets an evil glint in her eye, leaning forward.

"Well, if Britt and I both want it…"

"I'm taken," Kurt says automatically, because while he does love Santana and Brittany dearly, the last thing he'd ever do is _sleep _with them. "I've got a boyfriend."

"Your boyfriend know you do _that?" _Santana gestures to the screen, where it's still frozen on an image of Kurt, and Kurt reaches to slam the laptop closed. "Well, does he?"

"Yeah," Finn sounds hoarse, eyes haunted, and Santana shrugs.

"Well, whatever floats your boat, I guess. Still…"

"Santana, why don't you and Britt go visit Rachel or something? I wanna talk to Kurt. Alone," Finn adds and Kurt shivers, because he's never really been afraid of Finn but he almost is now.

"Nasty. I knew watching him beg would turn you on, Hudson. I've always wondered about you," Santana stands up and takes Brittany's hand, waving behind her as they leave the apartment and Kurt wishes the couch would just suck him into another dimension or something because he really, _really _does not want to do this.

They sit in silence for a little bit, Finn keeps swallowing and blinking and looking like he's seen a ghost, and he eventually takes a deep breath and stands up. "I have about a billion things I wanna say to you but I know that I don't do well without thinking about things, so I'm gonna just…go for a walk or something. I just…" he shakes his head. "Tell me one thing: has he ever hurt you?"

"No," Kurt says instantly, knowing that Finn's talking about Blaine, and this seems to be good enough for Finn because he moves away to grab a coat and Kurt feels the tears start to pool in his eyes.

He's always counted on Finn, at least ever since their parents got married; he knows Finn has his back and will support him through everything, but he'd never imagined that _he _could do something that would cause Finn to turn his back on him and it _hurts. _A tiny, choked-off sob escapes his lips and Finn turns enough that Kurt can see the tears in his eyes as well (and Finn's always cried easily for how tough he always claims to be).

"Kurt, I promise, I'm not…I'm shocked, yeah, and I'm really, _really _confused, but I'm not mad. Okay? I just don't wanna say something I'm gonna regret," his voice is soft and Kurt can't help but believe him, but the fact that Finn would normally hug him or at least pat his shoulder on the way out and this time he doesn't touch him at _all _isn't lost on him and he collapses in sobs as soon as the door's closed.

000

Blaine's honestly thinking of going to see Kurt. He's got a rare night off, his one early client having canceled because of a stomach bug, and he's sitting in _their _coffee shop nursing a medium drip when the door chimes open and Finn Hudson storms in, eyes dark as he heads to the counter and if this were a cartoon proverbial thunderclouds would be building over his head.

Blaine doesn't know if he should say anything, because he really doesn't know Finn all that well and it might be weird, but a second later Finn's eyes meet his and he's stalking across the shop without even buying a coffee, hands clenched in fists by his sides like he's physically restraining himself and Blaine shrinks backwards.

Yes, he's taken self-defense classes…pretty much had to considering where he grew up and how small he was…but Finn's _huge _and he's not sure if that will do him any good if the other man decides to grab his collar and hoist him over the table.

Finn, however, merely sits across from him with a scowl and fiddles with his coat buttons for a bit before sighing. "I wasn't really looking for you, man, but maybe it's good that I found you. So, a couple of friends of mine and Kurt's came over today and they'd found something kinda…interesting on a website…"

He trails off, fidgeting, and Blaine _knows _what he's talking about and it's one of the worst things that can happen to one of their performers, their families finding out and usually they're…not all that understanding. He hates that it had to happen to Kurt but he knows that's the risk they take allowing their work to be showcased on a public website, but…

"Finn, I…"

"I didn't really talk to him about it. I just…needed to get out before I said something I'd regret later, y'know?"

"So you're not going to kick my ass?" Blaine asks timidly and Finn gives him a curious look for a moment before shaking his head. "Okay. Just checking."

"Dude, I just…" Finn sighs, putting his head in his hands and looking utterly confused. "I watch porn. Lately I watch a lot of porn 'cuz I'm single, but I never thought I'd…_know _somebody in porn, you know?"

"For the record, he's not a porn star," Blaine says quickly, because that's also a common misconception. "It's not his only job to do this and he's not in anything that's going to be released as more than Internet streaming. It's just…supplemental income."

"Because Rachel and I broke up?" Finn sits back then, something haunted coming into his dark eyes. "Shit. So it's my fault."

"Finn, it's not your fault…"

"Yeah, it is," Finn sighs and leans forward, resting his forehead on the table and it's kind of dramatic and more than a little odd-looking. "Dude, if I'd've been able to work things out with her? We wouldn't've needed to afford another apartment. That's like twice as much rent! And if I wasn't so damn stupid maybe I could actually go to school and have a job but I _can't _and…"

"Hey," Blaine's not sure if he's overstepping his bounds but he reaches to put a hand on Finn's wrist, getting him to look up. "It's not your fault. Kurt doesn't blame you…"

"Sorry, dude, but it is, and you're not gonna make me feel better about the fact that my…my stepbrother's out there on the Internet for anybody to see! I mean, do you know how much his dad'll flip if he finds out?" Finn looks terrified and Blaine doesn't know _that _much about Mr. Hummel, but any parent wouldn't really want their child to end up doing pornography, so… "I just…_why?"_

"Because of the pay," Blaine says immediately. "It's why I do it. The money's alluring and for somebody like Kurt who's busy during the day he can come in at night, and he…he's really good," Blaine doesn't know if he should say that, but it's true. "He's just…the first time I saw him I knew he was something special, but maybe it's because he's trained as an actor, but he's…"

"I really don't wanna hear my brother's good at porn, dude. I'm already gonna need to like bleach my brain or something," Finn rubs at his temples and Blaine smiles a little, because he can tell Finn's just a good guy who wants to keep his brother safe. "So you're…I mean, you don't seem like the type of guy…" he gestures and Blaine bites his lip, knowing where this is going.

"I'm not," Blaine says quietly. "Just like he's not. If it makes you feel any better, we tried switching roles once and I think it came to both of us far easier."

"Dude, don't need the mental images," Finn squeezes his eyes shut and Blaine hides a smile behind his hand, trying to smooth his features before the other man looks at him again. "Anyway, so you…he…"

"I've never hurt him, Finn," Blaine says honestly and Finn nods, something flashing in his eyes.

"I know. He told me that and I believe him, dude, because you don't seem like the type of guy to do that and, trust me, he's been hurt enough. He wouldn't take it if you did," Finn's the one to smile this time but Blaine admits that he's probably right. Kurt's tougher than anybody might first give him credit for. "So you and he aren't…I mean, if you're not getting paid for it…"

"No," Blaine barks a laugh because the question is _strange _but honestly he can see how Finn would draw those conclusions. "Ask Kurt, my room is freakishly normal, my roommates are friends from high school, I'm just a normal guy. I don't have a secret sex dungeon in my apartment," he promises and Finn looks rather relieved at the admission.

"Okay. Good. 'Cuz I think you're a good guy and you're super-good for _him _and I _really _didn't wanna have to kick your ass," he sits back and looks around, almost like he's contemplating something. "And right now I could totally use coffee because I think I'm gonna need it before the day's over."

Blaine watches him go, all lanky limbs and uncoordinated gait, and thinks that Kurt's really lucky to have somebody like Finn even if they're not blood-related. Yes, Cooper would do the same for him, but they've grown up together and from the sounds of it Kurt and Finn had a rather unconventional relationship to begin with but somehow they've taken that and forged it into something incredibly strong.

Finn comes back a few minutes later with another giant iced concoction and slumps into his seat, scrubbing a hand through his dark hair and letting out a huge sigh before asking, with complete seriousness, "You're an Ohio boy, right? How about them Browns?" and Blaine feels the tension melt away.

At least, until they have to leave the coffee shop.

000

"Do you want me to come with you?" he asks once they're outside, Finn shuffling his feet and looking around at everything and nothing and, truth be told, it's making Blaine nervous. "I know you probably don't know what to say to him, but he's still _Kurt, _Finn. He's still the same guy you've always known…"

"I know," Finn admits with a defeated shrug. "I _get _that, man. It's not like he's stolen anything or killed anybody, he just…had sex where people can see it, and there's totally nothing wrong with that, but…if you knew him, like, even a year ago? The word 'sex' had him covering his ears and singing 'I can't hear you!' in a really annoying way, and now he's just…it's _weird," _he settles on and okay, Blaine can see how that might be weird, but Kurt's still twenty-one and all of those hormones are probably bouncing around like crazy.

"I can imagine," Blaine starts walking toward Kurt's apartment and Finn follows after a moment, keeping pace with him as they meander down the street. "So you're not mad at him? Or me?"

"Nah," Finn shrugs. "I mean, still trying to wrap my head around it, but it's not like you guys did anything _wrong _and I know he wouldn't date you if you weren't awesome, so I've just…gotta think of it as a job, and not that Kurt's some sort of weird guy who gets his kicks getting tied up while people watch him come, y'know? And that might take a while. But I promise I'm gonna try not to be weird about it when we talk to him," he says honestly, even though Blaine can see he still has so many questions, but it's a start.

And hopefully, for Kurt's sake, it's enough.

**Notes:**

**1.** Maybe a bit of a boring chapter, but obviously they need to work through this before I can get you back to your regularly scheduled smut ;)

**2. **Let me know what you thought :)


	16. Chapter 15

**Title:** Trust  
**Author:** AoiTsukikage  
**Rating:** NC-17 overall  
**Characters/Pairing:** Eventual Blaine/Kurt  
**Chapter:** 15/?  
**Word Count:** 1965  
**Spoilers:** Nothing specific  
**Summary: **Kurt Hummel needs money for student loans, and if getting paid to be tied up and used online is the best way to do it, he'll take it. Blaine Anderson tells himself not to get attached to clients but this innocent young man could change everything for him.

**Warnings: **some BDSM elements, but this is a love story at its heart.

**Trust**

**Chapter Fifteen**

"I'm worried he's gonna be mad at me," Finn has his hand on the doorknob, eyes darting around the hallway before settling on Rachel's apartment before he shakes his head and looks back to his door. "I had to leave, dude. He and I had a…we got into a fight back when our parents started dating and I got really mad and said something really stupid, and he was hurt really, really bad because of it, so ever since then I've tried to be really careful what I say around him 'cuz I never wanna see him sad," Finn admits, and Blaine isn't going to press because he knows Kurt will tell him if it's truly that important.

"I'm sure he won't be," Blaine assures him, touching Finn's arm gently as they reach the building and head up the stairs. He can tell that Finn's still a little confused about everything that's happened, but he loves Kurt above everything else and Blaine knows he's going to do his best to listen and understand what's going on.

They reach the door and Finn takes a deep breath, looking nervous as he puts the key in the lock and turns, opening the door and glancing around the empty living room. "Kurt?" he calls, and Blaine peers in behind him to see Kurt curled up on the couch, wrapped in a blanket and shaking. He looks pitiful, broken, and Blaine wants to run to him even though he knows Finn has to be the one to make the first move. "Kurt? Hey, dude, I'm back…"

"Do you hate me?" Kurt's voice is thick with tears and he sniffs, barely looking up. "You can hate me. I don't…"

"Kurt," Finn says softly, and Blaine can hear the affection in his tone and knows that it's going to be okay. "Hey, man, c'mere."

Kurt sniffs and looks up, eyes landing on Blaine and widening. "Finn, you didn't…"

"He ran into me at the coffee shop. We talked. It's okay," Blaine says gently and Finn flashes him a grateful smile.

"Dude, I just wanna hug you. Please?" Finn spreads his arms and God, he's got a giant reach, Blaine thinks as he ducks out of the way. It's a good thing too because a second later Kurt's shooting past him like a rocket, clutching at Finn as the taller man wraps him up and Blaine can see Kurt's posture relax instantly, all the tension melting from his shoulders as his fears are eased. "We still need to talk," Finn murmurs into Kurt's hair, getting a tiny nod in return. "But I don't hate you. I could never hate you, dude."

"Thank you," Kurt pulls away for a second before tugging on Finn's wrist and leading him to the couch, leaning against him as he beckons Blaine to his other side and Blaine curls himself as close as he can, knowing that Kurt needs the contact right now. "I…I thought…"

"Kurt, dude, I can't be mad at you," Finn says quietly, his face pure guilt. "I…I know why you had to do it. And it was because of me. And I don't…it's my _fault." _

"Finn, no…" Kurt shakes his head immediately. "Don't say that. Yes, money was tight, but…"

"Like I told Blaine, if I was actually smart enough to keep my grades up and have a job at the same time nobody would have to worry about anything, but because I can't you have to go, like…do _that _where anybody in the world can see it!" Finn exclaims, hand gripping Kurt's knee and Kurt lays a hand on top of Finn's trying to calm him down.

"Finn. Stop. I don't blame you. I was the one who found this job, and as long as I don't think _too _hard about where…what I'm doing is being streamed, I'm okay with it. They don't use my full name on the streaming anyway, and unless my dad is out looking for gay porn…which is about a million times more unlikely than Brittany looking for gay porn…we'll be fine. It's _fine," _he emphasizes and Blaine isn't quite sure if Finn believes him, but the larger man slings an arm around Kurt's shoulders and pulls him in.

"Okay. I mean, I still feel guilty, but…"

"Don't. Honestly," Kurt leans his head on Finn's chest and sighs, reaching to tangle his fingers with Blaine's. "I know some of it…isn't ideal. But we have money. We're paying rent. I've finally gotten a little bit of sexual experience…"

Blaine laughs at the scandalized look on Finn's face but he knows by now that Finn's completely find with Kurt's sexuality, and he's grateful that Kurt has people close to him that are so accepting.

"And I met Blaine. I'd never have met him otherwise and that's…that makes it all worth it," Kurt's voice is a whisper but Blaine squeezes his hand because he feels the same way. Sometimes his job isn't the greatest, or what he'd have envisioned himself doing, but he has Kurt now and that's more than he ever could have thought possible.

"Yeah. I'm really happy you're happy, dude," Finn promises, and Blaine knows that everything's okay now. "So, we should totally watch some TV."

"Not sports," Kurt says immediately, sticking his tongue out rather maturely but Blaine thinks it's adorable and laughs, nudging Kurt's shoulder with his own.

"I wouldn't mind sports, so I'm afraid you're outvoted."

"My own boyfriend, siding with my lug of a stepbrother," Kurt sighs dramatically but the tension in the room is completely gone and Blaine's glad that nothing's been damaged from Kurt's secret finally getting out.

000

"I meant what I said," Kurt's lying on his stomach on the bed a couple of days later, Rachel actually at Paul's tonight for once since his roommate is out, and Blaine looks at him curiously. "When I said I…wanted you to finger me? I meant it. I want to know what it feels like," he's blushing and he knows it but Blaine nods and crawls onto the bed to kiss him, holding his head in place for a moment or two.

"Okay. You've never…"

"No," Kurt shakes his head. "I…I tried a couple of times but I could never get past how weird it felt. Maybe if you do it it'll be better," he reaches to strip his shirt off, not caring about being naked in front of Blaine anymore because he's seen him often enough. The thought strikes him when he's shoving his tight jeans down that they've never been naked at the same _time, _and he's surprised at how much he wants that. "Do you think you could…I know we've never…" he has no idea why _this _is making him nervous but Blaine seems to get it and nods, getting out of his clothes quickly and lying down on top of Kurt.

Blaine feels _amazing _against him, all warm dry skin and Kurt buries his nose in Blaine's neck, smelling a mixture of his own scent and some light cologne and he sighs and nuzzles there for a moment before kissing softly as Blaine gasps. "Kurt…"

"Hmm?" Kurt pulls back enough to meet his eyes and Blaine leans down for a proper kiss, slow and slick as he fumbles beside him for a moment. "Do you…lube. Right," he rolls to the side to grab the bottle from the bedside drawer, almost embarrassed because it's not even open, but Blaine doesn't seem to care as he gets the bottle open and slicks up his fingers.

"Lie back," he directs and Kurt does, Blaine lowering himself on top of him again and the first rub of their cocks together is like Heaven, Kurt throwing his head back and keening as Blaine chuckles and kisses his jaw. "Relax, Kurt. This won't hurt if you're relaxed, and if it does tell me and I'll stop. I want to make you feel good."

"Okay," Kurt wills his body to relax, sinking down into the bed, and Blaine kisses him on the lips this time, clean hand moving Kurt's leg up and out of the way before Kurt shivers at the feeling of a lubed finger tracing his entrance, pressing but not yet penetrating. "Okay," he says again and Blaine nods, pushing a little harder.

"Relax, baby," he murmurs and something about that makes Kurt come undone, his body pliant and open as Blaine's finger slides in easily. "Good. Just like that. Still okay?"

"Yeah," Kurt leans up to kiss him, spreading his legs a little and just enjoying how safe he felt with Blaine like this. He knows that Blaine won't hurt him, that he'll never push him too far, and that's the best feeling he can think of. "You can…more…"

Blaine nods and adds another finger, Kurt breathing in through his nose because yes, he can feel it now, but it's still not painful. "I'm going to…hang on…" Blaine covers his mouth with his own and crooks his fingers a little and Kurt feels an intense bolt of pleasure-pain soar through him, moaning into Blaine's mouth because he'd almost come undone right then and there.

"Prostate?" he asks with a gasp, tearing his mouth from Blaine's, and the older man is grinning at him, hazel eyes dancing as he nods. "That's…"

"Amazing. I know," Blaine goes back to kissing him, like he can't stop, and Kurt's perfectly fine with that. He's very quickly discovered that kissing Blaine is one of his favourite pastimes and wonders how he had lived so many years without knowing how much joy a simple kiss could bring him. "Can I add one more?"

"Okay," Kurt says after a moment, finally lifting one leg and wrapping it around Blaine's waist to draw him in farther as Blaine slips a third finger in. "It's…weird."

"Yeah. That about sums it up," Blaine snickers, moving his fingers again so they're pressing against Kurt's prostate and he sucks in a breath, clutching at Blaine and not wanting to ever let him go. "Can you touch yourself?" Blaine asks softly and Kurt does, knowing that it's an awkward angle for Blaine, but with Blaine kissing him and his fingers inside him it doesn't take more than a few strokes before he's coming, streaking his stomach and Blaine's chest as the shorter man pulls up a little bit, fingers sliding out before Kurt can tense up. "You're so beautiful," Blaine sounds awed and Kurt knows he's blushing again because Blaine just…_does _that to him.

"Mm. That was…yeah," Kurt can't come up with a better term even though that honestly sounds like something Finn would say and the thought has him laughing a little bit.

He's happy, and relaxed, and lying with a man he could oh-so-easily love, and that's all he's ever wanted in life.

Except, he realizes a moment later, Blaine's still hard. "Do you want me to…" he gestures and Blaine nods, biting his lower lip and his curls are falling haphazardly in his eyes as he flops onto his back and Kurt changes position, groaning as Blaine's fingers slide through the cum on his chest and he raises them to his mouth absently to suck them clean. "Oh, wow."

"Whatever you want," Blaine shrugs like he _hadn't _just done one of the most goddamn sexy things Kurt's ever seen.

"Well…" Kurt leans down to kiss him, tasting himself on Blaine's tongue, and thinks for a second. "I wouldn't mind trying out giving you a blowjob, since you were so kind to give me one that day. If that's acceptable."

"More than," Blaine promises, looking radiant as Kurt kisses his way down Blaine's body, and Kurt's going to do his best to make this as good as he can.

After all, Blaine deserves that.

**Notes:**

**1.** Fear not, the blowjob will occur in the next chapter ;)

**2. **I've been fiddling around with my tumblrs so now I've just decide to scrap all my sideblogs and post everything to my main one. I'm at moncrissfer if you want to check it out/follow me/ask questions/whatever!


	17. Chapter 16

**Title:** Trust  
**Author:** AoiTsukikage  
**Rating:** NC-17 overall  
**Characters/Pairing:** Eventual Blaine/Kurt  
**Chapter:** 16/?  
**Word Count:** 2055  
**Spoilers:** Nothing specific  
**Summary: **Kurt Hummel needs money for student loans, and if getting paid to be tied up and used online is the best way to do it, he'll take it. Blaine Anderson tells himself not to get attached to clients but this innocent young man could change everything for him.

**Warnings: **some BDSM elements, but this is a love story at its heart.

**Trust**

**Chapter Sixteen**

Kurt knows he can do this.

Yes, being faced with Blaine's cock _right there _is awkward and intimidating and even though Blaine's utterly beautiful it's hard to try and figure out how exactly this is going to work. When Blaine had done this to him, back at work, he'd been tied in such a way that he couldn't look at him to see what he'd been doing so he's going entirely on what he _felt _that day, and that's a hard sense memory to bring up considering he'd been in considerable pain from the way he'd been tied (and that was his own fault, yes, but still).

"Go slow," Blaine urges, trembling a little as his fingers slide through Kurt's hair. "Don't try to take everything at once, just…explore a little bit first, with your mouth, and then only what you can handle. A good blowjob doesn't have to involve deep-throating anybody," he's so calm, so soothing, and Kurt nuzzles his cheek against the soft skin of Blaine's inner thigh for a moment, just basking in this intimacy.

He knows Blaine's waiting, though, and doesn't want to keep him doing that so he experimentally darts out his tongue, licking a bead of pre-cum from the very head of Blaine's dick and it's salty and a little bitter, the flavour odd but not entirely unpleasant on his tongue as he slides his lips down over Blaine's erection, barely feeling like there's anything in his mouth but Blaine gasps and bucks a little bit, and Kurt knows it's enough for now.

He'll get better with practice, but right now, he just wants to make Blaine come apart and he thinks he's got a pretty good handle on that. He slides his mouth a little farther, feeling the weight of Blaine's cock against his tongue, and flicks his tongue along the underside as Blaine gasps.

"Yeah, just…just do what feels right," Blaine instructs, fingers scrabbling at Kurt's hair, and Kurt sucks a little harder, covering with his hand what he can't with his mouth and stroking softly, swallowing when he needs to and for some reason Blaine seems to like that, mewling and throwing his head back as Kurt sinks down a little farther.

There's something so incredibly intimate about this, the act so full of trust and, Kurt almost wants to say love, but he'll refrain for now because that's getting in a little too heavy.

"Fuck, Kurt…just…" Blaine murmurs and Kurt's not sure what he means, other than that he probably wants to come. "Hum, just…make some sort of noise, I need…."

Kurt doesn't really hum, it's more of a question than anything, but Blaine's entire body goes rigid and Kurt pulls back enough that he won't choke himself, trying to swallow all of Blaine's ejaculate and pulling off with a gasp once he's finished.

"Holy fuck," Blaine murmurs, hand sliding across his eyes as he laughs breathily. _"Kurt, _you…."

"Was that okay?" Kurt winces at how raspy his voice sounds but Blaine tugs on his arm and pulls him up until they're laying pressed to each other again, kissing him tenderly.

"For your first time doing that? So much more than. You've got some talent," Blaine smiles, wiping Kurt's chin and Kurt blushes and realizes he's probably got a streak of cum there or something.

"Hey," Blaine turns Kurt's face back to him and shakes his head. "It's sex. It's gross when you think about it. It's fine," he promises, kissing Kurt again, and they stay like that for a long time.

000

"Kurt! Kurt, wake up, the place on the corner always runs out of vegan breakfasts by ten, we need to…"

"Rachel!"

Blaine hears Kurt's yelp and opens his eyes, coming face-to-face with Kurt's chest and groaning a little because this is the first time they've really spent the night together and it's…kind of incredible to wake up with Kurt, who still smells amazing even after a night of sleeping.

"I'm sorry! I'm so sorry!" Blaine hears the door slam and Kurt sighs, kissing the top of Blaine's head before disentangling himself and moving out of the bed. Blaine laments the lack of warmth but knows that he'd better get up as well, since it seemed long overdue that he was actually meeting Rachel and breakfast _did _sound good because he was kind of hungry.

So he finds his boxers and pulls them on, sliding a t-shirt over his head, before noting that Kurt's run off to the bathroom and it's apparently up to him to talk to Rachel. He slumps out to the kitchen, still tired and knowing he looks like crap, but Rachel runs up and throws her arms around him and he jumps a little.

"Blaine! Finally! You're just as good-looking as Kurt always said and you make him so, _so _happy and I'm really glad you do because he _deserves _to be happy and I'm so honored to finally meet you and…"

"Don't suffocate him, Rachel," Kurt's re-appeared, hair a little more presentable and with undeniable fondness in his eyes as he takes in Blaine's disheveled morning appearance. "You'll have plenty of time to talk over breakfast, but Blaine and I should get ready if we want to make it…"

"Oh! Yes! Hurry!" and then she's shoving them back toward the bedroom and Kurt's laughing, letting the door close behind him before he throws his arms around Blaine's neck and kisses him hungrily, tasting of mouthwash.

"Good morning, now that the banshee is contained," he murmurs and Blaine snickers.

"She's nice. Intense, but…"

"Oh, I know, but you'll be grilled over breakfast so get your answers ready," Kurt rifles through his closet for a bit. "And next time we get together I want to do it at your place," he says, pulling out a sweater and a pair of obviously form-fitting jeans.

"Why?" Blaine asks curiously. "You've been there before…."

"Because you've met my friends…my family….it's time I meet these infamous roommates of yours," Kurt winks and Blaine has to shake his head.

"Jeff's going to make your life painful."

"Trust me. I can take anything he throws at me," Kurt strips his sleep shirt off and Blaine has to resist the urge to tackle him back to the bed and risk the Wrath of Rachel when they miss her vegan breakfast. He may barely know her, but he can tell she's a whirlwind.

"I know," Blaine promises, settling for a chaste kiss that bears the promise of so much more.

He's falling for Kurt Hummel, and falling really hard.

It's just comforting to know that, at this point, he's pretty sure Kurt feels exactly the same.

000

"Be nice to him," he warns Nick and Jeff the next night, Nick nodding in agreement and Jeff swiping his blond hair back before shrugging, although Blaine knew that in the end they were fine with whomever he dated so long as he was happy and they also knew that Kurt made him oh-so-very happy, so those were both things in Kurt's favour right now.

"Don't worry, I'll keep him in line," Nick promises, getting a playful growl in return from Jeff, and that's when a knock sounded on the door so Blaine gulps and goes to open it, Kurt looking flawless as always and like he'd just stepped out of the pages of a fashion magazine.

Blaine doesn't think he'll ever get over just how _hot _his boyfriend is.

"You're real!' Jeff bounds forward, leaning in close to Kurt who, to his credit, doesn't flinch or look surprised. "I mean, you sounded too good to be true, and if I hadn't watched the videos I would have thought that Blaine had made you up," he grins and Kurt rolls his eyes, although Blaine can see a slight blush on his cheeks at the mention that Jeff had indeed seen the videos of him.

"Of course I am. I'm too fabulous to make up," he sweeps in. "Nice to meet you Jeff, Nick," he nods at each of them in turn, correctly Blaine notes, and sweeps into the apartment like he owns it. He can tell by looking that Nick is impressed, but the other boy is easy to read for the most part. Jeff still has his normal sardonic smirk firmly in place but it's obvious he knows Kurt's more than just a pretty face, too.

"Same," Nick follows Kurt into the kitchen part of their apartment. "Can I get you something? We don't have a lot…can't get any pop into the house without Jeff drinking it within the hour."

"Hey!" Jeff mutters and Blaine has to laugh, because it's true.

"That's okay. I thought we could all grab dinner, talk that way? I need to hear the embarrassing stories of Blaine's youth," Kurt has a rather pleasant smile on his face but Blaine groans, knowing where this is going, and Jeff stops beside Kurt and slings an arm over his shoulders.

"Good man! I'll tell you _in detail _the time Blaine decided singing a song about sex toys and jumping all over the display tables in The Gap was a good idea…" he starts to steer Kurt back out of the apartment and Blaine wonders why he'd ever thought it was a good idea to let Kurt meet his friends.

"Don't worry, he adores you," Nick, even rational, stops beside him and loops his arm through Blaine's. "You've got nothing to worry about."

Blaine only hopes it's true.

000

Kurt decides fairly quickly that sleeping with Blaine is one of his favourite things ever, and they're lying in the other man's bed once they return from dinner, Kurt having gotten on swimmingly with Nick and Jeff and wishing that his and Blaine's paths had had the fortune to cross when they were both still in high school back in Ohio.

As it is, he's happy to learn a little more about the man he's nearly in love with, and nothing's had him running off which he supposes is a good thing although, he has to admit, if knowing what Blaine's _job _is doesn't have him running away chances are nothing will.

And he owes everything to that job, so it's certainly not going to do that.

"We should do this more often," Blaine murmurs against his bare shoulder, lips gently caressing the skin there.

"Go out for dinner with your roommates?" Kurt pretends to play dumb and Blaine snorts and kisses his shoulder again.

"No, dummy, sleep together. Like this. It's really nice, and I'm so…I'm a little used to having one-night stands by now so I've never felt completely comfortable falling asleep with somebody, but with you…" he pauses, one hand skimming up Kurt's stomach as Kurt murmurs and enjoys the feeling.

"I know, Blaine," Kurt whispers. "I mean, the only experience I have sleeping with somebody is Finn a couple of times and while it's nice…he's like a giant heated blanket…there's something different about falling asleep with somebody who knows you the way that you do," he admits, and it's not a declaration of love yet, but Blaine urges him over and they kiss lazily for a bit, Blaine sucking on his tongue in a way that has Kurt moaning before he pulls away, a tad breathless. "I…" Kurt starts, wondering if now's a good time to bring it up, but he figures he may as well get it out there. "I've been counting the money I've earned from our…sessions, and I really don't need any more, but…" he has to add that in because Blaine's face falls right away. "_But _I'd like to go in once more, for now, just…I want you to use the vibrator on me. I'm ready, and I want to…I don't want to be scared anymore, Blaine. I want to _know. _And then after that, one night, maybe you can…"

"Make love to you?" Blaine's voice is hoarse and Kurt can only nod, throat too tight to do anything else at the moment. "I…Kurt, yes. _Yes," _he kisses Kurt happily before snuggling closer and nuzzling their noses together. "I'd love that. I'd be honored to."

"Good," Kurt closes his eyes, debating whether to let the 'I love you' slip from his lips, but sleep claims him before he can make a decision.

**Notes:**

**1. **I'm sorry this took so long to get out, but I had a bit of writer's block and then it just came to me. I'm thinking a couple more chapters of this and then that will be it, but we'll see where it goes :)

**2. **Happy Glee Day! Yay!

**3. **I am _beyond _honored that Cimm decided to rec this fic because I admire her so, so much as a writer and while we've spoken a few times and both started in the Finn/Kurt fandom and moved over to Blaine/Kurt, it means so much to me that she'd read my fic and think it was good enough to others to read, so I'm over the moon about that!

**4. **Please let me know what you thought :)


	18. Chapter 17

**Title:** Trust  
**Author:** AoiTsukikage  
**Rating:** NC-17 overall  
**Characters/Pairing:** Blaine/Kurt  
**Chapter:** 17/19 (?)  
**Word Count:** 1971  
**Spoilers:** Nothing specific  
**Summary: **Kurt Hummel needs money for student loans, and if getting paid to be tied up and used online is the best way to do it, he'll take it. Blaine Anderson tells himself not to get attached to clients but this innocent young man could change everything for him.

**Warnings: **some BDSM elements, but this is a love story at its heart.

**Trust**

**Chapter Sixteen**

"This might hurt," is all Blaine tells him and Kurt shivers and nods, looking up at him with trusting eyes because he _does _trust Blaine, with everything, and he knows Blaine won't hurt him intentionally.

"Okay," he whispers, holding out his wrists as instructed, and by the time he's in the air, wrists and ankles shackled to a bar above his head and his body swaying, he's not sure about this anymore.

Yes, it leaves him open to…what he'd asked Blaine to do to him, but at the same time it's not exactly a conventional, comfortable position.

"Okay?" Blaine's running his fingers along the outside of Kurt's thigh, soothing and gentle, and Kurt nods briefly. "Okay. Start rolling," he tells the cameramen, leaning for a brief kiss and thank God he's strung Kurt up in a way that lets him do that. "Just relax, baby," he whispers, holding Kurt's head against his shoulder for a brief moment and Kurt breathes in his scent and nods. "Anytime you feel unsafe just tell me and we'll get you down."

"Okay," Kurt whispers, closing his eyes as he feels Blaine's fingers, suddenly slick with lube, press against his entrance.

"Relax," Blaine's voice is a command now, slipping into his role, and Kurt does, casting his memory back to that night in his bedroom when it was just him and Blaine, no ropes or chains or cameras, and he can feel Blaine's finger slide in easily and hear Blaine's throatily murmured approval at the action.

Kurt floats after that, letting his body make whatever sounds it would, and when he feels Blaine withdraw his fingers and lightly touch his stomach he lets his eyes open and sees the other man standing over him with a vibrator that looks rather similar to the one Kurt had used on him, if a little smaller.

Kurt knows that Blaine can't look like he cares too much, this is supposed to be punishment after all, but their eyes meet and Kurt gives a jerky nod, willing his body to slump as he feels the head of the toy press against his opening and two deep breaths later it's in, snug against his balls at the base and not feeling too horribly uncomfortable.

"Good," Blaine murmurs, running his hands along Kurt's thighs. "I'm going to turn it on and start jerking you off. You can't come unless you ask and I give you permission. Clear?"

"Yes, sir," Kurt replies automatically, and a second later Blaine flicks the switch and the most amazing sensation courses through his body, the vibrator pressing against his prostate and it's almost too intense right from the get-go. "Fuck!"

Blaine chuckles rather darkly and wraps his lube-slick hand around Kurt's cock, stroking him painfully slowly as Kurt feels his entire body tremble, trying to rock back against the toy to get as many sensations as he could out of it.

It seems far too short by the time he's already overloaded, pleading to come in an almost embarrassingly high voice, and when Blaine finally lets him he swears he nearly blacks out at the intensity of it, the feeling of Blaine so close and the knowledge that next time it won't be a toy, it'll actually be _Blaine _inside of him.

He's still shaking when they let him down, curled up in a blanket on Blaine's lap almost immediately, but he's more than a little elated and he kisses Blaine's lips and tells him to come over to Finn's once they're done cleaning up.

He needs him close tonight.

000

"Do you ever think about quitting?" he asks once they're lying in bed, Kurt tracing meaningless patterns on Blaine's bare chest. Finn had taken one look at them, flushed and wrapped around each other, and told them that he'd be in his room with his headphones in and the music cranked so could they please try to keep it a little quiet? and Kurt had laughed and given him a quick hug before he and Blaine disappeared into the guest room.

"My job?" Blaine questions, hands roaming over Kurt's shoulders and back, like he can't stop touching, and maybe he can't. Maybe it's true. "Sometimes, but…the money."

"Not to sound rude, but I've had, what, about four sessions? And I have enough money to get me through the rest of the school year," Kurt has a furrow between his brows, a bit of a frown, and Blaine smooths his hands over Kurt's pale skin and considers his next words.

"You're not rude, but I have to be blunt in return: your job is lot harder than mine, so you get paid more. If I make a tenth of what you do…"

Kurt shrugs, and Blaine has no idea what that means so he frames the other man's face and kisses him softly.

"Hey, what's wrong?"

"Seriously? Knowing that you go to work every day touching other men? I'm not that insecure, Blaine, but it's…you know, it's not an easy thing to overlook," Kurt's biting his lower lip rather adorably and Blaine knows he has to reassure him this time.

"Kurt, you know that I…the most I ever do for anybody else is handjobs. I rarely kiss them, only if they ask for it, and you're the first person I've ever given a blowjob to while at work. It really is just a job to me, and most of the time I don't even get turned on," he admits with a bit of a blush, because for most people working with hot guys all the time? Getting turned on shouldn't be a problem.

"I'm flattered. Really," Kurt promises, but there's still a deadness in his eyes that makes Blaine worry. "It's nothing. I just…you know, thinking about you touching other people and making them come makes me a tad jealous and possessive," he adds, a rather impish smirk on his lips as he leans in to kiss Blaine's cheek. "Is that a bad thing?"

"No," Blaine gulps, wondering if Kurt has any idea how sexual he's being right now. "It's…it's really not, Kurt, but…you have to remember, I get to make all of those guys come but you're the _only _one who gets to make me come."

Kurt's eyes darken immediately and a hand finds its way to the small of Blaine's back, pulling him in.

"Hmm…so you were turned on today watching me?" he asks softly, his voice dripping pure seduction, and Blaine shivers because only Kurt could ever make him come apart like this.

"So turned on," he replies, seeing no reason to lie, and Kurt reaches a hand between them, bold in the darkness and in a bed he's familiar in, cupping Blaine through his thin pyjama pants.

"Well, Finn's pretty much given us free reign to do what we will so long as we're quiet. Think you can handle that?" he asks, kissing Blaine softly as Blaine nearly whimpers into his mouth with need.

God, Kurt just makes him come _apart _and he loves it.

Loves _him, _and he's going to tell him.

He is.

But all conscious thought flees from his brain when Kurt's hand slips into his pants and wraps around him, already sweat-slick as he strokes upward slowly and Blaine keens, clutching at Kurt's shoulders and moaning into his mouth to help stifle the noise.

Kurt laughs against his lips, flicking his wrist a bit, and Blaine pumps his hips and just surrenders to the feelings coursing through him, knowing that Kurt will hold him steady.

"Take your pants off," Kurt murmurs and Blaine kicks them down, spreading his legs a bit as Kurt speeds up, drawing back a bit and biting his lip in pure concentration and Blaine would find it innocently endearing if he weren't so close to the edge.

"Kurt…Kurt, I need…just…" he gasps, needing to hear it's okay, that he can let go, and Kurt presses a kiss just below his ear and murmurs, 'Come,' and that's it.

000

He struggles out of bed once he's come down, getting his pants back on and stumbling out to the kitchen after promising he'll be back soon. He's parched, shivery, and knowing that he's going to tell Kurt he loves him tonight and he needs a drink to make sure he throat doesn't crack and ruin the moment.

"Have a good time?" Finn's digging through the fridge, bringing out ingredients for a sandwich and it might be after midnight but Blaine isn't going to question him on this one.

"Yes," he says cautiously, reaching around Finn and grabbing a bottle of water before tipping it down his throat and sighing. "Is that…"

"Dude, whatever you guys do I'm cool with so long as I don't hear it. I watched the video, remember?" he smiles but there's something a little terrified in his eyes and Blaine has to chuckle fondly at that.

"I know," he assures him, leaning back against the counter.

"I'm really happy for you guys," Finn says after a minute, looking a little forlorn. "I mean, the way you look at each other? You guys just…care about each other so much and are so happy and he…he deserves that, after the life he's had," the tall man shuffles his feet before picking up the finished sandwich and popping it in the microwave for a few seconds to warm it up.

"You'll find her, Finn," Blaine says confidently, because he might not know Finn all that well but he can tell he's a really great guy.

"Thought I did," Finn murmurs, taking the sandwich out and heading over to the counter. "But maybe it's for the best, y'know? Get out, broaden my horizons or whatever the saying is," he sits down and sighs heavily, scrubbing a hand through his hair. "One day, right?"

"One day," Blaine affirms, taking another sip before replacing the water in the door. "Well, good night."

"G'night, dude," Finn waves and digs into his sandwich, and Blaine steels himself for the words he's about to say.

000

"I love you."

He nearly chokes on air at that, though, as he's sliding into bed, but Kurt's eyes are half-closed and his whole body is relaxed, molded into the pillows and mattress and utterly at ease as he reaches to cup Blaine's cheek and draw him in closer.

"You…" Blaine sputters, blinking, and Kurt immediately wakes up a little more.

"Did I…was I not supposed to…oh, God, I…" he stammers and Blaine has to shut him up with a well-timed kiss.

"No, dummy, I was just…going to say the exact same thing and you beat me to it. So I'll say it anyway: I love you, Kurt Hummel," he says earnestly, tangling his fingers with Kurt's and raising their joined hands to his mouth so he can kiss Kurt's knuckles, earning a blush from the younger man. "And I promise, if you ask me to quit my job, I will…"

"I won't," Kurt shakes his head. "I'd never control you like that. But just…as long as you can promise…"

"You're the only one, Kurt. And once I get out of grad school I can quit and get a job that isn't in the porn industry," he promises with a laugh, and Kurt nods before leaning in for a long, drawn-out kiss.

"So," he starts when he draws back, looking off to the side a little. "About us making love…"

"Whenever you want. Wherever you want. I mean, as long as it's in a bed, but whether it's this one or yours at your actual place or mine it doesn't matter. What do you…"

"Rachel will be out this weekend with Paul," Kurt says immediately. "Do you want to come over?"

"I'd love to."

And Blaine seals that promise with another kiss, just because he can.

**Notes:**

**1. **So I'm thinking probably one more chapter and then an epilogue of this, so we're coming to the end, folks!

**2. **A couple of songs I listened to lately that are both really awesome and relate really well to Klaine, in my opinion. "Daylight" by Maroon 5 (which I see as kind of a 'the night before Kurt leaves for New York' song): youtube dot com /watch?v=Wg9Urm2_7xQ and "Here With Me" by The Killers, which kind of relates to where they are in canon right now: youtube dot com /watch?v=2W8esOKFM_4

**3. **Again, because I keep changing my blogs, my normal tumblr can be found at thedoctorandthemurse and is a lot of Glee, general things and spec and rambly-ness and a few things about other fandoms, and my Klaine-only blog is kurtbowtieletitsnow :)

**4. **Let me know what you thought! And thank you so much for all the support this fic has received so far!


	19. Chapter 18

**Title:** Trust  
**Author:** AoiTsukikage  
**Rating:** NC-17 overall  
**Characters/Pairing:** Blaine/Kurt  
**Chapter:** 18/19  
**Word Count:** 2028  
**Spoilers:** Nothing specific  
**Summary: **Kurt Hummel needs money for student loans, and if getting paid to be tied up and used online is the best way to do it, he'll take it. Blaine Anderson tells himself not to get attached to clients but this innocent young man could change everything for him.

**Warnings: **some BDSM elements, but this is a love story at its heart.

**Trust**

**Chapter Eighteen**

"Come in," Kurt walks to the door and opens it a little shakily, trying not to show Blaine how nervous he is about what they're going to do tonight. He knows the basics, of course; he has to after everything they've done, but this is the ultimate act of trust between two people and he doesn't want to screw anything up or freak out in the middle of it. He wants it to be perfect.

Well, as perfect as it can be. Finn had talked extensively about how horrible it can be if you're not in love, because he'd ruined his first time that way, so Kurt had sworn he'd never make the same mistake.

He's so in love with Blaine it scares him sometimes, so he knows he's the right choice.

"You okay?" Blaine reaches out for him instinctively, cupping his cheek and leaning in for a soft kiss. "We don't have to jump into this, Kurt, but I promise you that I'll be as patient and tender a lover as I possibly know how and you'll enjoy this. I know you will," he swore, tightening his fingers around Kurt's and Kurt already feels calmer just from that tiny touch.

"I know you will be. I trust you," Kurt promises, squeezing Blaine's hand in return and starting to walk backwards into the bedroom. He's dressed down for the night, only in a t-shirt and sweats, because the last thing he wants is to kill the mood by having to take off so many layers of clothing. He knows that he shouldn't be embarrassed anymore…Blaine's seen him at his most vulnerable, after all, and so has anybody in the world that's bothered to search for the videos…but he still is, a little bit.

Somehow this is so much more intimate and intimidating than putting on a show for the cameras, and maybe that's the reason why: what he does at work is, for all intents and purposes, a show. He _is _a trained actor after all and he slips into it naturally.

This is just…him. Just Kurt Hummel. No acting, no fronts, no _nothing _except his own heart and body and soul laid bare for this man before him.

And that's…that's big.

That's really big.

"Hey," Blaine kisses him again, firmer, and steps back. "Just relax. It's just me, remember?" he smiles before reaching down and stripping off his shirt, and Kurt doesn't think he'll ever tire of seeing Blaine unclothed. The other man is so gorgeous, all hard lines and taut muscles and perfectly built compact frame, and Kurt reaches out without thinking and slides his hands along the planes of Blaine's chest. "See? Better already. Just took me taking my shirt off," he teases gently, easing Kurt's own shirt up and over his head as he talks and Kurt lets him, not embarrassed about this part much anymore. "There. See? Everything's fine."

"I know," Kurt assures him, humming as Blaine noses under his chin to kiss his neck. "I just…nerves."

"I was nervous, too," Blaine assures him, stroking his skin softly. "I was _terrified, _actually, but once it came right down to it…it was fine. I enjoyed it. And it might take a few times, and you might not like it at first, but I promise that if I'm hurting you, or even if you're just not feeling any pleasure, we'll stop and you can fuck me instead. Deal?" he flashes Kurt a grin and Kurt has to laugh, but the appeal of being on top is really too great to pass up.

"Deal," he nods firmly.

"Good," Blaine moves back to undo his jeans, sliding them and his underwear off at the same time and Kurt hooks his fingers in the waistband of his sweats, gulping before he lets them drop and steps out, not hard yet but just staring at Blaine naked is getting him well on his way. "Lie down. I thought we could forego the foreplay because you probably just want to…get on with this so you don't have to stay nervous, right?" he looks almost hopeful and Kurt nods, drawing his legs up and gulping as Blaine moves into position, a full bottle of lube in his hand.

"You can do this," Kurt sighs, relaxing a little. "I'm used to this much, at least, so…"

"Okay," Blaine leans in for a soft kiss, slick fingers running along the crease of Kurt's ass before he presses one inside and kisses Kurt fiercely at the same time, nipping at his lower lip before pulling away and working his finger in deeper. "Do you…do you want to use a condom? I always…um, it's messier without, but it's so much more intimate. And you know I'm clean, I have the records to prove it but they don't let you work at the site or be a client if you're not, so…" his eyes are sparkling in the semi-light, looking so damn hopeful that Kurt can't say no and honestly the thought of Blaine inside of him with nothing else between them is far too attractive.

"N-no, not if we don't…need one," Kurt reaches to pull Blaine closer and kisses him desperately, pushing back against Blaine's touch. "More, I…this part's fine, Blaine, you know that," he says with as much confidence as he can muster, and Blaine complies and adds another finger, just brushing his prostate as Kurt arches and tries not to come, toes curling into the sheets as he whimpers. "_Blaine…"_

"Sorry. Had to," Blaine looks so damn adorable, hazel eyes shining and curls falling haphazardly across his forehead, that Kurt can't be mad and just settles for kissing him again to calm his sparking nerves. He adds another finger while Kurt's still occupied and Kurt gasps at the fullness. It's not painful, not at all, but there's no denying what's happening now and he's not going to turn back. "Are you…is that okay? Do you think…" he slides his fingers out, wiping them on the sheets, before claiming Kurt's lips in a tender kiss, pulling away after a moment.

"I…I think so," Kurt nods, moving his arms to drape around Blaine's neck and bringing his legs around the shorter man's waist, averting his eyes because he knows he's blushing madly by now.

"Hey," Blaine turns his face back and smiles at him, nuzzling their noses together for a moment. "Relax, baby. Just…keep yourself centered, keep breathing slowly, and let your body go limp."

"Are we having sex or am I going into labor?" Kurt jokes dryly, getting a barked laugh from Blaine as he steals another kiss.

"Never change," Blaine says fondly, reaching to stroke through Kurt's hair before pulling back and lining himself up. "I'm going to go slow, but this will be easier if I don't stop. If you're in pain, tell me and I will, but otherwise keep your eyes on me and just…breathe through it."

"Still sounds like I'm having a baby," Kurt replies with a shrug of his shoulders, but Blaine's words are soothing and are taking some of the fear away. He knows Blaine would never lie to him, not after everything they've gone through together.

"Breathe," Blaine rolls his eyes fondly and pushes forward, the blunt head of his cock stretching Kurt's opening, and Kurt groans and clutches at Blaine's shoulders, trying to keep his muscles relaxed and his breathing even.

It stings more the farther it goes in, but Blaine's face is a mask of concentration and Kurt keeps his eyes locked with his boyfriend's, never looking away until Blaine shudders and closes his own eyes for a moment, getting his bearings, and Kurt realizes that he's in.

It's…full, in a way he didn't expect, and not exactly painful but certainly not _right _and his body is letting him know that by the alarm bells going off in his head. He ignores them, casting them to the side and giving Blaine a tiny nod that prompts the other man to pull out a bit and push forward, and Kurt tips his head back and groans because it's starting to feel better.

"Okay?" Blaine asks hopefully and Kurt can only nod, squeezing his shoulders.

"Yes. More," he urges, Blaine giving him the most heartbreakingly beautiful smile he's ever seen as he starts to rock a little faster, sliding out a bit farther every time and pushing in harder, and Kurt moves his own body to rock with it, feeling his cock start to harden fully again.

It's amazing, this closeness, and when Blaine changes his angle slightly and the head of his cock brushes Kurt's prostate he swears he can see stars and from then on out it's frantic, snapping hips and the slap of skin-on-skin and Kurt moaning rather wantonly, Blaine a little quieter but not by much, and when Blaine stammers out a, "Kurt, I can't…I'm gonna…" Kurt's fully prepared, and the feeling of Blaine's ejaculate inside of him is far more thrilling than he could have ever imagined.

Blaine pulls out, the loss almost too sudden for Kurt to accept, but then he's bending his head and taking Kurt in his mouth and it only takes a couple of firm sucks before Kurt's coming, back arched and fingers clenched in Blaine's hair and feeling lighter than he ever has in his life.

000

Blaine cleans him off tenderly, kissing the insole of his foot and the soft, tender skin behind his knee and leaving a sucking bruise on his thigh as he works his way reverently up Kurt's body, so gentle with the cloth, and Kurt's drifting, lost in a sea of pleasure and a haze of contentment he'd only read about in books before.

When he finally drops the cloth off to the side and curls up beside Kurt, all Kurt can do is pull him into his arms and kiss him, smiling at him tenderly and brushing his fingers through Blaine's curls as the older man looks at him reverently.

"So was that…did you…" he stops, swallowing noticeably, and Kurt kisses him softly and pulls him in, curling his body around Blaine's and nodding to nobody in particular.

"It was…amazing," he says, because no other words seem to do it justice, and that appears to be enough for Blaine as he heaves a sigh of utter relief and kisses Kurt's throat. "It really was, Blaine."

"You're going to be sore tomorrow and not thanking me," Blaine chuckles, rubbing Kurt's back with his hand. "But it should be okay. You're…incredible, Kurt, and I love you so much," he presses a chaste kiss to Kurt's lips and yawns adorably, snuggling down in the blankets and in Kurt's embrace. "Are we sleeping?"

"I could use it," Kurt admits, the sex tiring him out more than he thought it would after everything he'd been through at work.

"Good. Don't wanna move," Blaine slurs, arm thrown carelessly over Kurt's chest, and Kurt laughs and presses himself closer, letting his eyes slip closed. "Love you."

"Love you, too," Kurt replies, the words so easy now, and he still loves the way they feel when they roll off his tongue.

He's just about asleep when his phone buzzes, loud in the silence, and Blaine lets out a groan as Kurt slides away and turns it on, looking at the text on the screen and laughing to himself.

"Whazzat?" Blaine asks when Kurt slides back into bed, stroking the other boy's arms and back and shoulders and chuckling softly.

"Nothing, baby. Go back to sleep," he murmurs, pressing his lips to Blaine's forehead, and Blaine huffs an irritated breath before yanking Kurt even closer and curling up with a smile on his face.

Kurt looks at the text again and sends one back, not bothering to wait for a response (really, 'buy some earplugs next time' is the best reply he's got to 'dude, I'm happy you're having fun but like, the whole street can hear you') and maybe he should be embarrassed but he's too happy to care.

He lets the phone drop from his limp fingers and drifts off to sleep without a care in the world.

**Notes:**

**1. **I'm so sorry about the length of time this chapter took, but my smut muse took a vacation recently and it was a struggle to get this out, so I hope it was okay! One more chapter/epilogue/whatever you want to call it and I think this story will be complete :)

**2. **Once again, because I'm flighty like that, my main tumblr can be found at moncrissfer and my Klaine only tumblr at kurtbowtieletitsnow. I love talking fandom and spoilers and spec or whatever, so come drop me a message if you want :)


	20. Epilogue

**Title:** Trust  
**Author:** AoiTsukikage  
**Rating:** NC-17 overall  
**Characters/Pairing:** Blaine/Kurt  
**Chapter:** 19/19  
**Word Count:** 1302/ **Total Word Count: **~40,000  
**Spoilers:** Nothing specific  
**Summary: **Kurt Hummel needs money for student loans, and if getting paid to be tied up and used online is the best way to do it, he'll take it. Blaine Anderson tells himself not to get attached to clients but this innocent young man could change everything for him.

**Warnings: **some BDSM elements, but this is a love story at its heart.

**Trust**

**Epilogue**

"Are you sure?" Blaine can't quite believe what he's hearing, but Kurt's smile is wide and genuine, eyes sparkling as he leans across the coffee shop table and takes Blaine's hand in his, rubbing the back of it gently with his thumb and looking altogether too anxious. "I mean…Kurt, this is a big milestone. We've only been dating a few months, I don't know if we…"

"You can say no," Kurt's wide eyes were full of hurt and Blaine immediately feels bad for questioning this. "You can, Blaine, and I won't think less of you. But I think it would be...good for both of us," he's obviously choosing his words carefully and Blaine bites his lip and looks away, his mind churning.

He wants to say 'yes', he really does, but a part of him keeps reminding him that it's too soon. What if it doesn't work out? What if they're just not compatible in that way? What if something else happens?

"Take a day?" Kurt's eyes are so earnest, and open, and Blaine can't deny him this so he reaches across the table to grip their joined hands with his free one and nods slowly.

"I will. I just...need to think over everything, okay?" he doesn't want Kurt to think it's a 'no,' because it's most emphatically not, but it's something he does need to weigh carefully.

"Okay," Kurt lifts their clasped hands to his lips and kisses Blaine's knuckles, so sweet that it makes Blaine's heart ache, and he vows to make this decision quickly.

000

"Why wouldn't you?" is all Nick says, leaning back against their couch and watching Blaine pace. "I mean, there's no reason you shouldn't," he clarifies, and Jeff snorts from beside him, arm slung hap-hazardly over his boyfriend's shoulders.

"It'd make it easier for us, Blainers," he points out, and Blaine has to admit he has a point; at least they'd be able to have sex whenever and wherever they wanted without worrying about Blaine walking in at an inopportune time (Blaine still doesn't trust the coffee table in the living room, despite Jeff's insistence that the smeared glass was a result of a knocked over glass of milk. He knows them too well).

"And you'd get to live with Kurt," Nick jabs Jeff with his elbow and turns back to Blaine, smiling. "It's completely up to you, but I don't know why you wouldn't take the opportunity," he says gently, and Blaine knows that his mind's already made up and he's procrastinating over nothing right now.

"You're right," he admits with a smile and a tiny shake of his head, scratching the back of his neck. "You are. I'll...I'll miss you guys, but there's really no good reason why I shouldn't move in with him," he purses his lips and nods, squawking a second later when he gets tackled by Jeff who's garbling about how much he'll miss him and they'd better visit all the time, and Blaine hugs him back and knows he's making the right choice.

000

"Dude, you really don't have much," is what Finn says when he pulls up with his pickup, leaning against the tailgate and staring at the meagre collection of Blaine's things on the sidewalk.

"Well, since I'm sharing with Kurt, it doesn't pay to drag all my heavy furniture over," he replies as he loads the last of the boxes into the box of the truck. "And since Rachel's moving in with Paul and her stuff is mostly staying at Kurt's, there's no room for it anyway. Maybe in time it can move, but Nick and Jeff are fine with keeping my furniture for now," he immediately steers away from the subject of Rachel because he knows Finn well enough by now to realize that a part of him had always thought Rachel and Paul were just a fling.

But she's serious, very serious; serious enough to move in with him, and that's shattered Finn's heart in a way that Blaine's sure he's never felt in his life and hopes he never will.

"Yeah. Rachel," Finn sighs and shakes his head. "I really need to move on, huh, dude? I mean, it's obvious she has, and I'm not...I know we were never gonna work, but it's really hard planning your life with somebody only for them to like rip your heart out and stomp on it," he smiles wryly, rubbing his hand over the light layer of stubble on his cheeks, and Blaine goes over and gives him a one-armed hug, wishing Kurt was here right now.

The other man would be, but he has some last-minute projects to finish and told Blaine he'd meet them back at their place...and Blaine loves the sound of that, their place...so he's waiting a bit to see him.

"I'll be fine," Finn promises, giving Blaine a wan smile, and Blaine has to believe him for now. "Well, we should go," Finn pats his truck and heads around to the driver's side, leaving Blaine to get in the other, and he takes one last look at the place that's been his home for the last few years before they drive away.

000

Contrary to Finn's complaints (yes, he'd bought the earplugs, and he claims that they still don't help), Kurt and Blaine don't have sex all the time. They have it often, because Kurt's beautiful and Blaine's not used to having a steady boyfriend and he can't get enough, but half the time is spent talking or cuddling, acting like a normal couple. He's gotten used to seeing Kurt first thing in the morning, with mussed hair and a sleepy smile, wearing one of Finn's old high school t-shirts and a pair of baggy sweats, as beautiful then as he is with perfectly coiffed hair and designer clothes.

Being with him like this, seeing him in the morning light, he knows that he's meant to spend his life with this man and he's going to make sure that he proves himself worthy because Kurt deserves that more than anything.

And when Kurt smiles at him it just makes everything fall into place in his heart and he can't help but lean across the table and kiss him softly, running his tongue along the other man's lips until Kurt lets him in with a tiny, pleased sigh.

Blaine will happily spend every morning of his life like this.

000

It's late one night, a few weeks after Blaine moves in, and they're sitting on the couch with Finn, who's lamenting his latest failed date.

"Just wait for her, Finn," Kurt scrubs his fingers through the other man's hair, smiling softly at him. "She'll show up when you least expect it, and she'll be wonderful," he promises, meeting Blaine's eyes, because that's how they met.

And it _is _wonderful.

"I know," Finn promised, arching up into Kurt's touch. "And I should probably leave you guys alone, huh?"

"Probably," Kurt agrees, eyes already smouldering as he meets Blaine's, and Finn rolls his own eyes and gets up, hugging Kurt and patting Blaine on the shoulder before leaving with a, "don't be too loud, okay?"

"So," Kurt turns to him once Finn's gone, smiling and letting his fingers dance across the back of Finn's hand. "I was thinking...you know how we talked about me fucking you?"

Blaine gulps and nods, mouth dropping open a little.

"I think I'd like to try that," Kurt's blushing, smiling, looking so much like the shy, innocent man he'd been the very first day Blaine had ever laid eyes on him that he can't help but wrap him up and kiss him fiercely.

"I think I'd like to try that, too," he murmurs, and Kurt's smile turns blinding as he grips Blaine's hand and tugs him into the bedroom.

**Notes:**

**1.**Well, we've come to the end, my friends! I'm so grateful for all the reviews and comments and encouragement on this fic and I've had so much fun writing it, so I'm so glad you've enjoyed it!

**2. **I hope to start another Klaine-fic soon, but as of yet I don't have a premise so we'll see how that one goes.

**3. **A PDF of the fic can be found here: mediafire dot com / ?95r01v5y17b1eb9 (replace dot with . and remove the spaces)


End file.
